The Flames of War
by Gunslinger245
Summary: A few months before the events of the Hidden World, Hiccup and Toothless were on what seemed to be a simple raid. But just before they could make their escape, a magic vortex sucks them out of nowhere and sends them to an unknown world. And soon discover that they are to play a huge role that will change the world forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**Hey everyone. Welcome to another exciting crossover. For those who are wondering about my previous stories. Do not worry. There are still in session. I'm just working on this while I think of ideas for the other stories. I've been looking at some of the crossovers with these particular films, and I'm just disappointed with most of them. So I've decided to create one based on what I think you go on about. And with that being said, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please click on the review box bellow. And remember, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Httyd belongs to Dreamworks and LOTR belongs to Tolkien. Alright folks, enjoy.**

* * *

**Narrated by Galadriel**

The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost. For none now live to remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the elves. Immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords. Great miners and craftsman in the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men. Who were above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived...for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom. The Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret...a master ring. To control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.

One ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. With one swing of that sword, cut down the finger that wielded the power of the ring. And it was on that day, that changed the course of history.

Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared another bearer.

It came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had come. It abandoned Gollum, but then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all. But that was not all. On the day of Isildur's funeral, a beam of light shined on the Great Oak Tree of Minas Tirith. Within that beam of light showed images. Images that showed us the destiny that was to come and flourish the history of Middle Earth...A prophecy was told on that day.

_"When darkness shall rise once more. When the world shall be in peril from the ashes of evil. A man of steel and fire. Accompanied by a beast of lightning and death itself. Shall descend from all high, and come to aid in times of darkness. And within his might and ferocity, he shall bring peace to those who need it, and enlist hope to the citizens of Middle Earth. And guide the chosen heroes to bring about an end. To the evil that would shall dare to threaten this word forever."_

That was the prophecy that was told for hundreds of years. And I have put all my trust into this prophecy. For there is darkness yet to come in the Land of Shadow. And nothing, not even the might of the free peoples of Middle Earth shall stand in its way.

* * *

**And that's the end of the start of a whole new series. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please type in the review box bellow. Alright, stay tuned for chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Events

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter 2. To respond to HighTreason25's response, the whole thing with the prophecy was to define who exactly will come to Middle Earth and who they are to expect. I wanted to make a more detailed description too. I looked at most crossovers and noticed that they don't really show anything specific and don't give out any details. They just throw in something and hope for the best. As for the teleporting, you'll probably have to find out. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

It was a dark and misty night. Everything was quiet and calm. Fog appeared through the darkness, casting a ghostly glow through the area. And out of the darkness, a orange light appeared. Revealing a guard walking on the deck of two ships that were connected. He patrolled a section of the deck, making sure that there was no disturbance. On the deck, several cages appeared with dragons of many shapes and sizes inside of them. One of the dragons growled at the guard as he passed by.

"Quiet!" he said.

And in doing so, the dragon was forced to obey. For creatures such as these kinds, life was hard since the humans have been putting them in cages. It was something that most have died from. And others tend to suffer greatly if they survive. But they all didn't know that all of that was about to change.

After another block, the guard stops right in his tracks and looks beyond the fog. He sees something very peculiar. A black figure to be exact, just standing there in the mist. Before the guard could move, a blade extends from the right side of the figure. Glowing in flames during the process. Then the figure was revealed to be a man in some kind of dragon armor. He couldn't tell the face of this stranger due to the helmet. Which was very suspicious.

"What are you?" he questioned.

Before he could get a response, the figure brings up his finger and makes a shushing noise. Gesturing the guard to stay quiet. Then, he hears a growl that came from just behind him. He turns around to see a silhouette-like creature just above the cage to the left. He watched as it crawled down the side of the cage. It's back glowed light blue, and the being itself snarled at the guard. That was when he made his move.

He charged at the figure. Swinging his spear in the process. The figure dodges the attack and blocks the guard's second swing he blocks the guard's jab attack with his sword. Pushing the guard back and making him drop his spear. Seeing no other options left, the guard throws his lantern at the figure. Igniting the floor in the seemed like nothing at first, but he ended up squealing for what came next. For the two of them walked through the flames cinematically.

"AH! You're a demon!" he screamed.

The figure then started shushing the guard rapidly. As if he wasn't trying to give away his position.

"No,no, I'm not a demon," he said. "I'm not a demon!"

Then the figure removed his visor and lowered his bandana. Revealing to be the young chieftain Hiccup and his Night Fury Toothless.

"See, I'm just a guy," Hiccup reassured. "Just a guy. Here to rescue these dragons. So, uh-"

"But you walked through fire," the guard interrupted.

"Dragon scales," Hiccup explained. "Dragons shed a lot."

"Oh, I know a demon when I see one," the guard pointed out. "No human legs are that skinny."

He ran in the other direction, but soon came face to face with another dragon. This time though, the dragon was completely on fire. On top was a rider who like Hiccup, was untouched by the flames. The rider was revealed to be Snotlout with his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang. Who were more careless than their adversaries.

"Think that's a good entrance,"he said "Get a load of me."

Then, he started screaming to the realization that he was on fire, and he jumped off his dragon. Trying to put out the flames. Much to Hiccup's surprise, the guard was still terrified.

"I knew it!"" he shouted. "More demons!"

Before he could talk, Hiccup pinched his nose in annoyance to the only mutton head in the area.

"That's really a nitwitt who forget to fireproof his butt," said Hiccup.

It didn't take Snotlout long to put out the fires. But before he could react any further, a pair of heads appeared from the cage above. On the backs of the heads were twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their Hideous Zippleback named dragon Barf and Belch. Who were about to make their move. Barf already spewed out an green gas that spreading through the area. Even around Snotlout. Then Belch started lighting it up with a few sparks. Sadly with Snotlout in there.

"Guys, no," he said as he started fleeing. "Not yet!"

And before he knew it, there was a huge explosion that covered the area that was filled with gas. When the dust cleared, the two of them dismounted their dragon. And revealed themselves to the guard with their Zippleback Armor.

"Behold," said Tuffnut. "Your worst nightmare."

"Behold," Ruffnut copied.

In irritation, Tuff turns back to his sister unpleasant like.

"Along with my sister," he said. "Who insisted on coming."

'That's my intro?" she questioned.

They were about to get into another fight before Hiccup breaks it up.

"Guys,"Hiccup called out. "Too soon. You guys come in too soon."

Then, another rider appeared across the floor from where they were standing. He was the brains of the team and knows a lot about dragons. Aside of his lack of skill and coordination.

"Sorry," he said. "Still getting a hang on my wings."

"Fishlegs, again with the baby,"Hiccup pointed out as he saw the baby Gronckle. "This is a raid."

"I couldn't find a sitter."

Seeing that there was more than one rider, the guard started to panic. Really badly too.

"Demons everywhere," he said. "It's the end of the world!"

And before he knew it, the guard felt a slight kick on the side of his face. He ended up banging his head against a cage and soon dropped to the floor. The person who did so was revealed to be Astrid, who was the strongest and smartest out of the whole group.

"Astrid," said Hiccup. "I had him right where I wanted him."

"And now, he's right where I wanted him," she shot as she pats Hiccup on the shoulder. "Let's get to work."

"Okay, we screwed that up," Hiccup shoots back. "But at least no one else knows we're here."

Then they started getting to work. Hiccup took the first few cages. One of which was holding a female Scuttleclaw. He carefully opens the cage and approaches her silently. The dragon growls at his presence, oblivious to the fact that he's a friend.

"Easy girl," he reassures. "It's okay. We're gonna get you outta here."

The slowly puts his hand out and softly touches her snout. Assuring her that she has nothing to be afraid of. At least for now. At another cage, Fishlegs along with his baby Gronckle find a huge dragon. Which appeared to be a Crimson Goregutter. he squeals in excitement as he opens the cage. Two cages to the right, Ruffnut comes across a dragon that was merely the size of a small dog. She tried to get the cage open, but for some reason it wouldn't open.

Luckily with the help of Astrid, she was able to slide the cage open and set the dragon loose. Everything was going exactly as they planned. But all was said when there was a shout in the air. And before they knew it, hunters came out of every direction and ambushed the group.

"Get the rescued out of here," Hiccup commanded.

Hiccup and Astrid fought off a few hunters. With Hiccup swinging his sword at one hunter, plus kicking him to the side. And Astrid counters another hunter's attack and punches him in the face. He seemed to be quite busy, but was oblivious to the hunter charging at him from behind. Luckily for him, just before he could lend a finger on him, the hunter was rammed away by Toothless.

On the other side, the twins sweep the other hunters off the deck. Stating that it's slippery. Snotlout takes the toughest guys, who overpowered him quickly. By the time they tried finishing him off, they all ran scared by the presence of his dragon Hookfang. Who stands on top of a cave while setting himself on fire. On the decks to the left, Fishlegs accidentally drops his baby Gronckle and rushes to pick it up.

In the process, he unknowingly trips over a few hunters, who were attempting to attack him from behind. Once he picks it up, he sees another hunter charging him from the left side. Luckily for him though, a tail strike from the Crimson Goregutter got to the hunter before he could even swing his sword. On Hiccup and Astrid's side, they handled some of the hunters and were about to make a break for it. But by the time Hiccup removes his visor, Astrid spots a hunter charging straight at him from behind. She take her axe and throws it at him. Knocking the hunter senseless.

Hiccup thanks Astrid before opening another cage. From there, Toothless rams an ambushing hunter into the cage and confronts Hiccup shortly after.

"Thank you bud," he said as he pats Toothless on top of his head. "Now, go get the rest."

And with that, Toothless disappears into the shipyard to round up the rest of trapped dragons. Leaving just Hiccup and Astrid to deal with the remaining hunters. Which wasn't as hard as they thought.

"I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission," Astrid points out.

"Well," said Hiccup. "They always start that way."

They turn their backs to each other to cover their flanks when Astrid notices something behind Hiccup. It appeared to be another hunter with a spear.

"Look out!" she warned.

She was about to counter him, but the hunter was suddenly snatched out of nowhere by Astrid's dragon Stormfly. Who threw him out of the shipyard shortly after.

"Thanks Stormfly," Astrid says as she and Hiccup continued their assault.

It was only a few more hunters before they began to evacuate. All Hiccup had to do was give out the call.

"Move out!" he exclaimed. "We got'em all."

By then, they all started clearing out of the shipyard. The first to go were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Who were carried away by Barf and Belch before they can do anymore damage. The next to clear out was Snotlout, who was quickly grabbed by Hookfang before the hunters should make their move.

"Clear out guys," Astrid said as she climbed on the back of Stormfly.

The last few to leave was Fishlegs, who jumped off the edge of a ship and landed on his gronckle Meatlug, who carried him and the baby off to safety. And all that was left were Hiccup and Toothless.

After a last minute check, Hiccup turns off his sword, only to realize that he was surrounded by more hunters. The one in front was about to strike the first blow, but there was a sudden noise coming from the back of the group. He looks behind him only to rammed by Toothless as he made his way through the group of hunters. As Toothless ran to the back of the ship, Hiccup climbed on his back and the two ascend into the skies.

"You always have my back bud," said Hiccup.

Toothless roared out before continuing the journey home. But before they could even leave the shipyard, an air ripping screech filled the area, and the fabric of reality was torn to shreds in front of the two. And at amiss, a yellow maw came out of nowhere and began sucking the two into it. Hiccup lets out a cry of shock as he grabs hold of Toothless's saddle with both hands. He pulled up with all of his strength as the Night Fury struggled to slow down just in time. He extended his wings wide to halt his forward momentum as much as he could, but the yellow maw was to fast for them to evade.

"Hiccup," Astrid calls out.

Hearing all of the commotion, the other riders turn back to see their chief struggling to fight a vortex that was sucking them in. Astrid grabs hold of Stormfly's reigns and turns herself and her dragon around.

"Stormfly, go," she commanded.

Then she advanced to Hiccup's position with lightning speed. The others followed suit shortly after. Yet they never caught up to them. For in the next moment or two, Hiccup and Toothless flew straight into the vortex, which closed behind them a second later.

Within the vortex, the two screeched in silent agony as the magic itself consumed their bodies. Making them feel as if they were torn apart into small particles. They struggled against the magic's energy as much as the could. But eventually, both dragon and rider were capitulated to it and everything to them went completely black. And they saw nothing but darkness moments later.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? Please click on the review box if you have anything to say about the story. Or to just predict what happens next. Okay everyone, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter three. Sorry about the long wait but I had stuff to do over the weekend. I just want to thank all of you who are taking time to read this crossover. It means a lot to me. For those of you who are asking about the presence of the other riders, don't worry. They'll make their entrance soon enough. I have a big plan for something like that. Besides, Hiccup's not gonna take on Sauron's armies by himself. It would be impossible. And to also answer Killernooch's question, it is a HTTYD and LOTR crossover. And will be based off of The War for the Ring. Alright guys, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Darkness grew long as the moon rose to its fullest. The woods were dark and mischievous. Filled with danger and despair. For four young hobbits, it was a really long night for them. They just escaped from a hooded rider who was cloaked with all black. They were on a quest to make it to the village of Bree before these riders beat them to it first. One of them in particular, was carrying a weapon that could threaten the lives of many others. The One Ring to be exact. It was given to him by a wizard back at his home in The Shire. Now he must carry it until further notice.

The hobbit's name was Frodo. And he was the leader of the group. To his left, was his best friend Samwise Gamgee. Who was his best friend and trusted companion. he was there when the wizard gave Frodo the ring, and he devoted his life to ensure that he makes it to Bree safely. Behind the two, were hobbit brothers Merry and Pippin. Who bumped into them in a cornfield and helped them escape the owner of the field himself. Moments ago, they ran into one of these Black Riders and were lucky not to be spotted by him or his friends.

Now they're on the run for many hours in the darkness. Trying to stay perfectly safe within the shadows of the forests. And hoping to make it to the village undetected. For these riders were still out there. Hunting. But as they ran along, they saw a yellow warp appear out of the sky. The noise of it was loud and aggravating. Yet the sight of it was unnatural. Even for beings like themselves. They saw is it kept swirling about. Also noticing an object bursting out of it and flying towards their left. And after just a few more seconds, it vanishes into thin air.

"Okay," said Pippin. "What was that?"

Before the others could say a thing, there was a loud boom that was heard just a few miles to the west. None of them knew what it was, but it was nothing that they should be concerned about.

"Great," Sam pointed out. "As if things weren't so stranger than that, first we got black riders. And now we have some sort of thing just appear from the sky."

"We have to keep moving," said Frodo. "We don't know what that thing is. But we still have those riders on our tails. It won't belong before they show up again."

* * *

The pain that slowly went through Hiccup's head told him that he was starting to regain consciousness. His head slowly started to hurt, aching like cramps as the sudden feeling of crashing through the air caught up to him. His senses started to come back to him. And the memories of the vortex returned to his mind. In basic instinct, his eyes shot open. Seeing only the night sky that cast over the horizon. He didn't see much else due to his helmet still covering his head.

He pushed himself up and sat in a sitting position. There, he removed his helmet and visor and looked at his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed was that he was in the middle of a small meadow. The second thing he noticed was that beyond the meadow, were layers of trees that went on across. And the last thing he noticed was how quiet the place was. Normally forests would have some sort of activity going on, but this was different. Because there was not a soul to be seen or heard for what seemed to be miles away.

"Ugh...Toothless," he called out. "You there bud?"

He pushed himself to his feet, wincing in pain and throbbed through his body. For something like this had a really bad effect on his condition. Especially with all of the many head aches that he just got. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot his dragon companion. And just before he could panic, he sees Toothless passed out a few yards to his right.

He slowly approached the sleeping dragon. Limping with all of his strength. And then kneeled beside the Night Fury while nudging at his shoulder. Trying to wake him up if he could.

"Hey," he said. "Good morning, bud."

Then, there was a little moaning sound that came out of the Dragon Alpha. From there, Toothless winced an eye before slowly trying to regain consciousness. Hiccup then laid beside him with the dragon's head in his lap.

"There you go," he said in relief. "Things just don't tend to get weirder out here. Right bud?"

Toothless warbled a little before trying to pick himself up. It took him a minute before he finally gathered his full strength. Now that Toothless was completely up, their next phase was to find out where they are now. And how they could get back home.

"Well bud," Hiccup started off. "This place doesn't look like it could be any island that we know of. What do you think?"

Toothless hooted before looking at the direction of the treeline. After a moment of staring, he turns back to his partner. Hiccup thought for a bit before thinking of an idea.

"Okay," he responded. "Here's what we'll do. We'll fly off to the nearest village and ask any of the natives what kind of land we are in. Oh, and how's the tail holding up by the way?"

Toothless turned back and showed Hiccup his tail fin. The good news was that the tail wasn't damaged and was in complete shape. The bad news was that there was tny enough to notice. If that hole was ever to get worse, then that meant that they'd be grounded permanently. So they had to stay on the ground.

"D*mn it," Hiccup cursed. "I guess that means we'll have to go on foot bud."

Then, before both dragon nor rider could do anything, they hear a strange and loud screech that came from the forests beyond the meadow. It was so loud that it caused pain from both of their ears. When it was done, Toothless dropped his ears and growled at the direction it came from.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked in concern.

Toothless did not answer at first, he just stared on. Looking to where the screeching came from. He lowered his head to the ground. Sniffing about as he moved through the grass. Hiccup cautiously followed him. Not willing to take any chances. The Night Fury sniffed a couple more times before shooting back up and looking at the forest. At first there was nothing, but then, another screech filled the air. But not only that, there was a yelling sound that came in that same direction. Probably someone in that needs help.

"Someone's in trouble," Hiccup said. "We have to help them Toothless."

Then Hiccup climbed on the back of Toothless and puts his helmet on. Then, as quick as a flash, Toothless bolted into the treeline and sprinted in the direction of the person in need of aid.

* * *

"Get down!" Sam yelled.

As quick as they could, the hobbits couched down and hid behind a few bushes. There, they saw a lone black rider on his horse from a distance as it continues its search for the suspects. They waited for a few seconds before the riders heads off in the opposite direction. Once the coast was clear, the slowly came out of the bushes.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo says to Merry. "Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Right," Merry nodded. He stood for a moment before he thought of an idea. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

They made their way through the brushes and continued the path to the hidden ferry. They continued for a few more miles before, without a warning, a riders comes out of nowhere and blocks the path with its horse. The hobbits jumped in fright, started screaming directions to each other. They made a mad dash at evading the hooves of the riders horse.

Panic triggered their adrenaline, which fueled their fight or flight response. Which they knew how to control mentally. The horse came for another turn before Frodo went in between its legs. Merry, Pippin and Sam were already a yard or three ahead of him. Which was an early start.

"Run!" Pippin yelled.

Not needed to be told twice, Frodo picked up his feet and made a run for the ferry. A few moments after that, the black rider came in pursuit. Taking up many yards as it galloped across the road.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless continued to run through the woods. With each yard they gained the screams began to get louder and louder. They heard someone shouting "run" and ran towards that direction. After running for another mile Toothless stopped and looked around. His ears perked up as he started scanning through the trees. Tempting to see if he or his master could see anyone.

"You see anything bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless didn't answer. He kept on looking as his ears flipped in opposite directions. Then all of a sudden, he snarls as he catches sight of the outline of a dark figure that appeared to be riding a horse. They both were very curious to the presence of horses, but that was flushed away when they see what seemed to be a child just a few yards ahead of the rider and horse. They watch he runs towards a small ferry with the rider in tow. And from what it seemed, the rider was gonna kill the kid.

"Let's go Toothless," said Hiccup.

Toothless gave Hiccup a nod before charging at full speed at the rider.

* * *

Merry, Pippin and Sam ran with all of their might to finally reach the ferry. They all boarded it as they started untying the ropes that were holding it. They were nearly done with it when they came to the realization that there was still Frodo that was left.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled.

They saw that Frodo was running full speed towards the ferry. Yet they were aware that the rider was right behind him, gaining up on his prey. They cried out, pushing Frodo to pick up the pace as the rider closed in on him. He looked back to see that the rider had his sword out and was ready to strike. He wasn't gonna make it. The rider was just too fast for him. Yet he still pressed on. Pushing all of his strength for this final moment.

He made one last yelp before making a jump for the ferry. But just before the rider could strike his final move, something jumped out from the right side and tackled both the rider and its horse. Once on the ferry, Frodo looks back to see two strange figures recovering from the blow. One of them was looking right at him. He appeared to be human like the others. But was not much taller than the average man. He couldn't tell who he was because of the helmet, but knew that he was a friend.

Get somewhere safe," said the figure. "I'll handle this."

From there, the others started paddling as the saw the fight go on.

* * *

After recovering from the surprise attack, Toothless looks at the horse and violently roars at it. Scaring it into the treeline. Once it was gone, he looks over at Hiccup. Who was handling the rider himself.

"You know," he started. "It's not nice to pick on children like that. Especially when he isn't fighting back."

The hooded rider says nothing, but despite the coldness of night, Hiccup noticed that the figure was breathing hard. Then, he sees the hooded unsheathe a weapon of its own choice. Which was a long metal sword. Which was much to Hiccup's surprise.

"Well, since you can fight with long swords," Hiccup noted. "This won't be any different.

Then, Hiccup pulls out his own sword and ignites the night with a fiery glow. With their shadows glowing through the night, the battle finally begins. The hooded rider strikes first. Charging at the Viking Chief as he raises his sword high. He brings it down to strike, but was countered by Hiccup's own sword. Then the figure starts swinging some more, trying to outwit his opponent.

But Hiccup returns the favor by striking blows of his own. He punches the figure across the face and then kicks it in the stomach with his metal leg. The he swings his sword again, clashing with the figure's own sword and pushing him against the trees. He brings his sword down on the rider's sword and bring him to his knees. It seems that he won the battle, but thrown off his feet when the riders pulls his sword and brings it across his legs.

On the ground, Hiccup was very vulnerable. He faced the rider and backed up against the tree. But that just made it worse for him. For he is now pinned against the wall. Something that greatly benefited the hooded figure. It raises its sword up and prepared to deliver the final blow. But before he could, Hiccup drives his sword up the figure's cloak and sets it ablaze. Screeches could be heard from miles away as the figure screams in pain. It retreats into the forests and after a few short moments, it was never seen again.

Hiccup regained himself as he quickly reunites with Toothless. They looked near the edge of the forest and saw the four "kids" on a small raft and were very far away from the scene. But before they could do anything else, they saw two other riders pass them on their horses as they headed somewhere else.

"Well, at least we know that he's not alone," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded at him before they kept their eyes on the children that were still on the raft.

* * *

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge," Merry answered. "Twenty miles."

"You okay Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Frodo responded. "I'm alright Sam. I'm alright."

Then, he looks back at the trees and spots his savior within the treeline. There, he starts to think about his mysterious hero and begins to question his presence. Which was so unexpected.

* * *

Back in the woods, Hiccup and Toothless were still looking at the raft. They two were questioning themselves about the people that they just saved and wondered if there were others like them.

"What do think Toothless," said Hiccup. "Should we follow them?"

Toothless gave Hiccup and concerned look before looking back at the raft. He warbled something to his partner and waited to see if he would respond.

"I know bud," he said. "It's dangerous. But who knows what's out there. There's lots of opportunities for the both of us. Plus, they might lead us to people who know the land better than we do. If they can tell us more about where we are, then there might be a bigger chance that we get back home. So, what do you day? You're in?"

Toothless thought about it for a moment, but finally gave into his master's idea.

"Alright," Hiccup responded. "Don't worry bud."

The, he mounts up on top of Toothless and prepares for takeoff.

"It'll be fun."

Then, the two took off as they began to follow the kids cautiously to the path of civilization. Hoping to find some answers and praying that they would make it back home before any issues go on while they're gone.

* * *

**And that's that. Please click on the review box if you have anything regarding the story. Alright guys, stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Village of Bree

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter four. Once again I just want to thank all of you who are supporting this story. I like some of the ideas that most of you posted, and I am looking forward to look into. In response to Lord Link's. i have taken your advice. I'm trying my very best to make the chapters longer and will keep doing do for future chapters. As for the x-over "Avengers of the Ring" I read the story like 8 times. And it's a great story. I'll look into the ideas there as well. Alright everyone, enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless have been flying around for three hours in pursuit of the children. They were just above them as they moved through the forest and watched them like hawks. As they flew over the Brandywine River, the weather started to changed. It was raining. Raining very hard. Much to Toothless's ability to flying through it. Yet it didn't stop them. They had to keep searching. Or this all would be flew for another hour before all of a sudden, they spotted a small town in the middle of a road. Something that they have been looking for.

"Let's get a closer look bud," Hiccup commanded.

Toothless gave him a nod before descending into the forest bellow. They landed just outside of the town. Where they spotted a double sized doorway with the sign "Bree" just above it. Hiccup keeps a watchful eye on their surroundings while approaching the door. From there, he gives a good knock at the front of the door. After that, he and the Dragon Alpha see a small wooden hole open up just in front of his face. Through that door was an old man, maybe even older. he didn't have to look up since Hiccup was just across his face.

"Well, aren't you just the particular guy out here," he said. "What business do you have in Bree?"

"Me and my partner here are looking for four children that just stopped here a while ago," Hiccup answered. "We were told that they might be here."

"Children," said the old man. "Well, I have seen no such thing around these parts. But if you're talking about hobbits, then they passed here just a few minutes ago."

"Hobbits, you say?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah, Shire-folk," the old man responded. "You could probably mistaken them for kids because of their height. Everyone does these days."

"I'll take you're word for that," Hiccup commented.

The old man chuckled a bit before going right to the point.

"Anyway," he continued. "What business do you have with hobbits? I'm sure you have something to do with them coming so early?"

"We only want to ask them a few questions," Hiccup answered. "The rest is our own business."

"Hmm," the old man thought. "Alright, I'll let you in..."

He turns to open the door. But before he could do so, he pauses. He turns back around and then says to Hiccup, "Oh, and if I might ask. Is that a dragon that you are accompanied with?"

Hiccup gives him a look before looking back at Toothless. Then he came into a realization and turns back to the old man.

"Oh yeah," he said. "This is Toothless. He's a friend of mine. You don't need to worry about him."

"Alright," said the old man. "Pardon me for asking. I meant no offense. It's my job to ask these types of questions."

Then he shuts the wooden hole. it didn't take long before he opens the door and lets the two pass.

"Go on through," he said. "Enjoy your stay at Bree."

"Thank you sir," Hiccup complimented. "Come on bud."

Then, the two walked through the gates and entered through the Village of Bree. And as the pair walk through town, they do a little bit of exploring to see what type of town this is. And much to their surprise, this was nothing different compared to the type of life style back at home. They strolled down the streets, aware to all of their surroundings. They saw many wooden houses that stretched throughout the village itself.

They passed many wagons that had huge working horses almost the size of Toothless pulling them. Maybe even bigger. Even the people themselves and what they wore. Hiccup took note to the fact that it's almost similar to many viking designs.

But he also kept a close eye on the men who were just staring at them. Such odd faces looked upon him and his dragon. Especially the dragon. Many had their eyes peeled on him. Most covered their women and children away and shielded some of the horses. But Toothless ignored them very well. For he and his rider had no other business with them. Particularly because he was something no one has ever seen in a hundred years.

"This looks like our kind of place," he commented. "Except for the many people that are staring at us. Right bud?"

Toothless lets out a low warble before continuing on. They went on for another block before the Night Fury's ears perked up. His shot his head out and looked at the direction of the building right across from them. Hiccup looked too and saw a sign with a pony symbol just in front of it. Signifying the presence of the Prancing Pony. Their main before Hiccup could enter he stops his dragon.

"Stay out here bud," he said. "I don't think these folks would like seeing a dragon in an inn such like this."

Toothless gives him a nod before he disappears into an ally just to the right of the inn. Leaving Hiccup to himself to enter the inn. He puts his hands on the door before stopping dead in his tracks. He looks down and lets out a low sigh. Things could go completely wrong in situations like this. And he knew it better than anyone else. But he had to try. There had to be a reason why those "hobbits" were being chased by those hooded men. And he had to know why. So his

So with half of his strength, he pushes the inn door open and enters through. Inside, he saw a whole manner of men that were sitting on wooden tables that covered most of the inn. He took note of all of the drinks that they had and the food that they served.

Similar to viking meals he would usually have. The place in general was something similar to the inns that he had back at home. The only difference was that there was a lot of commotion. Lots and lots of commotion. He walked across some of those tables and continued his search. But he also noticed that some people he passed strange stares. It made the viking chief nervous at first since it was his first time here, but he decided to ignore them all.

He made his way across the inn and headed straight for the bar. He took a seat and tried to act natural. The people at the bar took one glance at him before continuing with their own business. He orders himself a drink and asks no questions. As he waits for a drink, he looks at his surroundings for two reasons.

The first reason was to see if he was being watched in any other way. Strangers always were a bad sign for him. Especially in uncharted territory. He doesn't know if someone or something could be keeping an eye out on him. And for that, he had to be careful. The second reason was to see if he could find the "hobbits" that he saved earlier.

He looks behind him and just before he could look in front, see spots them. The four hobbits were sitting at a long table just in the middle of the room. Like him, they seemed to be minding their own business. He stares at them for a moment before he realizes that one of them was staring right at him. After a brief moment of staring, he breaks contact and collects the drink that he ordered. Going about his business and trying his best not to get himself noticed. Which was extra tricky for him.

* * *

Frodo and his friends were sitting about in the middle section of the Prancing Pony. Minding their own business such as everyone else in the inn. Turns out they have never reached their contact and are now currently waiting for him to show up. He takes a look around before he sees a strange man at the bar. He couldn't tell if he was someone familiar to him or not. Mainly because the stranger looked as if he was any other man in the area.

As he looked on, he saw a strange symbol on the man's shoulder. Something similar to a dragon. At that moment, he knew that this man was familiar. But it was best that he didn't say a word. For he didn't know who he was. Or if he was a good guy or a bad guy. So he played it cool as well. Minding his own business himself.

So stops staring and looks around the room. Seeing if there were any other suspicious people that could be watching him. He keeps on looking before he notices another peculiar man that was sitting at the corner of the inn smoking a pipe. He couldn't see his face because he was wearing a cloak, but in his heart he knew that he was strange.

"You okay Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked him.

He said nothing at first, but eventually he answered Sam's question. Not trying to stay silent forever.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm alright."

Then Sam continues on with his business and leaves Frodo be. The young hobbit continues to stare at the two strange men. He is being watched. From two directions. By men that he has never known. Which made him even more nervous than before. Who were these men? He thought. Are they together? Are they separate? Are they good? Are they evil? Or are they just here for the same thing? These questions flooded his mind, endlessly asking him.

Yet he had to still play a low profile. Blowing his cover would mean the failure of his mission. Something that he or his kin could not afford at a time like this. Not now or ever. For this is a task that he must do. No matter what the cost of it is.

* * *

Hiccup still sat at the bar. Looking back at the four hobbits that were directly behind him. He took note of the drinks that were served and how remarkably delicious they were. He asked the bartender how it is made and took little notes of the ingredients. He asked what it was called and a fine feller right beside of him answered that it was called "Ale". Which was a form of beer that was very popular around these parts.

He took another sip of his third drink before looking back at the hobbits. And out of curiosity, he turns back to the bar keeper. Seeing if he had some answers.

"Hey sir, if I may ask," he said. "Who are those four that are sitting over there? I heard so much about them. But not enough to know them specifically."

"Not much," the bartender answered. "Only that they're hobbits of the Shire. The leader of them says that he goes by the name "Mr. Underhill."

"Hmm," said Hiccup. "That's...very odd."

"He said that he was looking for a feller named Gandalf," the bartender added.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that feller, he's one of them wizards. Most powerful beings if that to be. Would like another drink?"

"Sure."

Then, he passes Hiccup another drink. All of this was coming to him fast. First hobbits and now wizards. This word was getting stranger and stranger by the day. And this was something that he needed to process quickly. But he needed more answers. Answers that could probably settle his ind and cool off. Luckily for him though, these hobbits got the answers he needed. And now he just has to find a way to get them alone and ask him.

But while he thought about this, he also thought about Toothless and his situation outside. Last time he seen him, he saw that he hid himself in an ally just behind the inn. If anything should happen to him, he would probably blame himself for it. So it was probably best that he would go outside and check on him.

"Excuse me," he said as he left the bar.

He went across the tables and headed straight for the door. He was only a few yards away before he started noticing that Mr. Underhill's hand was fidgeting. He stops right where he is and investigates further to the scene. He looks at his hand and tries to identify what the problem was. But he couldn't get a better look. He instead forgets about it and starts heading for the door again.

But before he could exit, he hears something from the corner of his ear. He looks back and see's this "Underhill" jumping from his seat and started heading to one of the other hobbits. Who was talking to some folks at the other end of the bar. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his heart. He spins around and faces at the scene.

He watches as the other hobbit spills some ale on the floor. Causing Underhill to slip on a person's boot from behind. As he falls, he releases something that was in his hand into the air above. Hiccup squinted at it to get a closer look and notices that the object is a small golden ring. Which really surprised him. He looked on as he saw the ring fall back down towards the hobbit.

He sees him raise his right hand up to catch it, but instead, the ring slides down to his finger. And before his bright green eyes, Hiccup watches as the hobbit disappears into thin air. Which took Hiccup back a few steps. For someone like him to vanish into thin air, that was something very suspicious. Even for a small guy like the hobbit himself.

"What in Thor's name just happened?" he muttered to himself.

He looks out the door and wonders about getting Toothless, but then turns back to the scene. Toothless might have to wait for a little bit longer. For this was a case that he had to investigate further into.

He looks to find the hobbit that suddenly vanished, when from the corner of his eye. He spots a man staring at both him and the other hobbits. He watched as he got up from his seat and walked straight for the hobbits. He grew suspicious of him, but decided to focus on the missing hobbits. He turns back to see the hobbit appear again where he was standing. Which surprises him even more.

But before he could make a move, he sees the stranger grab the hobbit and force him up against a wall. In which Hiccup now hid behind a barrel just a few feet from the door. He kept watching as the stranger forces the hobbit up the stairs and disappears up in the second floor. From there, he silently starts heading up stairs, watching if anyone else would follow them. he had to get them two alone so he could do a little bit of...reconnaissance.

He slowly climbed up the stairs and saw a door just at the end of the hallway. There, he peeked through the door and saw that the two were talking alone. He heard only little of what they were saying, but he knew that he had to save that boy. Otherwise he would look like a complete knucklehead to let him hanging. So he checks the door knob to see if it was locked, which unfortunately it was.

Then, he pulls out his sword and prepares for what's behind that door. And finally, with one thrust, he kicks the door open and comes face to face with the stranger. Who had dark long hair and had his own sword pointed at him. They were in a stand off. Both swords held at bay. Ready to fight. The two stared upon eye contact. Waiting to make the first move.

Yet before he did so, Hiccup looked to his left and saw the hobbit unharmed. In which he was thankful for. Then he set his eyes upon the mysterious stranger once again. He stared back at him while keeping his eye on the hobbit himself. After a moment of this stand off, Hiccup breaks the silence.

"Let him go," he said. "He's had enough of this."

"What business is it of yours, boy?" the stranger questioned.

"It's my business when I see a kid being dragged upstairs like a dog," Hiccup sharply answered.

"It was not my intention to," the stranger argued. "But he is in danger."

"Maybe," he said. "But not as long as he's in my hands. Now for the last time, let him go!"

The man chuckled as if he was joking.

"It's just you and me now," he said. "And I can handle a sword much better than you."

Hiccup became nervous at that time. Yeah he could use a sword, but this man looks like he can use it better than he can. He needed back up badly. But before he could think twice, he sees something that was just over the stranger. He first thought it was a lantern holder, but he saw that the figure had an eye that opened up and stared at the man.

From the look of the eye he saw that it was familiar and stared at it. The stranger wondered why, but when a faint growl was heard. he looked at the figure and saw a pair of wings unfold from where he saw. He backed up and saw a Toothless appear right by the book shelf behind him. The dragon climbed down on all fours and lets out a hiss-like roar at the stranger.

There he pointed his sword at the Night Fury, unaware that the viking chief was pointing his sword at him as well. He backed up a few steps, pointing his sword at two fronts. Now the odds had turned against his favor. Having to fight a dragon is one thing, but with on its side. That was a rare thing to see.

"Toothless," Hiccup said to the dragon. "How did you get in here?"

Toothless then motioned to the window just behind the stranger. Who looked back and saw that the window wasn't wide open. He sighs before turning back to their direction. Yet, as he looked at them, he began to wonder if they were familiar to them. He first looks at the boy, who had a sword that was on fire.

And then he looked back at the dragon, which was nothing he'd ever seen before. Yet, he wondered if it could be true. If they are to be something that could change the fate of the future ahead.

"Who are you?" he asked them both.

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered. "But if you want introductions, my name's Hiccup. And that's Toothless."

He took one last look at the two of them before he came to a really big realization.

"So it is true," he mumbled.

Hiccup looked at him bluntly before looking back at Toothless. Who shrugged and looked back. But before they could get into any details, they heard footsteps coming from the door and drew their weapons to it. There, they saw the three other hobbits rushing through the door with their battle stances.

"Let him go," said the one in the middle. "Or I'll have you you longshanks!"

At that moment, the two of them laid down their swords. Knowing that they're just protecting their friend. Hiccup motioned Toothless to stand down. He didn't know why, but he didn't even ask.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit," said the stranger. "But it won't save you."

"I'm not sure if you have a stout heart," Hiccup mocked.

The stranger pretended not to hear him and looked at the hobbit near the fireplace with concerned eyes.

"You can no longer wait for your wizard Frodo. They're coming?"

"Who are?" Hiccup asked.

"Ask me at another time," the stranger answered. "But now, we have to hide quickly."

Hiccup looked at the window and heard footsteps just outside of the inn. He looked outside and saw trouble lurking bellow them.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Outside, the old man hears a horse snickering just outside of the wall. He went to check on who it was, but by the time he opened the small hole he had, the whole thing had crushed him from within. Beyond that, the same hooded men who had attacked the hobbits before had charged into the village of Bree with their horses. They broke to their left and approached the Prancing Pony.

There, they parked their horses just outside and went straight into the inn. Their swords were at bay as the entered through. Many people had hid themselves from these wicked men. In fear of all of the things that they would do. They watched as they went upstairs and into the second room. There, everyone cleared out of the inn and ran in multiple directions.

Upstairs, the hobbits laid peacefully in their beds. With not the strangers or the dragon in sight of them. They doze off in their dreams with no harms to come to them. But, they were unaware that four of the hooded men were standing over them. Each of them took a bed and raised their swords high. Ready to make the kill with no sign of mercy.

And just before they could awake, the swords came crashing down on them. Piercing their hearts like leather. They stabbed rapidly, showing no quarter or any sign of resistance. Outside, the horses grew restless. Kicking up as they whined violently. The beauty of death had come to their cause.

Or did it? At a room right across from the inn, Hiccup and the Stranger had watched through a window to see the result. Back at the room, they removed the blankets from the bed to see the bodies. Yet all they got was stuffed pillows with feathers sticking out. They screeched in furious anger. Tipping the beds over and throwing them across the room.

It was loud enough to awaken the three hobbits that were sleeping. With Frodo sitting on top of the bed. Toothless appeared in the corner of the room. Growling as the screeching continued. Turns out, both Hiccup and this Stranger tricked the hooded men into thinking that the hobbits were in that same room they were in before. But now they are currently in a room that they are in at this moment. Which was a clever idea in the Stranger's favor.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

Hiccup did not answer this one. For he did not have the answer to it. Yet, he turned over to the Stranger. Who could have some information that we himself would like to know as well.

"They were once men," he answered silently. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. And one by one had fallen into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

He looked out again and saw the hooded men leaving the inn and mounting their horses. By further due, they watched as the wicked men leave the village of Bree and disappear into darkness. He stares for another moment before looking back at the others. Hiccup looked at him with very suspicious eyes. He never had heard of such evil men that have been corrupted by this "deceiver." Which made him more curious then ever before.

"What are they called by?" he asked the stranger.

"They are the Nazgul," the Stranger answered.. "Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of The One."

Then he turns his attention to Frodo. Who gave him a worried set of eyes.

"They will never stop hunting you," he told the young hobbit. "Which is why we need to leave."

* * *

**And that's then end of the chapter. Please click on the review box if you have anything regarding the future chapters. Right guys, stay tuned for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Weathertop

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. But I've really been busy these last couple of days. I've been meaning to do some planning on the chapters for a while, but just a heads up, this will be the longest chapter that I have ever made. Or at least for now. I also want to give a shout out to those who are now following the story. It's really becoming something compared to the other crossovers. For anyone who asks if it's gonna be somewhat similar to the book series, let me tell you. It's only gonna be from the movie series. But just because it is doesn't mean that I'm gonna copy it directly from the book. I have some plans for this x-over that will literally BLOW you away. Alright, enough talk. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The very next morning, Hiccup and Toothless had to leave with the four hobbits and the stranger to get a head start from the Nazgul. They left at first light and went on their journey to a safer place. And even though they could bail out now while they could, they had no other choice. Whoever this man was or where he came from, he could lead him to a place where he could find some answers about where he is.

They were accompanied by a pony that the stranger bought just by morning and had one of the inn boys load it with supplies and provisions for the journey. Sam had taken a good interest in the pony and decided to name it Bill. Much for Toothless's surprise, they didn't share much of a mutual attraction. Being a dragon, most creatures would fear creatures like him. But Bill showed no fear or interest to him. Which made him curious.

By the time of noon, they were already thirty miles away from the village. They decided not to take the road and were driven into the wild. Hiccup didn't understand why, but he figured because it would be the safest way and would have a much better chance of not running into the wraiths.

While traveling, the stranger, as well as Hiccup and Toothless took point while the others tailed behind. Of course for the hobbits, the three strangers couldn't really be trusted completely. And for that, some of them kept a watchful eye on them.

"How do you know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry questioned.

"I think a servant of the enemy would took fairer," Frodo replied. "And feel fouler."

"He's foul enough," Merry responded. "And what about the other guy?"

"Oh that's obvious," said Pippin. "If he would turn on us would've burned us alive with his fire-snorting dragon."

Toothless's ear perked up and he looked back at Pippin with a scowling look on his face. Taking an offense to the hobbit's name calling. And in response, Pippin puts his hands up innocently.

"No offense, of course," he takes back.

Toothless just rolls his eyes and continues to walk alongside his partner.

"We have no choice but to trust them," said Frodo.

"But where are they leading us?" asked Sam.

"Rivendell Master Gamgee," Strider answered from afar. "To the House of Elrond."

Hiccup gave him a peculiar look just for him saying that. He had never heard of this Rivendell before. Yet if it had answers, then he and Toothless are willing to take the chance.

Did you hear that?" asked Sam. "We're going to see the elves."

"Elves?' Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah," said Merry. "Wise folk with pointy ears. You never heard of them?"

"Well," he answered. "It wouldn't be my first time."

The five of them looked at him before dropping the entire conversation. For Strider, this was all coming to him. First he sees that this man with no other knowledge of the nine. And now he doesn't know anything about elves. He wondered if this could be the guy the prophecy had spoken of. For he had many that it stated. But he had to be sure about it. Otherwise, he has stumbled around the wrong guy. But who was he to judge them two. He's only been around them for half a day.

By noon, the weather started to change. Soon Hiccup found himself walking in the snow. Which to him was a sign that winter was near. The three of them just made it up to a hill before they came to a stop. They turned back and saw the hobbits making preparations to set up camp. But Strider thought otherwise.

"Gentlemen," he called out. "We do not rest until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You already had it," Strider answered.

"We had one yes," Pippin replied. "What about second breakfast?"

The three of them gave him a strange look and then walked away. Of course Hiccup never knew about second breakfast. That's why he followed Strider. Eventually they followed the three shortly. That was after Strider had thrown them a few apples as a snack of course. He offered Hiccup an apple himself, but he politely declined it. Stating that he doesn't eat at this time of day.

By late afternoon, they traveled through a swampy area. It wasn't really a challenge for Strider, Hiccup, and Bill since they had experience with marsh regions. But Toothless and the hobbits had a tough time traveling through it. Mainly because of the flies that irritated them to the bone.

More specifically Toothless. Who kept twitching his ears every time a fly touched his body. But what bugged him the most was the stench of wet corpses that laid through the swamps. But he was fortunate to have an acute sense of smell that made him tolerant to it. In which he was extremely thankful for.

By nightfall, they made camp at the marsh's edge. As darkness arose, the four hobbits had dosed off to sleep. Of course, Strider and the viking boy had been up. keeping a lookout for any sign of trouble. Hiccup had just taken Toothless to sleep and it was just the two of them.

To pass the time, Hiccup wrote a few things in his journal that he kept in Toothless's saddlebag. And Strider had sang a song in a language that he didn't understand. He would've asked him, if it weren't for Frodo. Who had already waken up from his sleep and beaten him to his question. Yet, instead of it being a question that he would ask, this was something different.

"Who is she?" he asked him. "The woman you sing of?"

He had not known of Frodo awakening, but he still answered his question.

"Tis Lady of Luthien," he responded. "The Elf-Maiden who gave love to Beren. A mortal."

"What happened to her?" he questioned out of curiosity.

Strider did not speak at first. Yet he was able to respond ti that question as well.

"She died," he answered. After a brief pause, he turns back to Frodo. "Gets some sleep Frodo."

Then the young hobbit lies back down and goes back to sleep. Leaving just Strider and Hiccup. Which for him, could be an opportunity to strike up a bit of conversation. Hopefully to get some answers for once.

"So," he started. "You seem to be the typical guy out here. What's your story?"

Strider did not speak at first. Just stared into the open marshes, which cast a ghostly glow over the horizon. He looked down to the ground, and then he looked back up.

"If you wish to know my story," he said. "Tell me yours first. I feel more comfortable sharing my secrets to people that I trust."

"Do you trust me?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well that depends," Strider answered. "It depends whether you're a servant or the enemy, or just another stranger like me, who knows nothing of the world we live in."

Hiccup was taken aback for a second. Mainly because of how smart this Strider feller was. But, he did have respect for him to keep certain things to himself and not tell them to a person he doesn't know.

"Fair enough," he admitted. He hesitated to tell him his story at first, but then he had the courage to tell him. "Now, this might sound crazy to you, but..."

He found it hard to just say it. The many possibilities could happen right here. He might think he's crazy. He might think he's lying. Or he's simply hiding something. Yet he had to trust in himself to tell this feller if he was ever gonna get home.

"...I'm not from this world."

He waited for Strider to respond. yet he said nothing at first. he still just stared out to the open marsh. But after a moment, he turns to face the young chief.

"I know," he said.

Hiccup was shocked. To think that this stranger would know that he is an out worlder, is one of the craziest things that he's ever heard.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Strider responded. "For you to know nothing of the elves is one thing. But to not know about the legends of Sauron and the One Ring, that is a rare thing to experience. For everyone in Middle Earth should know about Sauron, or at least the legend."

"Well, you got that right," Hiccup admitted once more. "I'm from an island called Berk north of an archipelago. My people, are a tribe based race called vikings. And of course what you can see from Toothless here, we are obviously accompanied by dragons. Now most dragons are very common to us. But dragons like Toothless, my best friend, are a special ones."

"Special one, you say?" Strider questioned. "How special?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Hiccup answered. "Toothless is the last of his kind. My tribes calls him by a Night Fury. Now where I come from, legend says that Night Furies rarely show themselves during the day. Always attacking at night. You could only tell the difference by a sonic based sound as it dives down towards its targets. But the most crucial thing about them, is their plasma blasts that decimate wooden buildings. Mostly ships or such."

Strider touched his chin and nodded his head. Extremely interested at this species that he's talking about.

"Interesting," he muttered. "What else do you call him? Besides Night Fury?"

"Well not much really," Hiccup replied. "But the most common one, is 'The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself.' No one knows why, which is a mystery. But I aim to one day understand the meaning of its cause."

This made him very curious. It also made him wonder who this man truly was to him. Because all of the clues were right in front of him. The boy carries a sword made of steel and could be set ablaze whenever he likes. He also is not of Middle Earth and comes from an Archipelago. And now he's accompanied by a dragon that is both his best friend and the last of his kind. But not only that, but he is a dragon that is the offspring of lightning and death itself.

Could it be? Could he be the man that the prophecy spoke of? The man who would unite the free peoples of Middle Earth and change the fate of the world? These questioned flowed through his mind as he sat there. Having a serious conversation with the boy himself.

"Alright," said Hiccup. "Now that I told you about us, about you? What do folks call you these days?"

Strider did not speak. He was still processing all of the information he just got from the young boy. But yet, he is a man who always keeps his word. Especially to people who might just be a victor to Middle Earth.

"Well, for starters," he responded. "I'm one of those folk that are usually called by 'Rangers', a type of people who know the wilderness better than anyone in Middle Earth."

"How much do you know?" asked Hiccup.

"Far too much," he responded. "As far as I'm concerned, I know every part of Middle Earth than anyone does around here. I spent all of my life in the wild. And for that, I possess many gifts. Gifts that no one else can have in Middle Earth."

Hiccup was impressed. For a man who knows a lot about nature is a man who would indeed be trusted. Mainly because they have more experience with many dangers that lurk around in life.

"But you know," Strider added. "I wasn't always like this. Born and bred in the wilderness."

"Really?" Hiccup questioned.

"Of course," Strider answered. "When I was little, my father was killed by a race called orcs. Foul creatures that serve the Dark Lord Sauron, who like mentioned before, was the Great Deceiver of Middle Earth. My mother, who feared that I'd join him because of my heritage, sought out a better life for me. She gave me to the House of Eldrond. Lord of Rivendell and wisest of the elves. There I lived under his love and protection for around twenty years. After that, I left him and assumed my proper role as Chieftain of the Rangers of North."

Hiccup was surprised about this tale. For him to lose his father when he was really young and to be abandoned by his mother and given to by another race for protection. It reminded him of something that happened in his own lifetime.

"You know," he said. "My mother left me when I was just a kid. And I sought out to my father's side. Who wanted me to be a proper dragon killer. But I thought otherwise. Amongst my people, I was more than likely to be the loser of the tribe. Always picked on by the other vikings. All I wanted was to be one of them. But when I met Toothless, that changed everything. He showed me what a dragon really is besides fire breathing monsters. He showed me that they are better than that. That they have a good side to him. This inspired me to reason with most of my enemies. To try to change their minds and persuade them to have a better life. But instead of avoiding harm, it brought nothing but it to my family. More specifically my father."

"What happened to him?" Strider asked to him.

He did not speak of first. To share this secret would bring more pain to him than it did before. He swore that he would forget that dreadful day that happened all that time ago. And now to share it would be the hardest thing to do than most. Yet if he did not answer, than what kind of viking would he be. To not be honest with his friends then his enemies.

"He died," Hiccup answered slowly. "Trying to save my life when I sought to persuade an enemy to bring peace instead of war."

"Who was the murderer?" Strider questioned.

Hiccup pointed at the sleeping dragon with mournful eyes.

"He did," he replied. "Shot him with one blast. He was commanded by the alpha to try to kill me, but instead he hit my father. Getting in the way of me."

Strider stood silent. He had never seen his father die before his eyes. But to see it done by the one friend that would stay close to forever would be the most awful thing to experience. it must to have been hard for him, at that time.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Well," Hiccup responded. "It wasn't all bad. Was I mad at Toothless for what he did? Yes, I was. But was it all his fault for pulling the shot in the first place? No, it wasn't. Did he make amends for his mistake? Of course he did."

"What do you mean?" Strider asked.

"After his death," Hiccup continued. "We traveled back to my home to break him from control of the alpha. Which wasn't that hard. After that, he felt bad for murdering my father in cold was more hard on him than it was on me. So, in a attempt to get revenge for his actions, he challenged the alpha and untied all of the dragons to drive him away. Now, we do our very best to protect our people, to prevent what happened to my father from ever happening again."

Now Strider was really impressed. This boy was indeed noble. To have witnessed countless events in his lifetime, plus having to suffer most of them. And was able to deal with those events without breaking down was a rare thing to do.

Yet, would he be willing to stop murder from happening in another world is a question that must be answered. And soon. But what if he didn't need to answer it, from the time being?

"You know something," he said to the boy. "There are folk, who suffer as much as you do. And judging about your character, you could be the type of fellow who could put an end to that. But that's if you're willing to take the chance."

Hiccup froze at that time. Not in a bad type of way, but in a curious yet shocked type way. If he was requesting what he thinks he's requesting, then of course he would take that chance.

But first he needs a bit more time to figure out some things that need to be figured out before he decides to take action. He still remembers that he does not completely know the world he is currently in. He only knows small bits, but he needs to know more.

"I guess we'll see," he answered. "Come on. We should get some rest."

"Of course," Strider responded. "Get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Then, the two lied down on their spots and slowly dozed off into their dreams. Saving their energy for the rest of the journey to come in the morning ahead of them.

* * *

While the company traveled on to their quest to Rivendell, another greater power had plans of his own. Far to the east, in the land of Isengard, the White Wizard Saruman has betrayed the Free Peoples of Middle Earth ans has sided with the enemy. Why he would do this is a question only the wisest would answer.

"The power of Isengard is at your command," he says telepathically. "Sauron, Lord of the Earth."

He heard nothing but whispers and words that were of an unknown language. Yet while he listen carefully through those whispers, he could hear his lord's commands loud and clear to him.

"The time has come, my friend," said the Lord of Flame. "The pieces of the puzzle are almost put together."

"Of what do you mean, my Lord?" Saruman asked.

"He has come to Middle Earth," Sauron answered. "He and his companion."

"You mean the warrior of Steel and Fire?" Saruman questioned. "The warrior that the prophecy of the White Tree of Gondor has spoken of?"

"Yes," the Dark Lord responded. "The Dragon Master and his beast of Flame of Lightning have arrived."

"What is you're command?"

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor. An army that not even the Persecutor can defeat. An army that could stop the prophecy from coming to be."

"As you command, Lord of the Shadows."

After that, Saruman exits his room and heads down to his he sits in his chair with his books and other items on the desk behind him. Dozed off into his thoughts. But after some time, two orcs enter the room and stand before the White Wizard himself.

"What orders from Mordor, my Lord?" the lead orc asks. "What does the Eye command?"

He did not answer at first, he just stood there with his mind battling a lot of things. But in the end, he finally came to a conclusion. And looked the two orcs dead in the eyes with a look of going into business.

"We have work to do."

* * *

By the end of the fifth day of their journey they reached a great tower that was bigger than any other tower Hiccup had ever seen.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked Strider.

"This was the great watchtower of Amun Sul," Strider said as he looked back at the others. "We shall rest here tonight."

By then, the others got the message and slowly made their way to the watchtower. By late in the evening they climbed up the path that wounded up the hill. From there, they found a small crevice on the side of the hill that was large enough to fit all of them.

Before darkness had arose, they unpacked their things from Billy and laid them on the ground in the middle. From there, Toothless was able to rest his body from all of that walking. He could use a bit of time to fly around, but to his master's request, it was wise not to do so.

After the unpacking was done, he takes a long folded up cloth and places it on the floor. There, he unrolls them, revealing four short, sheathed swords that were small enough for even a hobbit to carry.

"These are for you," he said as he gave the hobbits each sword. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around."

"I'll go with you," Hiccup volunteered. "For back up. You never know what would happen at a time like this. Especially in the dark."

Strider shot a looked at him before granting him his request.

"Fair enough," he admitted. Then he looks at the other hobbits who were looking at their blades before setting their eyes on him.

"Stay here."

Then the two began to walk off to the side of the cliff. Toothless got up to follow Hiccup, but was soon stopped by him.

"Toothless," he said. "Could you keep an eye on Bill for us while we're gone? Just so that he doesn't wander off."

Toothless gave his master a look, but did not aim to protest. He was too tired to do anything at this point. So there was no real point in protesting anyway. So he gives gives Hiccup a nod before walking back to his spot before sleeping. By then, the two slowly made their way down the hill to shout the area.

* * *

By nightfall, the two of them were only a few miles from the watch in search for any sign of enemy contact. In which they found nothing yet. It was so dark to the point where Aragon had to use a torch, while Hiccup had to pull out his sword. Which wasn't really amusing for Strider. They searched for an hour or two and found only a few tracks that were scattered across the ground.

"Anything yet?" Hiccup asked him

"Not much," Strider answered. "There were a few people who were here a few days ago."

"Should we follow the tracks?" Hiccup questioned.

"No," Aragon responded sharply. "It's best that we wander too far from the Weathertop."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded. "We should probably head back. It's getting late."

"Alright," Strider nodded as well.

By then, the two of them started heading back to the Weathertop. Along the way, something has been bugging Hiccup for a long while. And has been driving him mad. He had to find an answer to it. But he was lucky enough to have Strider answer it for him. Which could be the reason for this disturbance that he has been experiencing lately.

"Hey Strider," he called out. "Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Permission granted," Strider allowed.

Hiccup felt a little nervous about asking him this. But after the other night with their conversation, he was confident enough that he would be able to understand him better.

"When we were in Bree," he started off. "You said that something was true. What was true?"

There Strider froze dead in his tracks. For him to have brought this up was not really the best time. but if he was to cooperate with him, then it was best that he would know what was so important that he had to say. So he turned to face Hiccup and told him everything that he had to know about what was so true back at the village.

"A few thousand years ago," he said. "A prophecy was told through the White Tree of Gondor. It stated that, 'If darkness was ever to return to Middle Earth._ A man of steel and fire with a beast of lightning and death would come to our aid and unite the Free Peoples to defeat Sauron and bring peace to Middle Earth.'_ When I heard of it I thought that it was just talk. But judging how you came to be, and how far you've come in your life. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you could be that man."

Hiccup was shocked. To be a man with no clue about this world, and is expected to fight a war that he previously was not involved in is something that he could not except. But if they are in need of assistance, then this could be something that he could consider. But for now, he just needs time to think.

"Well," he said. "In that case, we'll see. We first have to get to Rivendell first."

"Okay then," said Strider. "Shall we?"

Then suddenly, a series of piercing shrieks ripped through the air. They looked at the direction of the weathertop and then took one look at one another in recognition of what that sound was and what it meant.

"They're here," said Hiccup.

They immediately drew out their swords and headed straight back to the watchtower. Knowing that the Nazgul have tracked them down to their location. Ready to do battle once more.

* * *

Back at the weathertop, Toothless was half asleep as he kept watch on the group. So far everything was going fine, but as time went on, he became too weary to see or smell the sense of a fire starting. He was also unaware of the dangers that a fire could cause. And for that, he didn't stop them.

But for his lack of knowledge, he did hear Frodo waking up and looking at the little campfire that they caused. And unlike Toothless, he wasn't too happy about their actions.

"What are you doing?" he questioned in slight panic.

And much to their concern, they didn't have much of a reaction either.

"Tomatoes," said Merry. "Sausages and nice crispy bacon."

"We saved some for you Mr. Frodo," Sam added.

At an instant, Frodo ran up and started pressing his foot on the campfire. Tempting to put out the flames.

"Put it out you fools," he said. "Put it out!"

"Oh that's nice," said Pippn. "Ash on my tomatoes."

Toothless opened one eye to see the commotion and then closed it afterwards. He had no interest in listening to children and their games. Especially during his nap time. So he didn't even bother to investigate.

But before he could doze off to sleep again, a long loud screech pierced through the air. Which made the Night Fury shoot his eyes up in shock and surprise. He perks his head up and sees the hobbits looking downward at the crevice.

He rushes down and looks to where the hobbits are looking. And from what he saw, five ringwraiths approaching the tower. And from there, he saw the hobbits draw out their Barrow Swords.

"Go!" Frodo shouted.

Then, they all started climbing up to the top of the tower. In quick thinking, Toothless alarms Bill and guides him down the mountain and towards safety.

* * *

Once they were off the weathertop, Toothless leaves Bill in a safe place near an old shack surrounded by stoned trolls. With lightning speed, he sprints his way towards the watchtower and climbs up the crevices. Once he reaches the summit, he sees that it's covered in ruins and weathered statues of great people long ago.

He hides on top of a tower and watches as the hobbits circle each other. Waiting for the wraiths to show up. He sees Frodo looking at a specific direction. And in the blackness of night at the specific direction, one of the hooded men arose from the darkness. Toothless observed as it drew out its sword, and held it vertical above its face. Its grip on the sword tightened. Making it more intimidating than before.

It began to approach the hobbits slowly, with four other wraiths following it. They closed in on them, their swords now pointed at them. Ready to strike at will. Toothless could attack them if he wanted to, but he was over matched an outnumbered by these hooded figures of death. He could lose this battle if it was him alone. Forcing the hobbits to think for themselves.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled as he drew the first strike.

He swings his sword at the middle wraith, but was easily blocked off with a counter swing. Once caught off guard, he smacks Sam across the face. Forcing him to hit a rocks not two far from the group. Merry and Pippin try to shield Frodo from the wraiths, but were easily thrown to the side. Leaving Frodo to face the hooded men alone.

But out of fear, he drops his swords and falls backwards. Which edged Toothless to do something instead of just standing there. But he knew that if he tried facing those wraiths alone, he'd be dead before Hiccup and Strider would come to aid. So he decided to hold back for another few minutes.

Back with Frodo, he unconsciously took out the Ring of Power from his pocket, which was a big mistake in his favor. And all the while knowing well that he shouldn't use its power, he couldn't help himself. But that didn't unnoticed. One of the wraiths in the middle, possibly the leader, approaches Frodo with a smaller blade in his the approach, Frodo began to crawl backwards until his back was up against a fallen pillar.

He began to hear voices that were coming from the ring. Calls to the Nazgul that it couldn't resist. He tried his best to resist those calls, but Frodo had no choice but to use it. So in a attempt to evade the hooded devils, Frodo puts on the ring and ends up disappearing.

Toothless saw this, and looked in every direction bellow to find him. Yet, judging by how the Nazgul were looking, it seems that Frodo hasn't even moved an inch. He turns to the wraiths and sees the lead one extending his hand out. And by an instant, he saw a yellow glowing circle appear from the spot where Frodo disappeared. He watched as it began to move towards the wraith.

But within a range of where it could grab it, the yellow circle was pulled back. And from there, the Nazgul extends his blade and stabs something that was right in front of it. Toothless knew that it was Frodo that it stabbed. He could hear his cries of pain. And his screams of agony. The very suffering of the little hobbit sparked something in the Night Fury's heart.

It wasn't pity or fear that triggered it. But it was a spark of rage. Bloodlust from inside of him that was caused by the very suffering of the little creature. He couldn't take it anymore. The resisting of this pain. He had to do something. No, he needed to do something. Something now.

And with all his might, he released a rage-like roar. In which got the Nazgul's attention. And with his ferocity, he jumped from the pillar and pounced on the lead Nazgul before he could draw his sword to down, he bit the wraith by its hood. Tossing it around like a rag doll. The other wraiths tried to back their leader up, but the Dragon Alpha's tail swept across the area. Forcing the other wraiths to pull back.

By then Frodo had taken off the ring and screamed in agony. Sam noticed this and rushed over to help out Frodo. But Frodo wasn't focused on Sam currently. He was focusing on the dragon who nearly saved him from suffering even more. He watched as the dragon fought with all of his might. Tossing the wraith who stabbed him around relentlessly. And there he thought, there was such courage in the dragon to risk his life to save him.

Toothless tossed the wraith around for a few more seconds before throwing it to a pillar. He turns back and sees that the other wraiths had him surrounded. Closing in as they pointed their swords at him. He snarled at them, turning in every direction as they drew closer. He roared at them with pure rage and anger. Facing each wraith and driving them back a couple more steps. He knew that this would happen. Yet he had no choice. Seeing the hobbit suffer was the spark that fueled him with rage. And at an instant, he turned back and fired a plasma blast at the wraith to his left. Sending it to another pillar.

From there, he grabs another wraith to his right's sword and pulls back. Causing to let go of its weapon and for Toothless to throw it away. There, he was met by a couple swings across the face. Few of which he dodged quickly. He counters them with a shove strike on two wraiths. And then claws another wraith by its face. Sending back a couple of steps.

And while he fought fiercely, it was still not a match for the might of Sauron's servants. They regained their strength and pressed on. Poking their sticks at the Night Fury as they force him to a corner. Two of the wraiths slashed him by the sides of his face as he lunged at them. he swiped his hand at the lead wraiths sword and lunged at it to make an opening. But the wraith pushes him back, stabbing him at his shoulder. Causing blood to leak from the wound.

He tried another option, but he felt relentless attacks forcing upon him. Feeling the cold blade pierce his scales as he lunged at them. And now he he turned back and saw that he was pinned against a pillar side and the edge of the weathertop. One of which four other wraiths ambushed him from behind and forced him down with their might. There, Toothless felt himself being jumped upon by four of the other wraiths.

And within a matter of minutes, he was completely restrained from movement. And was fully isolated. Two of the wraiths were holding his wings down to prevent him from escaping while the other six held him by his head and tail. The seventh wraith approached him from the middle. Toothless gazed upon it as it drew closer, fighting with all hist strength to break free. But despite his efforts, the wraiths tended to be stronger than he ever imagined.

Now at their mercy, he has no other escape plans. The lead wraith was now standing over him. Pressing its foot against his mighty head. It brings its sword up. Preparing to make its first dragon kill in ages. There, Toothless lets out a whimper. Crying out for mercy. Yet the wraith refused it. For it was a being to not give mercy. And for that, Toothless closed his eyes. Awaiting for death to claim him and join all of the other alphas who fell before him.

Yet, before it could strike a blow on him, something catches the Ringwraiths attention. Causing the lead wraith to back up from the dragon. And the next thing he knew, he saw Strider had driven the wraiths back with a sword and torch in both of his hands. The lead Nazgul backed up from the group and focused his attention on Frodo and Sam. One of which who had the ring in their possession.

But before he could take another step, the masked man from the ferry jumped in between them and stood right in front of the young hobbits. Driving a wedge between the wraith and its target. Still in pain from the stab, Frodo manages to turn his head around and see the outline of the person who stands in guard of him. And from where the others were standing. the rest could see as well.

They first misunderstood him as another wraith. But when they noticed the missing leg, they knew exactly who it was. And by the mark on the figure's shoulder, they could really well guess that it was Hiccup. He looked back and saw Frodo's condition. And noticed that he was hurt badly. Then he looks behind the lead wraith and saw that Toothless was gravely injured. From there, he looks at the two again, and then looks at the lead wraith. He was behind all of this. He knew it in his gut. And like Toothless, he craved for justice. Justice that will be served for hurting the boy and his best friend. He holds his sword out and leans into a fighting stance.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my dragon," he said darkly.

The wraith holds out his swords and initiates in its own fighting stance. Then the two start circling each other. Ready to do battle to ensure their right over the boy and the Night Fury.

* * *

The lead wraith stares at his enemy. And judging their previous encounter, this shouldn't be new for the two. Hiccup tightens his grip on his sword with two hands. Ready strike when ready. By then, the lead Nazgul lets out a piercing screech before charging at the young viking. It raised its sword up and brought it down on him. Only for the Berkian Chieftain to counter it with his own sword. The wraith pressed down even more before Hiccup pushes it back. Followed with a kick to the chest with his metal leg.

The hobbits were amazed as the wraith was sent flying to the other end of the weathertop and eventually hitting the top of the pillar. They all watched as the wraith slides down from the pillar and hits the floor. Three of the other wraiths heard their comrade fall and focus their attention of the Viking Chief. Who welcomed anyone else who would dare challenge him.

But while Hiccup was busy with those few wraiths, Strider single handedly battled the other five Nazgul. He swung his torch around as he countered the Ringwraith's sword attacks. He ducked one wraith's swing attack before nudging it with his torch. And by then, the entire wraith was set ablaze. Screaming with piercing screeches as it fled the weathertop.

The other four struggle to keep up with Strider's footwork. By then he ducks again and sets another Nazgul on fire. Leaving just one to deal with as the other two flee the watchtower along with the others. Strider presses his attack on the fourth Nazgul, driving it towards the edge. Eventually for that wraith, it gives up the fight and runs to the edge, jumping off the weathertop in the process.

By then, all that was left was the other three that Hiccup has been dealing with. They charge at him as he readies himself to take on a three to one fight. With one clash, he counters all of their sword strikes. And with his strength, he pushes them back and presses on. He swung his sword at the wraiths. Keeping momentum as he managed his end of the fight. The third wraith temps to cut off his head, but Hiccup ducks, delivering an uppercut to the stomach in the process.

The other two wraiths approach him in two opposite directions, but despite their efforts, Hiccup crouches low and flips his sword. Before they could even touch him, they saw that he was spinning in a circle. And from his end, green smoke came out from the other end of the smoke. In curiosity and caution, they stopped what they were doing and watched as the smoke covered the floor around them.

They looked at Hiccup, who was giving them a smirk. And at an instant, a spark came out from that same end of the sword. And before they knew it, the cloud of smoke was lighten up. Creating a massive explosion. One that set both of the Nazgul on fire. They screeched in pain as they ran to join their kin at the bottom of the weathertop.

Now there were only two left. The other one he did not know, but that previous wraith that accompanied the other two caught him by the back in surprise. Stabbing him in the shoulder in the process. It looks as if he was injured, but he slowly got back up. The hobbits watched in great impression as Hiccup was able resist a blow like that. But much to their amazement, he wasn't finished. He swings his sword around before stabbing the wraith in the chest with his fire sword.

They all watch as the wraith screeches like hell and makes a run for the edge of the tower. Jumping off it as well. After that, he looks at the final wraith. Who came at an standoff with the viking. Strider managed to turn his head and face the wraith as well. The three seemed to be at an impasse. But before anyone could make a move, Strider turns around and throws his torch at the wraith. As it flew, a plasma blast was shot in the air. Hitting the torch as it landed inside the nazgul's hood. Also causing a massive explosion in the process.

By then, the wraith was set ablaze. Fire raging all over its body as it screeched loudly. As it ran to the cliff, it left a trail of fire behind. There, it jumped down and was never seen again. They both looked up and saw Toothless in a firing stance as his smoke came out of his mouth. He took two deep breaths before collapsing to the ground. Hiccup rushed over to his side. Dropping to his knees and held up the dragon's head with his arms.

"Toothless," he said. "Are you okay, bud?"

The Night Fury crooned a bit as he looked back at his scars. He had a few lashes on his neck and two to three blade marks on his back. Most of them were bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Here," said Strider as he came to his side. "Take this to stop the bleeding."

He gave Hiccup a few herbs and a large piece of cloth to wrap around them. Hiccup accepted them without question and began the healing process. He didn't need a tutorial since he knew a lot about herbs. Which he acquired from one of Gothi's teachings back at Berk.

"Alright Toothless," he calmly said to his companion. "This is gonna hurt a bit. So, try your best to stay still."

He gently took the herbs and mashed them up together. Then, he looked down at the largest wound he got and carefully placed them above them. And with some dignity, he pressed the herbs into the wound. Toothless drew his head back and lets out a howling roar. And then drops his head back down to the ground. After a few seconds, the pain finally stopped for him. And Hiccup was finally able to wrap up most of his wounds.

"I'm sorry bud," he apologized. "But that was the only way."

Toothless shot a look at him but then gave him a forgiving side. For he trusted his human companion into doing what's right. Even if it wasn't the best thing. But beside Toothless's situation. Frodo wasn't doing too good neither. Hiccup heard a cry from him and rushed to his position. There, he saw Strider as well as the other hobbits kneeling beside the fallen boy.

"What happened, Strider?" he asked.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade," Strider answered as he picked up the blade that was used to injure the young hobbit. One of which dissolved as he spoke. Leaving only the hilt to be seen. "If not treated quickly, he'll turn into a wraith within hours."

"Can you heal him?" asked Hiccup. "You got some qualities of a healer."

"This is beyond my skill to heal," Strider responded. "He needs elvish medicine."

Then he picks Frodo up as he squealed from the agony.

"Can your dragon walk?" he questioned the viking.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "He had only a few wounds but he'll be fine. He just has to take it easy for a little bit."

"Good," Strider responded. "Cause we'll need him to carry Frodo for a little while. Two hands aren't always helpful on foot."

"I understand."

Then the two of them walked over to Toothless's side. Who slowly got up on his feet. He seemed to be okay for the most part. But he was in no shape for fighting or flying anyhow. Not after this.

"Hey bud," said Hiccup as he approached him slowly. "Do you think you can carry Frodo until we get to Rivendell?"

Toothless gave him a questioning look at first, but when he looked behind Hiccup and saw the boy gravely injured, he couldn't refuse it. He slowly turns to his side as Strider places the young hobbit on his back. From there, they carefully make it down from the weathertop and continue to make their journey to Rivendell. Before it's too late.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Please click on the review button if you have anything to say about the chapter or story in general. If anyone is wondering about the other crossovers, they are currently on hiatus until I finish this story. I'll probably have some time to add chapters for some of them, but this is my decision regarding them. Okay people, please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Flight of the Ford

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter six. Sorry it had to be so early. But i noticed that I have been making some slow process these couple of weeks. Fir anyone who has finished with chapter five, please review if you have anything before reading this chapter. Alright, enough with that. Enjoy.**

* * *

They continued through the forest for about another hour. It was almost dawn. And the wind was picking up at a greater speed than from before. The group decided to rest a bit in a cave by a bunch of trolls. Toothless sat Frodo down on a few rocks as Sam checked up on him. And much to his condition, he was going from bad to worse. It was only a matter of time before things would get even more bad from what it is now.

"Look Frodo," he said as he attempted to cheer him up. "It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls."

Hiccup looked up and saw the trolls himself. He never actually thought that he's ever seen one before. More so that he didn't believe that they would actually exist. But if a dragon could be of flesh and blood than so shall they. He just wondered if they stole anyone's left socks before. But as he thought of this, his mind was cut off by Sam's alarming voice.

"He's gone cold," he heard him say.

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin.

"He's passing into the Shadow World," Strider answered as he held up another torch. "Soon he'll become a wraith like them."

"How much time do we have?" Hiccup questioned.

"Not long," Strider responded.

Then, they heard another screech coming from a distance. One that Toothless growled at as they continued through the night.

"They're close," said Merry.

Then Strider goes over to Sam. Who was still with Frodo on his left side. He looks back to see if Hiccup was paying attention. In which he was, and then turns back to the hobbit.

"Sam," he said. "Do you know the athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye that's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning," he explained. "Hurry."

Then, the two set off and try to collect kingsfoil. But before Strider could do so, he collects Hiccup to help him find it.

"Help me out with this," he said. "We need to find a plant that could save Frodo from the poison."

"Alright," Hiccup responded. "Just point me in the right direction."

"Good."

Then the two disappear from the group and search through the bushes in hopes of finding this plant that could help Frodo. Yet they were aware that time for him was running out. So they had to move fast.

After a few minutes of looking around, Hiccup and Strider found an area that was covered in small weeds. Unfortunately, most of them were not the right type of weed that they were looking for. Yet they knew that they were close. For this number of weeds could serve them very well. The two of them decided to split up so they could cover more ground.

Hiccup searched a few bushes to the left while Strider was searching a bunch of bushes a few yards behind him. He dug his hands through and examined them closely to see if they were the right kind of plant. Yet this was another different weed. So he tossed it aside and kept searching. He examined three more bushes until he reached the last one.

Unlike the others though, this one was much similar to when Strider explained it to them. And judging by its physical traits, it matched the full description. He found it. The weed that could ease up the poison that had Frodo choking for so many hours. He picked a few of them and placed it in his satchel that he carried with him. he was about to rendezvous with Strider before he felt something that was awfully strange.

And it was that he has been quiet for a long while. At first he thought that he was still searching, but by the time he could guess again, he heard a blade touching someone just behind him. Then, he heard a voice.

"What's this?" it asked. "A ranger cut off his guard?"

At that moment, Hiccup took a dart out of his pocket, and flung it over his shoulder. From there, he turned around, did a somersault and pulled out his sword. Only for it to clash with another. Shortly after that, he stood face to face with a female with pointy ears who stood her ground.

Leaving them two at an impasse. Hiccup was gonna make another move, until he looked down at Strider. Who innocently put his hand up an towards. Then he looks back at the mysterious female before standing down. And in return, the female did the same.

"You must be a friend of Strider's," he guessed.

"That's right," she responded. "How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes," he answered. "Normally strangers would attack without giving their enemies time to react, but you waited until I made the first move. Which I could say is really impressive."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me," she said. "I'm here to help."

"So it seems," Hiccup replied as he held his hand out. "I'm Hiccup by the way."

"Arwen," she replied back as she shook the hand. "Arwen of the House of Elrond."

"As I heard," said Hiccup. "You know, Strider said a lot about your house before. But he never mentioned anyone like you."

"He can say a lot of things," she said as she looked back at him. "But it's best that we bring this up at another time. Frodo needs our help."

"Right," Hiccup said in realization.

Then, she showed her the way to the camp. Almost forgetting about Strider, in which Hiccup looked back as he gave him the look. He didn't know what it was for, but he didn't ask anyway.

* * *

Back at the camp, Toothless kept watch on Frodo as Merry and Pippin stood guard in case if the Nazgul showed up again. He looked closer at Frodo and crooned as he breathed heavily. He pitied himself for not saving him when he had the chance. Yet he was grateful for doing something at least. Yet, to see the little thing suffering like this made is stomach ache. And it wasn't because of the wounds.

But aside from that, a slight appearance of light that came from his right caught his attention, and he shifted to that direction. Snarling as his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared out. Possibly another wraith. But instead, he saw a beautiful lady riding on a white horse appearing out from the woods. Her very appearance made Toothless drop his guard.

His wings hit the floor and his eyes became from being slit-like, to more roundish. The Night Fury purrs as she dismounts her horse and approaches the two of them. She stood just over Frodo as she knelt before him. She looks at Toothless, who looked as if he's seen the most beautiful girl he as ever come across. Who's very reflection appeared in his eyes.

As if her own soul reflected his own. She first stared him directly in the eyes without fear or hesitation. Then, she started speaking in a language that the other hobbits could not understand. But it could be something that Toothless could be familiar with.

"_Have nothing to fear dragon,"_ she said as she touched the side of his head with her right hand. "_I have come to help."_

At that very moment, Toothless felt uneasy. He thought not to trust her, yet he beauty and wisdom told him otherwise. He looked around before looking right back at her. Then he complied to her wishes and gave her some space for her to help Frodo.

From there, she leaned closer to Frodo. Looking at his current condition. After a moment, she was soon accompanied by Hiccup and Strider. Who rushed over to her side. The hobbits joined them shortly after.

"Who is she?" asked Merry.

"She's an elf," Sam answered.

She took a look at his wound and was at a moment of fear and worry.

"He's fading," she said to Strider. "He's not going to last."

"This should probably help," Hiccup said as he handed Strider some of the kingsfoil that he collected.

After doing his little thing, Strider was able to extract the weed into the wound. It was enough to slow the poisoning down as said before, but they were still running out of time.

"We must get him to my father," she said.

And before Hiccup knew it, he watched as Strider and Arwen loaded him up to her horse. In which he followed shortly after.

"I've been looking for you for two days," she said to Strider. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

By then, the two of them started having a conversation in a different language. But due to their posture and gestures, Hiccup could already tell what they were saying. And he could make out what their plan was.

"_Stay with the hobbits," _Strider suggested. _"I'll send horses for you."_

_"I'm the faster rider," _she argued back. "_I'll take him."_

_"The road is too dangerous."_

"What are they saying?" asked Pippin.

"Shh," Hiccup hushed. "It might be something important.

"_Frodo's dying,"_ she urges. "_If I can get across the river, the power of my people can protect him..._I do not fear them."

The Strider gives in to her advice.

"_As you wish."_

Then, she mounts her horse and prepares for the journey. But before she could ride out, Hiccup interrupts.

"If you're going out there," he said. "Let me and Toothless cover you from the air."

"Why so?" asked Strider.

"As a lookout," Hiccup responded. "If we see one of them wraiths out there, we'll warn them if their close."

The two of them looked at each other before looking at Hiccup. And at amiss, Strider gives him a nod. And Hiccup soon calls out Toothless for the flight. In which he gets all excited. While they prepared for takeoff, Arwen begins to question Strider about the sudden appearance of the viking in the other language.

"_Who is that, that travels with you?" _she asked. "_Is he one of your kin_?"

"_For sometime_," Strider answered. "_But he maybe the one who may help us all_."

She was taken aback with those words. For she knew what Strider spoke of. She looked down, in an endless battle with her mind to piece it together. Yet she somehow managed to figure it out, but wan't sure.

"_The prophecy..." _she muttered to herself. "_Are you sure_?"

"_Not yet," he answered. "But we must get him to Rivendell. Just to make sure."_

_"Okay_," she said as she relaxed herself. "_But I hope you're right. For our sake."  
_

After a minute of last preparation, they were all ready. Hiccup mounted Toothless as he stood right next to Arwen and her horse. Leaving Strider to his side. He looks at the too and gives them one last saying before they set off.

"Hiccup," he said. "Stay strong. Make sure she makes it there."

Hiccup gave him a nod as he gestures Toothless to prepare to fly.

"Arwen," Strider said as he looked at the too. "Ride hard. Don't look back."

Then, she speaks to the horse in the same language. And next thing they knew, the horse takes off. Followed by Toothless taking to the skies. Leaving the group to have to walk all the way to Rivendell.

"What are you doing?!" Sam shouted from a distance. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Strider looked on. Having faith that they will make it in time before either the poison or the Nazgul take the life of Frodo Baggins himself.

* * *

They traveled for a very long distance, covering a greater distance than they did before. The air felt strong, pushing against both Dragon, Viking, Elf, and Horse alike The sun shined above their faces, casting a hastily mood in the atmosphere.

They traveled across a field with lightning speed. With the dragon pair flying just above them. After an hour, they reached a Woodland area. With Hiccup and Toothless flying above the trees. Keeping a lookout for any sign of the nazgul.

He looked down at the pair from the ground, and saw Frodo wobbling back and forth from Arwen's grasp. Yet he did not fall. And for that, they did not worry. Instead they kept their eyes peeled for wraiths that would have the nerve to give chase.

At first they saw nothing, but when Hiccup took one last look down, he saw a black figure that was tailing Arwen to her left. When he looked to his left, he saw another tailing her as well. It almost looked like as if it was an illusion, but when they descended a bit as the dust cleared, it was revealed that the Nazgúl were right behind them.

"Arwen!" he called out. "Behind you, twelve o'clock!"

She heard his call and looked back. Spotting at least three wraiths tailing her. Then she turned back and resumed her ride. From where Hiccup and Toothless were, they looked like there were just mirrors. Reflecting as they passed each tree. But by the time she passed an open area, it was confirmed that they were there. Screeching as they rode their horses.

By the times she got to the other end of the clearing, five of them were giving chase to her. She pushed as hard as she could. Hitting a tree branch in the process. One that gave her a scar on the right side of her cheek.

They ran for another turn before she looked back again. Seeing at least seven of them tailing her now. She turns back and makes another turn into an open plain. With the Nazgul in pursue as their horses pounded and whined violently.

The pair from above headed in their direction and was directly above the Ringwraiths. When they reached the middle of the plain, all nine of the Nazgúl were in pursuit. He watched as Frodo, half-unconscious turns back to sense the presence of the hooded demons. One of the wraiths, who was the closest to Arwen, closes in and tried to snatch Frodo from her grasp.

At that moment, Toothless shoots a plasma blast just in front of the Nazgul. Causing it to pull back a couple of paces. At that moment, Arwen urges her horse to go faster. In which it did. They reached the other end of the plain and disappeared into the wooden plain. Hiccup and Toothless try to stay with her, but the forest was so thick that they could even see her.

But as they pressed on, they saw her turning in multiple directions in order to evade the wraiths. Which was hard for them two too do, since they could barely see her. But it changed to their figure as they watched her jump over a log. There, they dived in closer to catch up to her. Firing another plasma blast as a Nazgul too, jumped over it. Which halted the horse's approached.

They rounded for another block before finally reaching the river. They watched as Arwen crossed the river and stopped at the other side. From there, they descended from the skies and landed right beside her. He was gonna ask why she stopped, but when he looked at the other side of the river, he understood why.

For the Nazgúl stopped dead in their tracks just at the edge of the water. Their horses reared up, screaming and whining as dared not to cross the water. Leaving the Ringwaiths at a total impasse.

"Give up the half-ling," the lead wraith demanded. "Boy and she-elf."

Before Hiccup could respond, Arwen draws out their sword. Challenging the Nine to cross the river and get their prize.

"If you want him," she threatened. "Come and claim him."

In response, the Nazgul drew their swords as well. Excepting her challenge. And with no other option, Hiccup drew out his sword as well. Then, the wraiths urged their reluctant steeds to cross the ford. One of which, made both Arwen's horse Asfaloth, to rear up, and Toothless to snarl maliciously as his back glowed blue.

As they drew closer, Arwen started chanting something in her own elvish language at the river, as if she was calling to something. One of which Toothless looked upon as she chanted on.

_"Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer," _she started. "_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer..."  
_

As she continued to chant, Toothless looked to the river and the ground bellow them and noticed that the water level began to rise. Indicating that something big was about to happen at this very moment.

"..._Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Uliar_!"

Once she was finished chanting, Toothless's right ear perked up. He turned to his right and saw a massive wave that was raging through the river and coming straight at the Nazgul. At that moment, the wraiths began to panic. They turned to their right and began to make a run for it down river.

As the river edged closer, Hiccup and Toothless noticed that there were horse shaped heads that popped out of the wave. But beside that, they turned back to the nine. Who made an effort to outrun the wave. But despite their efforts, it was too late. And the five of them heard one last screech from them before they were completely consumed by the wave.

And they watched as the Nazgúl were washed away, taken deep into the river. After that, Hiccup looked shocked as if he saw the most bad*ss thing ever since he arrived.

"That was...pretty excessive," he managed to get out. "Eh bud?"

Toothless gave out a snort-ish growl before turning back towards Arwen. Who apparently sat Frodo down as he breathed heavily. They were out of time. For he was in a dying state now.

"Frodo, no!:" she cried. "Frodo, don't give in! Not now!"

She started shaking him rapidly. Seeing if there was any sense in him. Unfortunately for her though, there was no sense in him. Tears an her down her face. Her heart filled with failure and guilt. For it already had consumed him. She embraced him in a tight hug. Closing her eyes and waiting for death to take him.

Yet, she felt a hand that touched her shoulder. She looked back and saw Hiccup. With Toothless right behind him.

"We have to keep moving," he said. "There's still time to save him."

Apparently for her though, she nodded her head and denied it.

"No," she responded. "It's too late. He has given in to darkness."

But despite her denial, Hiccup seemingly defied it.

"Maybe," he said. "But we didn't come this far just to lose him. We have to try."

"Why can't you see it?!" she argued. "He's gone."

"How do you know that?!" she shot back. "How do you know that he's not dead like the rest of them?!"

"You know nothing of this world. You don't understand the power that consumes us all."

She turned back to Frodo and kept on mourning for him. Yet Hiccup wasn't finished with what her conversation.

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "I'm not from here. But where I come from, I fight for what's right. And now matter how difficult it could be, or how hopeless the situation could, I still try. Sure there can be times where you're stuck with a problem you can't fix, or if you don't make it to your objective in time. But if you at least try, try hard and not give up, then I promise you right here and right now, that there will be some good out of this."

Then he extends out his hand to her while she still hold Frodo.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Are we just gonna sit here and cry like a child, or are we gonna save that kid while we still can?"

She looked up at him. With tears still in her eyes. They shared a look before she looked back at Toothless. Who crooned at the sight of her feeling all sad. Then she looked back at Hiccup. And thought to herself that he is not the type of guy who would not give up so easily. Which was an easy virtue for a man of the prophecy to obtain. And within that look, she gave into the proposition, that she would at least try to save the young hobbit.

And for that, she took his hand. And helped her up to his feet.

"Alright," she said. "I'll do it."

"Good," Hiccup responded. "Now let's go save the boy."

* * *

**And that's the end of another chapter. Please click on the review box if you have anything in general regarding either my progress or future updates. Okay folks, see you in chapter seven.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rivendell

**Hey everyone. Here's Chapter seven. I don't really have much to say about progress or the story but I'll say this to the person who commented about people being afraid of Toothless. It won't go unnoticed. There will be some point in the story where he is called out as a monstrosity. And there will be other times where people question his presence. But have nothing to worry, they will appear in the future. Alright everyone, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Frodo slowly started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a warm, comforting bed. With his head settling on one of the softest pillows he had ever felt since his time at the Shire. Turns out, Hiccup and Arwen were able to make it in time to save him. And for that, he is very grateful for their assistance. Now it's only a matter of figuring out where he is.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You are in the House of Elrond," said a strange voice. "And it is ten o'clock in the morning. On October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

He turned to his right and saw a tall man sitting in a chair beside him. He wore a pointy hat and had a gray beard that stretched down his chin. He was someone that was quite familiar to the young hobbit. Perhaps a certain wizard mentioned in Bree.

"Gandalf," he called him by name.

"Yes, I'm here," said the wizard. "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

Frodo began sat up for a bit. He felt a bit of pain across his chest. But nothing too serious.

"The credit goes to the man with the dragon," he said. "If it weren't for him I'd would've never made it."

"Of course," said Gandalf. "The lad has some courage in him. And for that, we thank him for his service."

Yes they both did, but something else hit Frodo's mind. Something that should've happened back at the Village of Bree.

"What happened Gandalf?" he asked him. "Why didn't you meet us?"

"Well, I'm sorry Frodo," said Gandalf. He paused for a bit in his own guilt. But he managed to tell him. "I was delayed."

* * *

**Flashback**

On the top of Isengard just a few days back, Saruman continues to torment the grey wizard as he tosses him around. A few days ago, Gandalf rode to the tower to seak council from the white wizard. He told him so much about the enemy. But shortly after he has discovered that his old friend had been working with the enemy through the use of the palantir.

Saruman has tried to convince him to join the enemy's side in hopes of sparing his life, but the old man had refused his offer. Locking in a deadly battle that would decide his fate. He tried his best to defeat Saruman, but came to no prevail, and was quickly overpowered by the wizard's might. Now he remains a prisoner of his. With no way to escape the horrible torture he has received from him.

But fortunately for him, he has found a way to escape. Through communicating with a moth to send help, What it was that would come to his aid was a mystery, but would be found out shortly.

"Friendship of Saruman is not likely thrown aside," said the White Wizard. "One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the ring, or embrace your own destruction."

He tosses Gandalf to the ground once more. Bringing him to his mercy. But from what Gandalf has seen, the tiny moth has come back to him. And from which he knew that help had arrived. And now, all that was left was to give the traitor one last message.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring," he said with great dignity. "Only one who could bend it to his will. And he doesn't...share...power."

Then, he makes a break for the the edge of the tower and jumps over. Saruman rushes over and looks down, only to see the Gray Wizard land on the back of a large eagle. From there, he watches as he flies away from Isengard. Leaving him to himself.'

"So you have chosen death," Saruman muttered.

* * *

"Gandalf," he said. "What is it?"

"Nothing Frodo," Gandalf replied.

By then, the two of them dropped the issue. And although Frodo would like to hear the story, he respected his friend's wishes. But besides that, the two of them were interrupted by a few visitors. For the most part, Sam was probably the most eager to see his condition. For too long has Frodo been asleep. And now, he gets a chance to visit him at the right time.

"Frodo!" he said as he rushes over to his side.

"Sam," Frodo says in recognition.

"Bless you're awake."

Gandalf chuckled a little as he watched Sam take Frodo's hand.

"Sam has hardly left your side since he arrived here."

He looked at him and then noticed someone else entering the room. And judging by looks, he was completely recognizable. For Hiccup had entered the chamber in hopes of seeing him too.

"It's you," he said. "It's-"

"Hey kid," said Hiccup. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I guess, " Frodo replied. "if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I'm just glad we were able to make it in time," Hiccup admitted. "You weren't doing so good when we arrived."

Yes Hiccup was here to see him, but Frodo thought that there was something missing. Something that could add in to the equation.

"Where is-?"

"He's in the other room sleeping," Hiccup answered. "After they took you in, the people here showed us the way to our chambers. And let me tell you. Settling in wasn't that hard. After getting us fed and our clothes washed from all of the traveling, we were able to manage just fine. Except when Toothless couldn't keep his head off of every female elf in the building. he was almost love-crazed. Especially with that Arwen fella. Ever since she showed up, he never took his eyes off her."

"Strider wouldn't have been happy about that," said Frodo.

"Well, not in that kind of manner," Hiccup added. "It's almost like...if he had a thing with the beauty of the elves. Because it wasn't just her. A few days ago, he got some of the lady elves to caress him to the point where they had to seduce him with garden oil. It wasn't a pretty sight."

They all chuckled to hear a tale like that. Even if it was a pretty short one. But while he thought of this, he also remembered that he had never properly introduced him to Gandalf.

"Hey Hiccup," he said. "Have you ever met Gandalf before?"

"Yes," Hiccup answered. "He came to me just yesterday and gave me all of the answers that I needed."

"Well, let us not forget that you are the one who saved him," said Gandalf. "And I'm a friend of all who do good in this world. Even of you're not technically from here."

"Well, the honor is mine, Master Gandalf," Hiccup thanked. "You're a good man. And good men like you have my upmost respect."

"Well thank you," Gandalf replied.

The two shared a look before focusing their attention on Frodo and Sam.

"But enough about us," said Hiccup. "This is about you."

"Yeah," said Sam. "We were worried about you. Weren't we Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skill of Lord Elrond," said Gandalf. "You're beginning to mend."

And before they all knew it, an elf with a tiara on top of his head appeared next to Gandalf. Looking down at the dear hobbit.

"Welcome to Rivendell," he said. "Frodo Baggins."

After taking a look at Frodo, he turns to his attention to Hiccup. Who gave a a little bow with his head in respect of the lord of this house. And in return, the elf lord bowed his head down as well.

"Come, Master Hiccup," he said. "We have much important things to discuss."

"Of course, Lord Elrond," Hiccup responded as he exited the chamber through the window side. From there, him and Gandalf followed him shortly. But before he could exit, the Gray Wizard gave the two hobbits one last look before leaving.

"All leave you to it, Frodo," he said as he exited the building.

* * *

By the afternoon the three of them reached a part in Rivendell that was covered in books and many papers. Much to Hiccup's surprise, these books contained lots of information on Middle Earth. And although he has now figured out where he is, he now has to find out if he could get home or not.

"So, like you have mentioned before," said Elrond. "You are the man who would seek to bring peace to your people."

"That's right," Hiccup replied. "But what exactly is it that you wanted to show me? I've only been here for a few days and don't even know where I am...specifically that is."

"Your questions will be answered shortly, Master Viking," Elriond responded. "Follow me."

Next thing he knew, Hiccup was being led into a secret chamber among one of the book shelves. He was led down a stair case that pointed the three of them in the direction of a secret chamber. When they reached the bottom, a metal gate covered the other side of the room. Fortunately for Elrond, he did not need a key to open the door.

He simply pushed it open, and what was on the other side, was one thing that Hiccup could not ignore. A stone table laid in the center of the room. Torches with blue flame glowed on the opposite sides of the chamber. There, a tablet laid on top of the stable. Covered in markings that were of a different language. A language that the elves use in their time. Hiccup examined it. Observing every detail with extreme precaution.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This was made shortly after Isildur's death," Gandalf answered.

"I'm sure that your friend Strider told you of the prophecy?" Elrond questioned.

"Yes, he did," Hiccup responded.

"So you can now see here, Dragon Master, that your coming was foretold by these people," said Gandalf. "And the time that you've presence in Middle Earth..has been at the right time indeed."

"Why?" asked Hiccup. "What's going on around here?"

"We are at war with the armies of Mordor to the east," said Elrond. "Sauron is gathering all his strength to him. Soon he will have a legion so vast that the people of Middle Earth will not be able to withstand."

"Yes, but," said Hiccup. "Who exactly is this Sauron fellow? I hear him so much that he's almost like a legend in a fairy tale."

"This is no fairy tale Master Hiccup," said Gandalf. "But may I suggest we start at the beginning to answer your question."

Elrond gives Gandalf a nod before turning back to Hiccup to tell him how this whole situation started.

"To start off it was a simple beginning," he started. "It began many years ago when the Rings of Power were forged. Three for the elves, Seven of the Dwarves, and Nine for the race of men."

As Lord Elrond told the story, Hiccup watched as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket and placed it on the stone table. He unrolled it and showed Hiccup a map of Middle Earth. Something that Hiccup had been looking for since he first came to this placed.

"After a while," he continued. "The rings gave each race enough strength to govern their own kingdoms. But just before we could live in peace, we were all deceived by Sauron. Who forged a ring of power in secret to control the other rings. And within that ring, he poured everything into it. Giving it all of his might and his cruelty. And with his new ring, he gained complete dominance over all of Middle Earth. And one by one, many villages and kingdoms fell into ruin by the orcs. And many free lands fell for the power of the ring. But of course, there were some who were able to resist. And just three thousand years ago, a last alliance of men and elves made an attempt to defeat Sauron and gain freedom of middle Earth. And of course, I was there to witness it all."

"Wait," Hiccup interrupted. "You were there?"

"Of course," said Elrond. "I was Captain under the command of Gil-glad. The battle of Mordor was very violent. Brave ones gave their lives for the freedom of their people. even Gil-glad himself. But we were able to push the armies of Mordor back and defeat Saruons armies. And on that day...it should've ended."

"What happened after that?" asked Hiccup.

"That was when he came out," said Gandalf. "To counter their armies himself."

"Yes," Elrond added. "He came out to face us in the battle. Many were slain. Elendil, High king of Gondor, a kingdom of man, had been striked down by the Dark Lord himself. His son, Isuildur took his father's broken sword and did the undoing."

"What was that?"

"He cut the finger that wielded the One Ring," Elrond answered. "And for that, for so many years Middle Earth fought for his freedom. And by then, the enemy has been defeated. But what came next, was he most unfortunate."

"What was it?"

* * *

**Three thousand years ago**

"Isuildur hurry," said a much younger Elrond. "Follow me."

(Voice over three thouand years later) **"**_I led Isuildur into the fires of Mount doom. Where the ring was once forged. And the only place where it could be unmade_."

The two of them came across a long bridge, leaving to a dead end just at the end of it. At the bottom, there appeared a pool of lava. One of which had the power to undo the Ring of Power.

"Cast it into the fire!"

Isildur was about to do so, but when he took one last look at the ring, he started to hear whispers. As if the ring was calling to him.

"Destroy it!" Elrond commanded.

But consumed by his greed and his hate, his refused to do so. Smiling at Elrond menacngly.

"No!"

Then he walks away from Mount Doom, taking his newly earned prize doing so.

"ISILDUR!"

* * *

"Isildur kept the ring," Elrond added on. "And the line of kings had been broken. The strength of men began to fade. They're now divided, scattered, and leaderless."

"What happened to Isildur?" asked Hiccup.

"The ring deceived him to his death," Gandalf answered. "He died being ambushed by orcs who were trying to take back what belonged to their master."

"And the ring?"

"It had been lost," said Elrond. "Forgotten. For many generations. As years went on it started to become a myth. That was until a creature by the name of Gollum, found it in a lake and took it into the Misty Mountains. For many years there, it broke him in body and spirit. Very soon he was nothing more than a little monster."

"Like a gremlin I suppose?" asked Hiccup.

"I do not know what a gremlin is," Elrond answered. "But if it was to be like him, then yes. After a while, the ring began to grow tired of him. And sought out a new master. One day, it abandoned him. And them came into the hands of a hobbit. Whom had found it during his quest to Erebor."

"And I believe," said Hiccup. "That it was Frodo who found it. Or am I mistaken."

"it was actually his Uncle, Bilbo Baggins," said Gandalf. "An old friend of mine. He carried it back to the Shire. Where he kept it in his possession for a long while..."

Then, Gandalf told him the story about the events of Bilbo's 111th birthday, followed by Frodo finding out about the presence of the One ring. He also told him about how Frodo needed to get as far away from the Shire as possible as the Nazgul were hunting him.

He also told him that Gollum had been the reason that he was found out. For he had been captured and tortured by the orcs for countless hours. He also added that they had been betrayed by Saruman and how he knows about the prophecy.

"Well, said Hiccup. "That was, a lot of information."

"But you see, Persecutor," said Gandalf. "Sauron is now on the move. He is regaining most of his strength through the power of the ring."

"Yes," said Hiccup. "But what does Sauron have to do with the ring if he's gone."

"So we thought, Master Hiccup," said Elrond. "But, by the beginning of the third age, his spirit endured. Bounded to the ring itself. Until it is destroyed in Mount Doom, he will never be truly gone."

"And all of this power," Hiccup said. "Is just in a ring?"

"As you can see, Dragon Tamer," Elrond responded. "It may not be a mere coincidence that brought you here from where ever you came from. But fate itself had brought you hear to help us. That is if you're willing to do so, is it?"

There, Hiccup stayed silent for a moment. For a person such as himself, it was a lot to take in. For him to be taken from his homeworld and asked to fight a war that he was never to be involved in was really hard for him. But then again, he needs more time to process looks down at the stone table and then looks back up at the two.

"If you don't mind," he said. "I might needs some time to talk with my dragon. To process this whole thing if it's okay."

"Please, Master Hiccup," said Gandalf. "Take as much time as you need."

Then, he respectively bows his head at the two and takes his leave.

* * *

In a room just two doors to the left of Frodo's. Toothless laid in the corner. Completely dazed out in his own dreams. He opens one eye out lazily and sees his companion friend coming in from the door. He watched as Hiccup slowly walked over to the other side and sit on a little table with some of his gear sitting on top of it.

There, he did a little bit of repairing with his suit and armor. He took a shoulder plate off and did some repairs on it. Once it was finished, he placed it back to where it originally was and resumed to do the rest. But before he did so, he heard a soft croon that came from the sleeping dragon. He saw as he best friend started to wake up and crawl his way to Hiccup.

"Hey bud," he greeted. "How are you getting on?"

Toothless gave him a low warble and sat his head on the table. Still feeling a bit dazed.

"So," said Hiccup. "What do you think of this place, bud? Should we get involved in this?"

Toothless gave him a few more crooning sounds before nudging his arm a bit.

"You think so?" Hiccup questioned. "But remember bud, this war isn't ours. We already have our problems back at Berk. We should be putting our efforts into getting home, not wasting it on fighting some one else's battle."

Toothless growled at him for a bit before he looked out at the window. From there, they both watched as Frodo had a bit of fun with his friends. They observed them as they went on peacefully. Then Toothless motioned to the picture of the Nazgul that was in his scrapbook that laid on the table as well. Then he made a few more warbling sounds before looking back at the door. There, Hiccup thought very well.

Maybe Toothless was right about this. That if they leave, then the hobbits will die for nothing. That carrying Frodo all this was would just be a waste. And if they abandon this world, then there wouldn't be a world to come back to if he had the chance. Leaving the others to lose morale and give up hope for their freedom.

"Well, you do have a good point, bud," he admitted. "Doing the right thing is always helpful. I suppose we should probably do something."

Then he looks at Toothless, who gave him the cutest puppy-dog face he has ever seen him give him. He looked into his eyes, and saw pity for the hobbits and all the other people of this place. And at that moment, Hiccup knew that he had to make the right decision. Which was most dire to them.

"Ah, why not," he said as he patted Toothless on the head.

The dragon happily growled as he licked Hiccup in the face. And much to Hiccup's disgust from the slime, he couldn't argue with him there. He got up from his chair and walks out of the door. He finds one of the servants who was just waiting outside for him.

"My lord Elrond has sent me to give his regards about your decision," said the servant. "Have you decided yet?"

"Tell Lord Elrond that me and Toothless accept his request," Hiccup answered. "That we will help him in the fight against Sauron."

"Thank you, Master Hiccup. He will be so pleased with your decision."

"Aw please, call me Hiccup," he pointed out. "This whole "master" thing is all but out of hand."

"Of course," the servant muttered. "I'll bring word to him as soon as possible."

* * *

A few hours later, Gandalf and Elrond watched in a balcony nearby as Frodo started having a bit of fun with the other hobbits. They just got the message about Hiccup's final decision and were very grateful that he accepted. Now all they had to worry about was the hobbit whom would have an extraordinary power of resisting the ring's will.

"His strength returns," said Elrond.

"That wound will never fully heal," said the wizard. "He will carry it for the rest of his life."

"And yet to have come so far," Elrond added. "Still bearing the ring, the hobbit has shown great resilience to its evil."

He walks over into the library and pours a cup of wine.

'It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Gandalf rebuked. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond turns to Gandalf with weary eyes as he hold the cup in his hand.

"Gandalf," he said. "The enemy is moving. Saruon's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery grows deeper than you think," Gandalf explains. "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin men. He's breeding an army in the Caverns of Isengard. An army that could move in sunlight. And cover a great distance of speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the elves," Elrond shot. "We don't have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard."

"Maybe," said Gandalf. "But if it's right, we would have one trick up our sleeve."

"And what's that my friend?" asked Elrond.

"The viking and his dragon," Gandalf answered. "He had just agreed to help us a few hours ago. The Prophecy has never been wrong. He could be the one to help us."

"But can he truly take on both the armies of Mordor and Isengard alone?" Elrond questioned. "He is just one rider alone. And one rider cannot defeat two legions single handedly."

"Yes but, how could we be sure?" asked Gandalf. "We hardly know the lad. And if i'm accurate, there is more to him than meets the eye."

"How so?" Elrond questioned. "As far as I can see, he's just as normal as the rest of us."

"I spoke with Aragon about the lad," Gandalf responded. "He has told me that he was able to handle four of the wraiths that were attacking the hobbits at the weathertop. And he also told me that the dragon was able to fight off all of the nine without breaking a sweat. Fighting all of nine wraiths with nothing but tooth and claw is a death wish. But the dragon was able to take them all on with great ferocity. We might not have seen it, but the two of them are just full of many surprises. And if there is the slightest chance that he's not the only one, then he could summon an army that could turn to our favor. Which could make them a powerful ally in the war."

"I'm sorry Gandalf," Elrond admitted. "But even with their help, the ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf walks over to the window in disbelief. For him to not consider a primitive defense would be unwise. But just before he could lose hope on his old friend, he sees a group of riders who arrived at the front gardens. There, he sees a man, a party of elves, and a few dwarves dismounting and looked around in wonder.

"This peril belongs to all of Middle earth," said The Lord of Rivendell. "They must decide how to end it. The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

"It is in men that we must place our hope in," Gandalf insists.

"Men?" Elrond disagrees. "Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men that the ring survived. Now, there is no strength left in the world of men. The line of kings is broken."

"Of course," Gandalf added. "But there is one who could unite them. One who reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago," Elrond explained. "He has chosen exile."

* * *

Evening had finally fallen over the kingdom of Rivendell. The crickets chirped through the air. And all of the while, Strider had sat on the terrace reading a book. but as he minded his own business, footsteps echoed through the area. And the man who arrived at the gardens enters the room.

He pauses in front of the broken pieces of the sword that was wielded by the great king Isildur. He regards the paintings intently, then slowly turns to Strider as he noticed his presence.

"You are no elf," said the man.

"The Men of the South are Welcome here," Strider reassured.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm a friend of Gandalf the Grey," Strider answered.

"Then we have a common purpose," the man replied. "Friend."

The man seemed pretty puzzled by Strider's reluctance in revealing his name. But did his best to show good-nature with him. For it was to be a gentlemen's way of doing things. Then he turns back to see the broken sword lying on a frame just in front of the statue. He carefully picked up the haft of the sword and started shifting it in his hands. Testing the weight of the blade and feels as a warrior would.

"The shards of Narsil," he mumbles. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand."

He runs the blade with his fingers and gets a little cut in the process.

"Still sharp," he noted. "But no more than a family heirloom."

Then he carelessly returns the sword, not knowing that the blade slips from its place and hits the ground with a loud chatter. Without any acknowledgement, the man hesitates and walks away. From there, Strider was about to pick the blade up and put it back in its place. But he sees that Hiccup had beaten him to it. He watched as the viking lad approaches the blade from the shadows and noticed that he watched the entire scene. And saw him pick it up. He takes a look at Strider before putting it back at its place.

"So," he started. "This is the sword that cut the ring from Sauron, am I right?"

He sees Strider giving him a nod before he takes one last look at the sword. He examined it closely before placing it on the shrine, where it belongs.

"So, I heard from Gandalf that you have agreed to help us in our dark times," said Strider. "Tell me, why do you lend us your aid? I'm sure you have other problems."

"Well, fighting for what's right has been a thing that I've been taught to do for a long while," Hiccup explained. "And seeing that you guys are very desperate, I just couldn't turn away from your offer."

"I see," Strider said in impression. "If I may say so, I have read the prophecy many times over. And may I ask, how many of you are there? Because I take it that you are not the only one."

"Many," Hiccup answered. "Me and my mother were the first riders. By the time I tamed Toothless, everyone in my village had a dragon of their own."

"And how many dragons do you say there are?" Strider questioned.

"As many as you can count," Hiccup responded. "And since Toothless is the Alpha, we could summon an entire flock behind our back. Maybe an army if we could."

"Interesting," Strider mumbled. "And tell me, have you ever defied death itself."

"Many times," Hiccup replied. "And it was mostly Toothless who saved me. If it wasn't for him, I would've died long ago."

Then he notices Arwen entering the room and leaves the two be.

"The boy is a warrior with many mysteries," she said.

"Yes," Strider admits. "Yes he is."

* * *

It was around midnight. And Toothless had just awoken. He wandered around the kingdom of Rivendell for quite some time. Passing a massive waterfall that glimmered in the moonlight. He waked through a bridge and stared down bellow. Loneliness had filled within his heart. And he wished that Hiccup would be by his side.

But before he could guess any further, he sees something just ahead of him. He lets out a little warble before rushing over to the image that was in front of him. As he came to the edge of the clearing, he stops. Looking on ahead. And just a few miles up ahead, he sees both Arwen and Strider standing in the middle of a bridge just across from him.

He didn't have to worry about hiding since he was out of range of them seeing him. From there, he watched the two from that distance. Observing their every move. He examined them as they spoke in the same elvish language as they always did.

"_Do you remember when we first met_?" she asked him.

"_I thought that I had strayed into a dream," _he answered softly.

_"Long years have_ passed," she added._ "__You did not have the cares you carry now_. _Do you remember what I told you?_"

Toothless watched as Strider looked at a necklace that hung down her neck. Then he heard them speaking the regular tongue.

"You said that you would bind yourself to me," he responded. "Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold," she added. "I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone."

Then the Night Fury saw as the She-elf take off her necklace and place it into the Ranger's hands.

"I choose a mortal life," she said.

"You cannot give me this," he insisted.

"It is mine to give whom I will," she resisted. "Like my heart."

Then, the two shared a look at each other. A look of love and compassion. Strider wrapped his hand around the necklace, and looked into her eyes. And before the dragon's very eyes, he watched the two kiss in the moonlight. Casting a ghostly glow that shimmered across Rivendell.

Toothless crooned a bit as the scenery reflected into his eyes, and entered his very soul. And at that moment, Toothless wondered to himself if he would ever find love like them. If he would ever find it in his heart to gain a mate that he would spend the rest of his life with. After a moment or two, of observing he turns away and heads back to the chambers. Leaving them two to enjoy their moment of peace alone.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Please click on the review box if you have anything regarding either the chapter or the story in general. Okay folks, see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Council of Elrond

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. School has just been a big pain these last few days. I just want to thank all of you who are still following this story. There is still more to come. But for now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Lord Elrond has held a council for the people of Middle Earth to discuss the fate of Middle were lots of people like Gandalf, Frodo, and Strider alike. Hiccup was also invited to join the council but was asked to leave the dragon out of site until told otherwise.

Elrond couldn't risk a panic if they saw the presence of a dragon. From which Hiccup all sat in a semi-circle just around a stone pedestal. From there, Hiccup sat in a chair like everyone else with Toothless hiding behind some pillars to listen to what's going on.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond started. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each face is bound to this fate this one doom."

Then he looks at Frodo, who seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Hiccup watches as Frodo stands up from his seat and walks over to the pedestal. Everyone stares at the young hobbit as he takes the ring out of his pocket and places it in the middle of it. There, everyone began to whisper to themselves at the sight of the Ring of Power. For those who had not seen it before, have now gotten a chance to witness Sauron's own creation.

"So it is true," said the Man from the South.

After that, Frodo returns to his own seat beside Gandalf and was relived that it was out of his possession. The members of the Council continued to stare at the ring. Mesmerized that the legend that they heard had now become true.

However though, it started to whisper to each individual in turn. Each one of them heard it in different sounds. Just nearby though, Toothless takes a look at the ring. And starts to hear voices inside his head.

"_Burz tarbam.__ "_

From that point, Toothless shook his head a bit and turned to his left from the sight of the ring. He backed up and hid deeper into the pillars. Eventually, he poked his head out from middle part of the pillars and continued to watch the scene.

"The Doom of men," the Man from the South whispered.

Hiccup watched as he got up from his chair and approached the ring from the pedestal. Which was very suspicious to Hiccup. Since there would be a person who would be dumb enough to be drawn to the ring's power easily.

"In a dream," he said softly. "I saw the Eastern sky go dark. But in the West a pale of light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane has been found..."

They watched as his hand reached out to touch the ring. And Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a concerned looks, for the man was just hovering his fingers over the ring. Which was a real problem.

"...Isildur's Bane."

Then, Elrond leaps out of his chair and confronts the man.

"Boromir!"

Then suddenly, inside the minds of the Councilers, the Ring began to chant harshly. More than likely Toothless, who pulled back his ears and looked down. He shook his head, grunting, roaring and crying out as he stands on his hind legs, trying to cover his ears. Which Hiccup noticed pretty easily.

"TOOTHLESS!" he called out.

Then, Gandalf stands up and also begins to chant in the same language of the ring. Thunder crackled and the sky darkened. Leaving the council to look around in fear and confusion.

"Ash narzg durbatuluk, ash narzg gimbatul, ash narzg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Pretty soon, the voice of the ring begins to die away. Leaving people to resume their thinking in their seats. Even Boromir, who was more terrified them most of them. Hiccup quickly sneaks out to check on his dragon. Who was in a sitting position, panting with his head low to the ground.

"You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked his best friend.

The Night Fury looks up at his companion and gives him a nod. He motioned him towards the ring and made a few warble sounds. Gesturing him about the voice that they all heard.

"I know Toothless," he reassured. "Just sit tight for now."

Then, he quickly returns to his seat. But keeps a close eye on his dragon. In case if it would come back again.

"Never before has any voice uttered of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond rebuked strongly.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," said the wizard. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is all together evil!"

But the man that by the name of Boromir thought otherwise.

'It is a gift," he said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not choose this ring?"

At that moment, Hiccup thought that he was crazy. Surely because using a weapon against the enemy wasn't the wisest decision to be made. Especially if it has a mind and will of its own. But surely the man had to have a reason for his decision. For it would be an unpleasant thing to call him by a fool and an idiot if he didn't hear his explanation.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor," Boromir started. "Kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Strider intervened. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned.

Before he could answer his question, Strider was interrupted by an elf who was sitting across from him.

"This is no mere ranger," he said. "He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir became a bit intrigued with this news.

"Aragon," he said. "This is Isildur's Bane?"

"Yes," said the elf. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Hiccup surprisingly nodded his head. To learn the true name of Strider was one thing. But also learning that he was to be next in line to be ruler of his entire kingdom was pretty legit. But would he accept his role was the question.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," he said to the elf.

Next thing he knew, Hiccup watched him sit back down in his seat. Then he looks back at Boromir, who seemed to be very disgusted with the likes of both Aragon and the elf Legolas.

"Gondor has no king," he shuns as he returns to his own seat. "Gondor needs no king."

From that moment, Hiccup knew that this man could not be trusted. He knew it from the way he tried to convince these men to give the ring to his kingdom. Which obviously had something going on. But he also knew it from the lack of attitude and self respect that this man displays. Which was most aggravating.

"Gee," he muttered. "So much for good manners."

He turns back to see Toothless still hiding in his spot. He popped his head out from the pillars and crooned silently at Hiccup. In response, he raises his right hand at the Night Fury. Reassuring him that everything's okay. Then he turned back to the council and listened to the conversation.

Yet deep inside him, a part of him felt a bit nervous. These people were eventually going to discover his presence sooner or later. The question was how would they react. A few people in Bree already gave them suspicious looks. But would these people do the same thing. Or even worse. Would they try to kill him? These questions ached in his head as the council continued to go on.

"Aragon is right," said Gandalf. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond added. "The ring must be destroyed."

A few people looked a bit weary to this matter. Some looked at the ring and wondered if it were ever possible. For Hiccup, he had heard of this before. And he knew the exact place that would be the right location to destroy such a powerful weapon. However, one of them in particular, was not aware of this. Specifically one of the dwarves.

"What are we waiting for," said that one dwarf as he got up his seat.

Hiccup watched as the dwarf approach a pedestal with an axe at hand. He brings it up, and with a mighty yell, he brings it down on the ring. Striking it with all of his will. Unfortunately for him, his efforts became futile. For the ring sent a repulsive shockwave that brought the dwarf onto his back.

The young chief became surprised with the dwarf's efforts and looks back at the ring. And from what he saw, the axe had been shattered, but not the ring. Which was still intact around the shards of the axe.

"That was," he mumbled. "Worth a try."

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any weapon we here possess," Elrond explains. "It was crafted in the Fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Then the council became quiet. Even though Hiccup was thinking of many alternatives like burying it at the bottom of the ocean, or burn it at a stake. But he thought that none of those would work.

"Well personally," he whispered. "A quick plasma blast would've done the trick. But that probably wouldn't work."

Then he turns to see Boromir half scared to death. Probably because he knew the lay of the land of Mordor.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," he explained. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Litered with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breather is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men can you do this. It is folly!"

"Maybe," Hiccup said in his head. "But with ten thousand dragons, we could do this with our eyes closed."

"Have you heard what Elrond said," Leglas rebuked. "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you are the one to do it?" the dwarf by the name of Gimi questioned.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir shot back. "What happens when Sauron takes back what's his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the ring, in the hands of an elf," Gimli shouted.

Then, the entire council, with the exception of Gandalf, Elrond, Hiccup, and Frodo, erupted in an argument about the ring. Which just sat there.

"NEVER TRUST AN ELF!" Gimli yelled.

There Hiccup thought if there was some type of rivalry between dwarves and elves. Almost reminding him of the one his tribe had with the Berserker Tribe all those years ago. But nevertheless that some things around here never change.

"Do you know understand that while we bicker," Gandalf said as he joins in the argument. "Saruon's power grows! None can escape it. You'll all be destroyed!"

By then, Hiccup and Frodo sat in their seats. With Hiccup looking back at Toothless and Frodo watching the ring. As Frodo watched it, the angry figure of the council members reflected on the surface of Sauron's Weapon.

The chaos and despair signifies the doom of Middle Earth. For as he looked on, flames started to engulf around the surface. And the same words that usually are said from the ring start to chant in Frodo's head.

As the argument intensified, determination started to make way into Frodo. For he is the only one who could resist the ring's power for a maximum amount of time. And what he was about to do was probably the biggest thing that he has ever done in his life. So he stands from his seat and walks to the angry crowd. Attempting to speak to them as the argument went on.

"I will take it," he said. "I will take it!"

He attempting to speak louder, but he came to no avail. But luckily for him, Hiccup was able to hear him trying to say something and looked back at the crowd in disappointment. For he knew what he had to do. He sighed as he got up from his seat and motioned Toothless to come out from the pillars. By then, the dragon was right by his side as they stood before the council.

"Toothless," he said. "Care to, do something about this?"

The Night Fury did not know what it was he was talking about at first, but when he laid his eyes on the council, he knew exactly what he had to do. Without thinking or taking a deep breath, Toothless unleashes a roar loud enough for the crowd to hear. The sound of the roar caught everyone's attention. And by then everyone turned towards them.

For those that know the two, Gandalf, Frodo, Strider and Elrond looked at them in confusion of that action. To everyone else, the boy was merely a stranger with one leg. However, their sights on the dragon made them more agitated then usual. More than likely because they saw him as a beast of shadow and elves kept their guards up while the dwarves held their axes up. And Boromir had his hand on the grip of his sword. Which was most surprising to the two of them

But for Toothless, he didn't care about their agitation. And for that, he walked behind his master and kept his eyes on the young hobbit. By then, Hiccup looked at Frodo and gave him a nod. Allowing him to tell everyone his decision about the ring.

"I will take the ring to Mordor," he explains. "Yet I do not know the way."

Everyone focuses their attention on the young hobbit. Most of them became shocked by his statement. Yet, for some people, they accepted his decision. And Gandalf was the first to respond.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," he said. "As long as it's yours to bear."

Others followed him shortly after. The second of them being Aragon.

"If by my life or death I can protect you," he stated. "I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said as he joined in.

"And my axe," Gimli added.

By then, Hiccup was just after him. He stood in front of Frodo and knelt before him.

"You have guts kid," he said. "Guts that I use to have when I was a boy. And even though this is a dangerous task, is this what you want?"

"I will do what I must," Frodo answered. "Even if the path up ahead isn't what it seems.

"Then you have the honor of a true viking," said Hiccup. "I don't know how I got here. Shoot, I don't even know if I would make it home. But if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life fighting for this world's freedom, then that's what it will be."

Then Hiccup looks back at Toothless, who was watching the whole thing.

"Right bud?"

By then, Toothless slowly walked over to Hiccup and stood before the young hobbit as well. Before he did anything, he looked at Hiccup. Who gave him a little nod. Then, he looked back at Frodo and slightly bowed his head. Pledging his allegiance to him with all means necessary. Both Elrond and Gandalf smiled at this sign of gratitude. However, Boromir and his arrogance interrupts it.

"What is this?!" he demanded. "What is this...beast?"

"This is the dragon, that the prophecy spoke of," Elrond explains. "He is with the viking."

Just hearing about it made the people of the council withdraw their weapons. Hearing of the prophecy, made them a bit relaxed since this dragon wasn't really of this world. And if it served under the viking lead, then there would be a good chance that it would be harmless to them. But Boromir wasn't really convinced.

"Dragon?" he questioned. "So, you would ask, a man, who has no idea what our situation, with a brute-ish beast that slaughtered thousands of my people? Creatures that would do nothing but destroy and hoard treasures in their caves like mongrels, to aid us without question? How do we know that he's not a spy of the enemy? How do we know that he's not working with Sauron himself?!""

In response, Hiccup approached him from where he was and stood right in front of his face.

"Listen, mutton head," he said. "First off, where I come from, Toothless and I helped people. Not raided villages and take treasures. Secondly, I find it most offensive to hear my dragon being called a mongrel by the likes of you. And thirdly, if I was a spy, y'all would've been dead yesterday. So I suggest that you better watch your back! Or I'll watch it for you!"

"You think you can challenge me, persecutor?!" Boromir provoked. "Well, if you are a man to save us. Then let's prove it. Let's just see what you're made of."

Then he grips on his sword and begins to pull it out. But before he could pull it out all the way, pulls something out from his right hand and holds it to his chest. When Boromir looked down at it, he saw a small ball. With little bits of green gas spreading out. He looks back at Hiccup and still didn't look amused.

"What is that you carry?" he asked. "A ball so that you can toy with me to death?"

"In this carry Hideous Zippleback gas," Hiccup responded. "Now, if you don't want your face to be covered in ash, I suggest you back out of this right now. Before it's too late."

"Try me..."

And just before he could react, Hiccup pulls the pin from the ball and lets it go. And before Boromir could respond, a tiny spark came out from the other end. Creating a small explosion was created. One that sent Boromir on his back. He was about to get up from his feet.

But before he could do so, Toothless pinned him to the ground with his right paw. He growled a bit before Hiccup whistled back to him. By then, Toothless stands down and lets Boromir go. There, Hiccup grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"Now, let's be honest here," he reassured. "That was only in defense. I did not mean to harm you in such ways."

Boromir stayed silent for a moment, before speaking to the man who just downed him.

"Very well," he said. "I will work with you, Dragon Master. But I warn you. I have my suspicions. Should you turn on us, then I will strike you."

"Sure," Hiccup responded. "And we'll be ready."

Boromir tries to ignore that and turns his attention to Frodo.

"Likewise," he said. "You hold the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council. Then Gondor will see it done."

After he said that, a shout came from behind a bush nearby. And next thing they knew, Sam came out and rushed to Frodo's side.

"Mr. Frodo's going nowhere without me," he said.

"No indeed," Elrond responded amusingly. "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam chuckled nervously in realization of what he just did. Hiccup in the other hand folded his arms and looked unamused.

"Kids," he shrugged.

But he soon found out that he wasn't the only one. Pretty soon, he spotted Merry and Pippin sniffing about behind some pillars nearby. And when the time was right, the joined Sam and the others whom had pledged their allegiance to Frodo.

"We're coming too," said Merry. 'You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway," Pippin asked. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."

Gandalf gave Elrond a look before touching his forehead with his fingers.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," said Merry.

Elrond got a good look at the people who were going on this quest and was merely impressed.

"Eleven companions," he said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Everyone applauded at the newly formed group of members who would be going on this adventure to destroy the weapon that would decide the fate of Middle Earth.

"Great," said Pippin. "Where are we going?"

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter folks. Please click on the review box if you have anything to say regarding this story or anything else. Alright people, see y'all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of an Adventure

It was early morning and the sun began to rise in the east. The air was thin and calm, much to a fair day in Rivendell. Hiccup was in his chambers, sleeping in his bed with a book covering his face and his body surrounded Toothless, who laid aside him. They had already prepared everything that he needed for the quest. Which included weapons, equipment, and others. Unlike the others, he did it the night before so that he could be ready at first light.

The book that he had in front of him was one that had pretty much everything on Middle Earth. Those involved, every map, every event, and every creature that existed. He and Toothless stayed up nearly all night studying everything that they needed to know so that they could be prepared for the journey ahead. And through their study, Hiccup mostly focused on the book with all of the creatures.

And from this book, he found out that there were many creatures. Most of them were vicious creatures like orcs, wargs, caragors, goblins, trolls, he read about these tree-like beings called Ents. And so on. But the most shocking creatures that they found was winged creatures called Fell Beasts and Drakes. Which were some species of dragons. And through the page that they read, they found out that they were in the hands of the Nazgul. Which made them impossible to tame. Even if he tried.

At first, he thought of carrying Frodo over to Mount Doom and get it all over it. However, after learning about this, and hearing of how dangerous Mordor's airs could be, he couldn't risk a suicidal run. But now it was daylight, and he slowly opens his eyes. Gaining his full senses and stretching his legs as he wakes up his best friend.

Minutes later, they were wide awake, and joined Fellowship members Sam, Merry, Pippin, as well as others. Legolas just finished up counting his arrows and puts his satchel around his waist. Boromir sharpened his sword before putting it back in its socket. And Gimli checked his axe before putting it away.

"Top in the morning Hiccup," Pippin greeted.

"And a good morning to you Pip," Hiccup greeted back. "So uh, where's Frodo, Gandalf, and Aragon?"

"Frodo's with his uncle Bilbo saying his goodbyes," Sam answered. "Gandalf's having a last minute chat with Lord Elrond. And, Aragon I don't know."

"Okay," he said. "In the meantime, me and Toothless are gonna do a last minute checkin while before we leave."

"Fine by me," said Merry.

Then, Hiccup motioned Toothless to a nearby bench and began to check his saddlebags. While checking, he looked back at the other team and thought about the bonding time he had with them. The other night, he and Toothless had a lot of time to socialize with all of these people. Try to get to know them all before they go on this huge quest.

The first person who he got to talk to was the elf Legolas. Who was Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, and was son of the Great Elven King Thranduril. Who expected a lot of him when he was little. In response, Hiccup told him of how he too was expected to take the responsibilities as chief of his own tribe. But either than that, the elf told him that he was a Master Archer. And was most keen at using a bow.

The second person he got to learn more about was the dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin. Who shared to the viking how his race favored the axe as a weapon for both close range and single sided throwing. In which Hiccup told him that his race did just about the same thing. Using the axe as a primary weapon. One that they both had in common.

He did not know much about Boromir. Either than that he was eldest son of the Steward of Gondor named Denethor. And held the title "Captain of the White Tower" for some time. Mainly because he was next in line to inherit his father's line as Steward of the already having information about the hobbits, Gandalf, and Aragon from themselves, he did not need to hear much from them.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Frodo and Aragon joined them. Gandalf followed shortly after with Elrond behind him. Then he gave the others a few more minutes of saying their farewells and good lucks for the journey. As they made final preparations for the quest, many of the elves watched the departure of the Fellowship. Arwen was one of those elves.

'The Ring Bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom," Elrond began. "And with you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves and Men, and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer," said Gandalf.

Frodo looks around one last time before turning to the exit. There, he walks to the path and felt a bit uncertain. There were two paths that went in two direction. And he did not know which one to take.

"Mordor, Gandalf," he whispers. "Is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf answered.

Then one by one, the members of the Fellowship start to depart beneath the old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Aragon was the last to exit. But before he could do so, he took one last look at Arwen. They give each other one last glance before he faintly smiled. Then, he looks back at the exit, seeing Hiccup and Toothless waiting for him.

Then he started walking out, passing the two as they give one last look at the elves before departing merely get to the bridge that connects to the exit of Rivendell before Hiccup asked Gandalf something.

"Is it okay if me and Toothless fly ahead?" he asked. "In case if we're being watched."

"Very well," Gandalf granted. "Just don't go too far ahead."

"We won't," Hiccup said as he motioned Toothless. "Come on bud. Let's go flying."

Toothless excitedly warbled before motioning Hiccup to climb up his saddle. He quickly mounts him, and the two set off. He flaps his wings and the two begin to loop around the group. As they flew, Toothless looked back at them and shook his head. Then he kept moving. They were already twenty feet in the air before they went ahead of the group. Ascending into the skies in the process.

For a long while, the Fellowship had traveled through the forests parts of the wild for a half hour. For another three hours, they walked a lot of miles through the plains. By the afternoon, they reached a hillside that took them straight through the path over a hillside. Where they passed two rocks.

Leading them was Gandalf, while Legolas and Gimli followed him from behind. The four hobbits tagged along with Sam holding Billy. Boromir came after them. And Aragon covered the rear end. All with Hiccup and Toothless to fly ahead of them. For being stuck on an island for a long time, it kinda felt good for the pair to be back in the skies once more. They were also confident about the quest as well. It has been a long while since they flew missions. And thanks to the studying, they were prepared for anything that stood in their way.

However, they also had to stay vigilant. Who knows when there could be the first sight of danger. They were in foreign territory. And didn't really have a good lay of the land. Fortunately for them, they had the others to guide them. And for that, they both stayed confident. But the question remains, were they ready just as they were? But that question will come later. For now, they just had to keep their heads up.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days," said Gandalf. "If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

After three long hours of traveling, the Fellowship decided to rest on a hillside for the afternoon to regain most of their strength. Most of them were busy doing their own things. Sam took a sausage over a fire that they made a while ago and climbed over a rock beside Frodo. Nearby, Boromir was seen sparring with hobbits Merry and Pippin. Around that same time, Aragon and Hiccup watched them spar with each other while Gandalf and Gimli were having a little chat. Plus Legolas keeping watch from a distance.

As for the animals, Toothless spent his time sleeping not too far from the group while Bill grazed at a field of grass nearby.

"Two, one ,five," Boromir said as he spared with Pippin. "Good. Very good."

"Move your feet," Aragon encouraged.

Apparently, Hiccup took notice on how good the two hobbits were doing while they were sparring with Boromir. And was in a way impressed with how fast they learned from his teachings.

"One, two. three," Boromir continued, going through the steps and swinging carefully at the hobbits. "Good. Faster, now. One- two- three."

On the last blow, however Boromir accidentally hit Merry's hand with the blade. The hobbit yelped and dropped his blade, shaking his hand.

"Sorry, Merry-" Boromir started, but just then, the Hobbit had delivered a swift kick to his shin.

"Ow!"

This of course, erupted into a small, mock fight between the two hobbits, who were all caught up with all of the fire they were having fun.

"For the shire!" was the yell as Boromir was besieged by the trio pinning him down and tickling him without any sign of mercy.

One of which Hiccup had a good laugh. By the time it was over, Aragorn went over to try and pull everyone off Boromir.

"That's enough, gentlemen," he chuckled.

Pippin and Merry exchanged conspiratorial looks. Then, without warning, hobbits seized a leg each and pulled. Aragorn quickly found himself on the ground right along Boromir. All the while Hiccup watched chuckling as the four of them continued to play.

_'Crafty hobbits, they are,' _Hiccup thought.

As it escalated, Toothless, awakened from his nap, slowly walked over and laid right next to Hiccup.

"This remind you of something bud?" he asked his best friend.

The dragon looked a bit confused as to where Hiccup was getting at, but then started to get it and felt a bit sad.

"Do you think they miss us?" he asked him another question. "Back at home?"

Toothless began to warble something to his partner. While sharing the same feeling he has. By then he set his head on Hiccup's lap. With the lad stroking the top of the dragon's head.

"I know bud," he said. "I know."

There the two of them had a small moment of being homesick. Despite the fact that they have been dragged away from it because of a small prophecy. Though it was their duty to help those in need of it. Because that is what heroes do. And that is why it doesn't really trouble them.

However, that moment was interrupted when Hiccup noticed Legolas standing on a rock while looking to the south. From that point he saw a strange cloud in that direction. Besides Hiccup, Sam too took notice of the elf's observation and is sobered with curiosity.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Giml answers inconspicuously.

By then everyone stopped what they were doing and took a good look of what was coming towards them. To Hiccup, it didn't seem too much of a threat. But that was until he heard Toothless growling as soon as he laid eyes upon the wierd image. There the viking lad knew that something was wrong. He did not know what exactly it was, but he knew it anyway.

"Uh, guys," he said catiously. "I don't think that's a cloud."

"He's right," said Legolas as he continued to observe. "It's moving fast...against the wind."

Hiccup looked back to his best friend again and saw that he was ever more on edge than before. Which indicated to him that this was something that would not be considered a good thing. And his thoughts were confirmed when Legolas was able to identify the image coming their way.

"Cerbain from Dunland," he called out.

"Hide!" Aragon shouted to the others.

By then everyone scrambled for cover. Boromir took Merry and Pippin behind the nearest rock, Sam quickly gathered their things and put out the fire, and rest of them hid in the outcropping just behind them. Toothless led Bill into a nearby shade so that he could hide himself. And by the time he was done, he was called upon by his rider.

"Toothless, behind the rocks," Hiccup ordered his dragon.

And as fast as a leopard, yet quiet as a mouse, Toothless bounded over to the outcropping where Hiccup was and crouched low to the ground so that he wouldn't be seen. As extra camouflage, Toothless crawled into a few bushes so that his hide wouldn't be visible. As they waited patiently for whatever was coming would pass, a flock of birds flew overheard, cawing in a loud tone.

There were so many of them that it almost looked like they were a swarm. It kinda reminded Hiccup of the dragon flocks that he and Toothless would come across when flying. For a moment they circled the hill, and then journeyed down south. Once they were at a formidable distance, the Fellowship finally came out of their hiding spots. And then watched the flock fly away.

Hiccup wondered what that was all about. He came across flock of flying creatures his entire life. A majority of them were relatively harmless. Except for those that shoot out fire. Surely it was not just to try to hide from them. Though he knew that there was an explanation for it.

"Spies of Saruman," said Gandalf, giving the answer to Hiccup's question. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhas."

He then looked to a huge mountain just beyond the hill. Hiccup took one good look at it and had a few suscpicions, but knew that if it was the only way, then so be it. Though he did have a thought that it wasn't going to go well. All things considering.

* * *

**Pass of Caradhas**

To say the next few hours on the pass were utter misery would be a drastic understatement. Though Hiccup and Toothless had been through much worse than this. And it wasn't that bad either. It hasn't been that long since the Felowship started to climb up the snowy slopes of the mountain range, and so far everything seemed to be slim for the moment. The climate of the weather allowed Hiccup and Toothless to scout ahead for any sort of danger. In which thy reported that it was all clear. By then Gandalf suggested to them that they would stay on the ground just in case the crows trail them.

And they did not argue with that. Though it was kinda tough to get past Toothless's constant complaints about not flying. Yet as the time passed he started to get over it and continue the journey. Though as they went up, some of them members struggled a bit. Frodo was among the first of them. Who lost his footing and was sent rolling down the slope. Luckily Aragon caught him just in time before he could go any further.

From that point on Hiccup rushed over to his side and too aided him. Toothless slowly trotted down the slope and helped as well. By which Aragon did not mind the dragon helping as well. Since they were to work together if they were to make this journey.

"Don't give in just yet kid," said the young lad. "This journey's just getting started."

By then Frodo was table to pick himself off and shake off the snow. But as he did, he put his hand around his neck area and instantly became worried. The ring was not there.

He looked around the area where he fell and noticed that it was in the snow, shining out in brood daylight. Though before he could do anything, he saw that someone else had picked it up. And when he looked up, he saw that the ring had fell into the hands of Boromir. Who brought the ring up to eye level with his right hand and looked at it curiously.

Now normally it wouldn't be a big deal to the boy and dragon, knowing what little value rings and other valuables had for them, but from this angle, they both were on constant alert. And it did not take the rest of the Fellowship to notice and be on alert as well Hiccup had read about the ring having the ability to corrupt the minds of the people drawn to its power, and took notes about it too.

Aragorn began to walk up the slope, with Frodo following close by. Toothless growled a bit before advancing as well, but a steady hand told him otherwise.

"Wait bud," the viking boy told him in a calm voice.

Hiccup wanted to see how this would play out. To see how the power of the ring works, and to see if Boromir has the will to resist the ring's evil. A test if not. Otherwise things would get bloody pretty quickly.

"Boromir," Aragon called to him.

But the man did not respond. He was staring intently at the Ring, continuing to study it with every bit of concentration that he can muster. Then Toothless moved out to his right slowly, hiding his aggressive natured face so that he does not startle the Gondorian soldier. He could attack now, but he only would by Hiccup's command. Who continued to watch as the scene played out.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt," Boromir began to mutter silently. "Over so small a thing...such a little thing."

His hand then slowly stated to approach the ring. Everyone was clueless as to what they should do. Knowing that Boromir may lose his nerve at any time. Though Aragon knew just what to do.

"Boromir!" Aragon says, the tone in his voice sharper than before.

From then Boromir snapped back to reality and looked over at Aragon, seeing the bit of tension that he was about to spread.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," the Ranger stated sternly.

Boromir moved forward and held out the Ring. Hiccup stood ready, with his left hand held out to the side, motioning Toothless to attack by his command. It wasn't necessary, but just in case if Boromir tried to pull any tricks.

"As you wish," he said, with a bit of laughter suddenly coming into his voice.

Frodo then snatched the Ring back, his breathing somewhat heavy. The corner of Boromir's lip turned up in a slight smirk.

"I care not."

He reached out and ruffled Frodo's hair, knocking out a bit of snow that'd been caught in it when he fell. Then, the Gondorian turned and went back up the hill after the rest of the Fellowship. As Frodo put the chain around his neck again, Hiccup noticed that Aragon had his hand on the tilt of his sword, and then relaxed it once Boromir was out of sight.

By then Toothless walked up to Hiccup, with both of them looking very suspiciously at Boromir. From that point Hiccup knew he was up to no good, and needed to be on an extra guard in case if he tries to jeopardize the mission.

"Keep a close eye on him bud," he muttered to his best friend. "And don't let him leave your sight. Will ya?"

The Night Fury gave him a nod before continuing to climb up the slopes. Hiccup slightly looked pale before following suit.

'_This just got more complicated.' _he took note in his head.

* * *

By the time they reach the late afternoon of the day, the journey across the mountain pass had just became a little more rough. Not too long ago a blizzard had started, making it hard for anyone to see. And to make things worse, the snow started to getting steeper. Also making it hard for anyone to get past it without getting their feet stuck.

The blizzard on the other hand was a bit fierce, with biting winds that blew against them from all directions, practically cutting right through the heavy clothing that Rivendell had supplied them for the journey. Hiccup practically had to stitch up scratches from Toothless's saddle every ten minutes. The dragon himself was having a hard time trying to keep up since his cold-blooded hide couldn't keep him from freezing relentlessly. Though that did not stop him from continuing up the mountain.

What made things even more complicated was that his rider could barely see a thing. They others did too. And they soon began to lose the tail that they previously were on. Luckily for them, they unknowingly had a friend who could help with such a probleem.

"Toothless, would you mind giving us some light? he asked his dragon. "You obviously have better eyes than I do.

With a nod, Toothless shot out at the air beyond them. To the others, were a bit confused as to why he would do such a thing. Though the thing about them, was that they did not know his dragon better than he did.

"Toothless has this thing where he can find things we can't," he explained. "Good if you can't see well in the dark.

Legolas and Gandalf looked in a bit in satisfactory, while the others were somewhat impressed. With another unspoken roar, one of the Night Fury's ears perked up. And then he warbled something to his rider.

"The path is this way," Hiccup told the others.

By then the young viking hero was able to lead the others back on the trail next to Gandalf. With the others trailing behind. The grey wizard decided that Toothless would take point since his new skills have found them the road. Hiccup looked back and saw Aragon and Boromir carrying the hobbits while Gimbli was leading Bill just behind them.

Then he sees Legolas turn from the path and stare out into the open blizzard to the east. Hiccup wondered what would be troubling him at this time, but then found his answer when a cruel voice filled the air. Rising with every second that had passed.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!_"

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas said to the others.

Hiccup could hear it too. Though he could not understand what is being said, nor did he wish to know either. Though when he looked to Toothless, he saw that he had stopped and turned his head in that same direction, with his ear twitching as he listened. After another couple second, he started to growl non stop. Making Hiccup worry a bit. Though he was unaware that his level of concern was about to be carried to a whole new level.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called out.

With the rendering echoes, giant slabs of rocks started to crumble and started falling from the mountain's arms, and heading in their direction.

"Everyone, against the walls, NOW!" Hiccup called out as everyone shoved themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted through the storm. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"NO!" Gandalf says, determined to continue through the mountain, knowing that Saruman was deliberately trying to drive them in a different direction. Which will work if he did not do something.

Then with determination against all odds, Gandalf stepped out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, chanting out a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellows into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_" he chanted.

Though thee wizard's voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. One that Saruman was projecting with a much louder tone.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasse;ya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_"

Lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white snow onto the Fellowship bellow. As the snow continued to fall, Gandalf was pulled back by Legolas in order to evade a terrible death. The others took cover as well. Though for Toothless, knowing what it would cost him and his rider, grabbed Hiccup by the back, tossed him onto his saddle,and dove off the cliff and away from the mountain.

There, the two of them were forced to watch the others be engulfed with snow completely. Though due to some of the snow flying in their direction, Hiccup was forced to cover his eyes. By the time it was over, Hiccup removed his hand and sighed as he looked down to his dragon.

"Don't scare me like that again bud," Hiccup told his friend. "I already get enough of you bathing my armor in your saliva."

Toothless rolled is eyes and let out a huff, knowing the risk that he took and. By then the two of them looked over to the mountain side and saw nothing but snow covering it.

"We have to help them bud," Hiccup said before diving back down.

When they touched down they immediately started searching the snow. Though the others were nowhere to be found at first. But as they search, they started to emerge from the snow. It started when Hiccup saw the hobbits emerge from the snow first. Then saw Toothless buried his head under the snow and dragged Gimbli out of it by the scruff of his neck, only to be shrugged off.

It did not take long for the others to follow suit. And by the time Aragorn emerged from, Hiccup was kind enough to offer him a hand.

"Having fun so far?" Hiccup joked.

"At least you didn't get hit with snow," Merry complained.

"We must get off the mountain," Boromir stated to Gandalf in a desperate bid to change the subject of discussion. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain," Gimbli suggested. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Everyone turned to Gandalf for council. Though when Hiccup looked to him, he noticed that his eyes and expression were if he purposely did not want to go to that place for a specific reason. He did not know what it was, but was aware of Gandalf's fear of that place in general Though he did not leave it up to anyone to make the final call.

"Let the ring bearer decide," said Gandalf.

Surely it was a tough choice or the young hobbit. But time was running out. And it seemed that they did not have a choice since this blizzard was worsening by the day. Boromir proved his point when he spoke up.

"We cannot stay here!" he stated as he held Merry and Pippin tight, whom were both freezing to death. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, waiting for the final decision to be made.

After a moment of silence, the short dilemma of which route they should take was finally resolved.

"We will go through the mines," he answered.

"So be it." Gandalf said.

Although he truly didn't like one bit of this final decision, he still had no choice but to do it. And both dragon and viking knew not what they would be facing down below into those mines. But were about to find out.

* * *

**Guess who's back everyone?! That's right, me! Sorry about the delay, but I had just recently lost all motivation to write stories. For anomynous reasons of course. But now I'm back and better than ever. I will like to thank all of you who have left reviews since my last post, and I think it is imperative that I tell all of you that all updates and chapters will be more frequently for now on. So don't worry about that. Alright everyone, peace out. And all prayers go to all with the corona.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mines of Moria

**Hey everyone! Here's the chapter the majority of you have been waiting for. Yes, I know some of you have been waiting this part. And here's your chance to read about it. Just a quick thing before I let you read, I know some of you have sme concerns about Hiccup's role in this story but let me just make something clear. When I first started reading fanifc, and I'm not saying all of them, there were some stories that had the characters crossing over not always being reliable. So Guest, when you said that it wasn't necessary for Hiccup to encourage Arwen to bring Frodo over to Rivendell, would you have just rather had Hiccup stand there and do nothing? All I'm trying to say is, I think it is best for Hiccup to actually be a person that these people can rely on, instead of being a useless p***k. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. As for everyone else, please, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The trip down the mountain had proceeded much smoother than the trip up. Not only did they have a path to follow, the wind and snow had also died down considerably. Making it easier for the lot to move more smoothly.

Hiccup did not know much about Moria. Except that it was a kingdom that belonged to the dwarves, whom had somewhat abandoned it for some unknown reason. He never read about why the dwarves abandoned it, but suspected that it was what Gandalf was afraid of that was it.

He talked with the others to see if he could find any answers that could help to his questions, but he found none so far. Though when he went to Gimbli, he found some of them.

"So, what exactly _are_ these Mines of Moria?" he asked the dwarf.

Gimli chuckled in response.

"A Dwarf nation, laddy. My cousin, Balin, rules it." he explained. Rarity nodded.

"You never mentioned that back at Rivendell," Hiccup responded. "Though you did mention about your cousin. Seems like a pretty good guy."

"Oh he is lad," Gimbli said proudly. "Always looked up to him since I were a wee boy."

"I know how that feels," Hiccup replied. "My dad's friend taught me a lot of things. I like to say he was like an uncle to him.

"Guess that makes two of us then," Gimbi said sympathetically. "Maybe once we're done with this whole quest thing, we'd go over to the Blue Mountains some time. Rumor has that the taverns serve the best of drinks there."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two of them shared a brief moment before some familiar Gimbli off the guard. One that would lead him to gasping with great excitement.

"The Walls...of Moria."

The Fellowship then stood and looked before a vast face, sheer and brooding. Standing even feet tall and was most likely a giant wall. Among the side of it was a small lake.

"Hmm," said Hiccup, looking quite puzzled. "Not what I was expecting."

"Ah, that may be Master Viking," said Gimbli. "But as you can see, dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

He then began to tap it twice with his axe.

"Yes, Gimli," said Gandalf. "Some are so well hidden and protected, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are lost."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered.

Gimli gave the blonde a positively evil look while growling menacingly. Hiccup took note of it while approaching the scene.

"Let's see..." Gandalf murmured as he approached the wall and examining it carefully.

Hiccup came up behind him, and saw that there were vague runes carved into the ancient stone.

"_Ithildin_... It reflects only starlight and moonlight."

The wizard glanced back momentarily, as a cloud rolled away, revealing a full moon. The light seemed to flow down as easily as water, illuminating the area far better. The runes suddenly began to glow, creating what seemed to be an arch, a door, with runes carved into it. Gandalf smiled in satisfaction- the first time he had smiled in days, actually.

"It reads," he states, tapping his staff on the runes at the top of the door. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, observing the glowing door with awe.

"It's quite simple, really. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf explained, pressing the head of his staff against a star-like rune on the door. He bellowed something in the same language he had on Caradhras.

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_"

Everyone tensed, expecting something to happen. Slience filled the air for a minute. Yet unexpectedly, nothing happened.

Gandalf seemed looked slightly confused by this. He and Frodo shared a glance, before the wizard put both hands on the door, and belted out something else they couldn't understand.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said bluntly.

Gandalf shot a glance, feeling a bit annoyed with the hobbit's stupidity, and then started to push up against the door a little, yet they remained fast.

"Well, this is surreal," said Hiccup.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and even Orcs," Gandalf muttered.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked loudly.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. "And if that does not shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions! I will try to find the opening words."

From that point on the others had to wait around while Gandalf did his work. While waiting, Hiccup decided to hang back with his best friend over near the river while the others tried to find things to pass the time. By then he started up a conversation with he did keep an eye out in case if Merry and Pippin were watching them. Clever bastards. Luckily no one was. So they can get at least a bit of privacy.

"So what do think we'll find down there bud?" he asked his dragon. "Maybe a few gemstones in those rocks, yud treaure chest or two in the halls. Who knows, maybe we'd find a solution to this whole mess."

Toothless let out a bit of a chirp in agreement to his rider's words. Or most likely hoping that there would be some sign of hope for the two of them when it comes to the whole saving the world business. For various reasons.

"Wouldn't that be something," Hiccup noted with a sign to follow. "So what do you say? Just keep going?"

Toothless then let out a crooning hum before resting his head on the ground. Though before he could sleep, he perked his head up and looked back to his left. From there he saw Sam and Aragorn taking unhitching Bill's saddle for an unknown reason. From there Toothless got up and walked over to the two of them. It turns out that Aragorn was setting Bill free before they entered the mines, and Sam was just saying goodbye.

When the Ranger saw the Night Fury turn up he allowed him to have a moment with the pony before cutting him lose. Knowing that these were the only two animals they brought along this journey.

"Mines are no place for a pony," he said to the hobbit and dragon alike. "Even one so brave as Bill."

Toothless nodded in response and lot out a low warble. Showing his empathy towards Sam when it comes to saying goodbye to a good friend. He always found Bill to be an interesting creature, despite him being an entirely different species to him. It jut felt sad to see that he wouldn't be able to see him again. Then again, Aragorn was always a man of his word. He could not deny that.

"Goodbye, Bill," Sam said in a saddened tone.

By then Strider sent him on his way, and the three watched as the pony disappeared up the mountains and was out of sight.

"Don't worry guys," Aragorn reassured them. "He knows the way home."

Toothless gave Aragorn a saddened look before walking back to join his rider. Of course understood the situation and didn't seem to worry about Bill's safety. But a thought crossed his mind,. One that made him stop and look back. It was not the circumstances concerning his likeminded friend, but just the thought of having to endure the same thing with his own rider.

The thought of having to leave his best friend over something that would be more for him to happen. He dared not think about it, but kept it in mind as a safeguard to him and his rider's friendship. Hiccup was his best bud, and it would be a disaster if he would have to leave him.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was just sitting near the river with Merry and Pippin not too far from them. He watched the two of them throwing stones at the water, an unlikely thing to do when it comes to killing time. Yet he didn't bother to interfere, since it did not seem to do any harm to them. Though they were stopped by Aragorn not shortly after, giving them a fair warning afterwards.

"Do no disturb the water," he said, looking to the river.

While this had happened, Gandalf had given up all hope to opening the doors and sat down by Frodo while dropping his staff.

"Oh it's useless," he muttered.

As they sat helpessly, something ripping ran through the river. Drawing the attention of a certain Night Fury. Who growled as he looked to the waters with cautious eyes.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, coming to his dragon's side.

He honestly did not know what it was, but he knew that something was in the river. He could feel it. But before he could get past it, he looked back to see Frodo stand up, as if he finally figure out the solution to the door problem.

"It's a riddle," he stated. "Speak friend. And enter."

He then turns to Gandalf, who would probably help fix this problem.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"_Mellon_," Gandalf answered, inconspicuously.

And just like that, the doors to the mines opened. Drawing everyone's attention. Immediately, they all gathered their things and jumped up to join Frodo and Gandalf. The wizard placed a translucent crystal in the gnarled head of his staff, and it glowed slightly.

"Well," said Hiccup. "That took long enough."

Gandalf was the first to enter the mines, followed closely and eagerly by Gimli, who gladly led the less eager elf into the darkness. Hiccup went by Gandalf's side. Igniting his fire sword to add the extra light.

"Where did that come from?" asked Legolas.

"Made it myself," Hiccup answered. "I'll tell you about it when we have more time."

The elf nodded in an understanding. Knowing that they may not have time for talking if whatever is in these mines is dangerous.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves," Gimbli said with excitement. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat till the bone."

Gimli, heedless of the thoughts of the others, continued with his long intro to Moria. As he did on the other hand, Gandalf leaned his staff closer to the darkness, and revealed something that was probably to dirty to see.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!"

However, his moment of excitement was shattered when Boromir noticed something about the mines themselves.

"This is no mine," he said. "It's a tomb."

Gandalf and Hiccup's light then revealed scattered, rotting, and broken forms of skeletons. As they did the hobbits jumped back, and Toothless was put on alert once more. From the arrows and severed bones that lay about, it didn't take a genius to realize a battle had taken place.

"No... no" Gimli gasped, running around and staring in horror at the grisly scene. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Nearby, Legolas tore an arrow out of a dwarf skeleton. After a moment of examination, he dropped it like it was a cobra.

"Goblins!" He hissed.

Aragorn and Boromir instantly drew their swords. And Hiccup drew out a small knife with his other hand.

"Toothless," he called out. "Sound off!"

Then without hesitation, Toothless let out his usual roar that echoed across the mines. By then his ears perked up, and he snarled afterwards. Indicating that something foul may be in the mines after all.

"He's got something," Hiccup said to the others. "But it's not anything good."

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said, knowing that they made the wrong decision. "We should never have come here."

The four hobbits backed away from the door at the sight of the tomb, not knowing that something was coming out of the water. None of them seem to know, however, Toothless's left ear perked up and he turned his eyes back as if he sensed something. Then without warning, he turned to the direction the the door and jolted towards the direction of hobbits.

The hastefully jumped out of the way to avoid the Night Fury's pounce, but suddenly realized what he had done when he lunged to the ground. When the looked down they saw Toothless snatch a tentacle with his jaws before it could wrap around Frodo's ankle. There he started tugging it with all his strength. By then they were on constant alert.

"STRIDER! HICCUP!" Sam called to them as Toothless resumed his tug of war.

The commotion instantly got their attention, and Hiccup quickly rushed over to his dragon.

"TOOTHLESS!" he called out.

The little tug war ended with the tentacle jerking off of the Night Fury's grip, and then slid back into the water. Then all of a sudden, more tentacles shoot out from the river. Swatting away the hobbits and dragon while one of them grabbed Frodo by his foot. And then proceeded to drag him into the air and flailed him around as if he were a ragdoll.

"FRODO!" Merry yelled as the rest of the Fellowship joined them.

Legolas ran out and immediately shot out an arrow at the monster's tentacles. Though the beast didn't let go, it kept it from warping around Frodo's face. While this happened, Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless and waited for an opening. Aragorn and Boromir started chopping off the other tentacles of the beast to try to force it to drop the Ring Bearer.

Though it still managed to keep in the air. But by that time, the monster began to burst out of the water. Taking the form of some type a kraken. A watcher they called it. Which was a beast that Hiccup had read about. One that killed one of the dwarves that accompanied Frodo's uncle Bilbo, when he went on that one quest to reclaim Erebor.

The creature suddenly hovered Frodo over its mouth, and then proceeded lower him down so it could devour the hobbit. But before he could Toothless shot out a plasma blast. Which forced the tentacle back, and allow Aragorn and Boromir to keep cutting the tentacles off.

Eventually, Aragorn was able to cut the tentacle that was holding him, and Hiccup and Toothless lunged into the air. Catching Frodo into the Night Fury's paws as he avoids the remaining tentacles.

"Hang on kid," Hiccup told the lad. "This might get a little rough."

By then Toothless dodged two mre tentacles before firing a plasma blast at the creature bellow. Forcing it into the water. He fires another on to keep it disracted while diving down to the group. Before he could reach them in the other hand, he was stopped by one of the other tentacles.

Only to be forced down with yet another plasma blast shot. From there, Toothless was able to drop Frodo off into Aragon's grasp before landing swiftly near them.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf calls to them.

Pretty soon everyone began to retreat into the mines. As the beast approached them, Legolas shot an arrow at the beast in the eye to give Aragorn, Frodo, and Boromir some cover fire. Toothless followed suit by firing a plasma blast to slow the beast down. At that time Hiccup dismounted Toothless and too began to retreat into the mines of Moria.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled as everyone went into the doors.

Toothless was the only one who was outside the mines by that time. Battling the insane monster to buy the others some time. Two tentacles reached out for him, but as swift as mongoose, he dodged the tentacles and returned with a plasma blast to the beast's face. He then fired two more blasts, causing the beast to roar out in pain.

The Night Fury slowly backed up into the direction of the mines as he bombarded the watcher with dragon firepower. At this time everyone was safe in the mines and looked up to see the ceiling on top of the doors becoming unstable.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called to his dragon.

The dragon turned back to see what they were seeing and then turned back to the beast. Firing one last plasma blast before bolting straight for the entrance of the mines. The slabs of rocks on top of the ceiling began to fall apart. Giving the Night Fury little to no time to make it to the mines on time. Luckily for the young dragon, he was faster than a majority of the dragon's back at home.

With great determination, Toothless made a full sprint to the mines, flapping his wings to give him an extra boost. It seemed that he wasn't going to make it due to the slab of rocks falling too soon, yet Toothless did not give up. He fired a plasma blast at one of the rocks to clear a path and then leapt into the mines as the rocks fell.

As he did, he landed on the ground, rolled a bit and skidded on his right side before coming to a screeching halt right in front of the Fellowship. All the while the door behind him crumbling down. Blocking the only way out of this hell hole at any cost. By then Toothless panted heavily before standing up, shaking off the dirt from his scaley hide, and looking to the other Fellowship members. Who were just awestruck with the Night Fury's performance.

"That was amazing," said Sam, utterly dumbstruck.

"How did you do that?" asked a mortified Merry.

Toothless blushed a bit with all the attention he was getting. He did not mind to show off his skill, knowing how utterly badass he looks. He then turned to Frodo, and check to see if he was alright.

"I'm alright," he reassured the Night Fury, and then looked to Aragorn and Boromir. "We all are."

He then turned over to his rider, who then patted his head.

"Good job bud," he told him, before looking to the blocked exit. "What do we do now Gandalf?"

"We have but one choice," the Grey Wizard responded, lighting up his staff in the process. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

He then started to walk forward into the deep, with the others following behind.

"Be on your guard," he suggested to the other members. "There are older, and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

Everyone began to journey deep into Moria. With Gandalf advising the Fellowship that it would be a four day journey to the other side of Moria. As far as light goes, the Fellowship foudn two disused pitch torches in additon to the crystal on Gandalf's staff, as well as Hiccup's fire sword. Aragorn and Bormir carried them, while keeping a constant eye out for whatever would be in these mines.

After their encounter with the Watcher, the Fellowship were advised to quiet down in order to not draw any attention. So far they had no other encounters with any sort of foes except the Watcher. Though Hiccup ad to keep in mind of certain goblins or orcs that may have slaugthered all those people by the entrance. Though they had hoped that this state would remain for the majority of the trip.

Though the further they ventured into Mria, the more questions Hiccup had in his head. One such question was what would be so special about the wealth of this place. He knew that Erebor valued its wealth on gold and minerals, yet there seemed to be none so far. Another questioned that bugged him was the structure of Moria itself.

His people based their civilization on Great Halls, where they held their daily feasts and planning rituals. Filled in tough wood that kept the walls from crumbling. Yet in here, it seemed that the structure of Moria contained stone passageways, steep stairways, and rooms and halls covered with intricate carvings. The often-narrow pathways the Fellowship used traversed over very deep pits in areas. The pathway the Fellowship was currently on ran alongside a stope wall to its left and the edge of a deep pit to its right.

"So Gandalf," he said to the wizard. "What did the dwarves mine in here? What did they base their riches off of?"

"The wealth of Moria, Master Hiccup, was not in gold in jewels," he answered before shining his staff down he pit to theirr right. "Mithril."

Hiccup heard of that word before. In one of his books, mentioning about the toughest metal in Middle Earth. One that was light as a feather and was hard as dragon scales. It was very interesting to read about. He almost thought of buying one from a dwarf himself.

"I thought mithril wasn't very common in Middle Earth," Hiccu stated.

"Hiccup, my lad," Gimbli said as he welcomed the opportunity to educate the young viking chief as well as turn his houghts away from the dwead dwarves he saw earlier. "My people were constantly mining for this stuff. Crafting it for armor and weapons. Though, as time passed real quickly, Mithril started to become scarce. Though I'll admit to myself that it is still a magnificiant tool."

"No doubt about that," Hiccup replied.

You know," said Gandalf. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithirl rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh," said Gimbli, slightly impressed. "That was a kingly gift."

"Yes," Gandalf responded. "I never told him, but its worth was greater han the value of the Shire."

"That's a lot, considering how big the Shire is when in the air," said Hiccup.

* * *

Minutes had passed by in the endless dark. The Fellowship found themelves climbing up a steep steps on the side of the caverns. Though when they reachd the top, surprisingly, the Fellowship had come to a halt in their travels. They had unexpectedly come to a landing at the tp of some winding stairs which revealed three separated doorways that marked the entrance of differen tunnels.

Gandalf held his staff and glanced at each doorway. While this happened, Hiccup came slowly behind him, confused as to what the problem was.

"What is it Gandalf?" he asked them.

"I have no memory of this place," he answered.

By then the Fellowship were forced to rest beneath to peak of the crossroads while Gandalf decided to think of which doorway to take. From there evryone tried to find things to kill time. Boromir, Gimbli and Aragorn were busy sitting down while smoking pipeweed, Pippin was constantly complaining to Merry about being hungry, and Legolas as leaning up against the columns staring off.

Though as they rested, Hiccup and Frodo noticed Toothless looking at the direction just down the caverns. Snarling and bareing out his teeth for some unknown reason.

"What is it bud?" he asked him.

Yet the dragon did not respond. As the two of them looked to the direction where the Night Fury was looking, Frodo somewhat found the thing that was bugging him. It appears that there was something was moving through the stones. And from the look of where it's headed, it seemed that it was heading in their direction, but cautiously.

As if it does not wanted to be found. Startled by this, Frodo walked over to Gandalf while Hiccup put a hand on the top of Toothless's neck to reassure him. Though the Night Fury never took his eyes on the creatures that is seemingly stocking them.

"There's something down there," Frodo said to Gandalf.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf answered.

"Gollum?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, he's been following us for three days."

"I read about him," Hiccup replied. "The last I heard of him was when he was captured by orcs and tortured by them."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur," Frodo stated, somewhat surprised.

"Escaped? Gandalf questioned rhetorically. "Or was set loose. And now the ring has drawn him near."

"I can get behind that," said Hiccup.

As they talked, Toothless watched the creautue that was said the be Gollum's every move. We watched as it's dark, yet filthy hands clasping a stone implement. From a distance below, the creature looked up from the implement. His large, wet eyes piercing through the darkness. Observing the company, while simultaneously looking into the eyes of the dragon above.

The two of them then commenced in an epic staredown. With Toothless growling as his eyes narrowed. His wings slowly started to flail out. But not all the way. As a sign to the creature to stay away. The creature did not respond to it. Instead it stared at him with intentions that were indescribable. Then after a moment of staring, the creature finally took its hands off of the implement and disappeared into the darkness.

"He will never be rid of his need for it," Gandalf explained. "He hates and loves the ring. As he hates and loves himself."

"That's a bit hard to believe," said Hiccup. "To love and hate yourself."

"Aye," Gandalf agreed. "Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol was what he once was called. Before the ring found him, and drove him mad."

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo stated, looking into the direction whence Gollum came from.

"Pity?" Gandalf asked Frodo, with a bit of disappointment. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that died deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

"No one can," Hiccup answered for the Hobbit. "Not even a brave viking such as myself. I learned that when I met Toothless. "

Frodo looked silently looked down. Taking their words for granted.

"Exactly, Master Hiccup" Gandalf too agreed. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo then sat by Gandalf. Taking all of this information in like cake. But also feeling a bit of guit in himself.

"I wish the ring had never come to me," he stated. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times," Gandalf reassured. "But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

Frodo then looked up to Gandalf, still processing this.

"There are other forces at work in this world Frodo, besides the will of evil," Gandalf continued. "Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case you were meant to have it."

Gandalf then looked to Hiccup. Who was right beside his dragon as they looked down to the caverns. Who then checked of few this from his saddle before patting the Night Fury.

"And better yet," he said. "There is no doubt that they were meant to come to this world. Fighting the battles that were only meant for us. And that is encouraging thought."

The two of them shared a look before Gandalf finally remembered something. Or most likely, found out something that would be helpful.

"Oh," said the Grey Wizard, as he pointed his head to one of the doorways. "It's that way."

"He's remembered," Merry commented to the Fellowship.

"No," Gandalf replied. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here."

He then bent over the Merry who was now standing beside him.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship followed Gandalf down a narrow stairway until exited into seemingly another large cavern. Gathering their things as well as the torches that they were using since the start of this journey in the deep.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf murmured as he held up his staff to shine its light into the cavern even further. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Hiccup and Toothless then caught their sights at what they saw next. By which the dark halls edged with silver light, whence revealing an enormous stone hall supported by numerous columns that stretched for miles and miles.

"There's an eye opener," Sam commented. "No mistake."

As the Fellowship continued its journey through the Twenty-First Hall , they eventually came across a set of double doors to their right. Two wooden doors were pushed opened and revealed a room that had a beam of sunlight streaming through its back wall through a small shaft. Gimli gasped when he noticed something in the middle of the room ,and began running towards it. Gandalf called out his name, but Gimli could not be persuaded to heel.

The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed him into the chamber. By the time they could reach him, they saw him kneeling at what appeard to be a stone altar or sarcophagus. The walls around the area were broken and scarred with blood and bones. In the center, Gandalf began to study the dwarven runes and translated the tomb to see who it had belonged to.

"Here lies Balin," he said. "Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

He then removed his hat to pay his respect to his old dead friend.

"So he is dead. It's as I feared."

As Gimli let out a sorrowful cry, Hiccup slowly moved above the dwarf and put a hand on his shoulder. Emphasizing the feeling of losing a dead relative.

"I'm sorry Gimli," He told him.

Then the dwarf began to mumble some prayers in the Dwarvish language. As he did, Gandalf had noticed a thick tome being held by a skeleton leaning against Balin's Tomb, presumably the tome's author in life. He handed his hat and staff to Pippin to hold so he could remove the tome from the skeletal grasp of its owner. He blew the accumulated dust off the tome's cover before carefully turning its pages of parchment.

Standing near Aragorn, Legolas started to become worried.

"We must move on," he advised his companion. "We cannot linger."

"Give him a minute guys," said Hiccup. "The pain of a lost one can be a big deal."

"If we don't move," said Legolas. "We'll be ambushed by orcs."

"He won't be long," Hiccup urged. "Just give him some time."

As the two of them bickered, Gandalf opened the book and started to read aloudd from the tome. Cutting the two off from their argument to look to Gandalf.

"They have taken the bridge," he states. "And the Second Hall. We haved barred the gates, but cannot hold them long. The gorund shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep."

He then flipped the page, the tension in the air starting to show.

"We cannot get out," he continued. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...they are coming."

As Gandalf finished reading the ominous sounding words, Hiccup looked over the wizard's shoulder. He saw Pippin, seemingly lost in morbid curiosity, reaching to pull the arrow stuck in the skeleton sitting on the well.

"Pippin, NO!" Hiccup audibly yelled.

But it was too late. Pippin touched the arrow's fetching and resulted with the skull of the corpse slipping off. Falling into the well and crashing down into the deep. The Fellowshi spun around and looked in Pippin's direction. Pippin looked to Gandalf, feeling slightly guilty. Unknowin that the rest of the skeleton tumbled down into the well as well.

Dragging the bucket chain with it. Toothless leapt to the well to try to catch it, but was unable to catch it in time. By then a loud echo sounded off throughout the chamber with the dwarf's corpse unexpectedly hitting the bottom of it. Afterwards all Fellowship members dared not to make another sound, to see if Pippin had awoken whatever would be in these halls.

Luckily, after a moment, there was nothing. The majority of the Fellowship breathed a sigh of relief, having been startled by the original sound that Pippin had unintentionally caused. Hiccup reassured Toothless with a hand to the top of his head.

"Well, that was a close one," he commented.

Likewise to their luck, Gandalf put down the tome and gave the Hobbit a withering look.

"Fool of a Took!" he growled at Pippin as he snatched his hat and staff back from him. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin was saved from a further scolding when a loud booming rythem sounded off across the chamber. The Fellowship also heard the pounding, and from where it was coming from, it seemed that it was coming from the Chamber's entrance. Leaving Toothless to growl viciously at the doors.

"That can't be good," said Hiccup.

The echoes of numerous high pithced screeches and howled followed after the pounding. Frodo drew out his sword. Revealing its blade to be glowing light blue. And they all knew what that meant.

"Orcs!" Legolas proclaimed.

Boromir turned and ran to another set of doors, where the scattered, strange noises were coming from. From that point two arrows were shot at the door, causing him to jolt his head back.

"Get back, and stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the four hobbits.

By the the Hobbits began to form up at the back of the chamber just behind Gandalf. Aragorn went over to the door to check on Boromir. Who was busy closing the door. As they did, a loud roar sounded off. Causing Toothless to snarl viciously.

"What was that?" asked Hiccup.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir answered as soon as the door was shut.

Hiccup heard of this particular beast as well, and instantly drew his weapons. He started helpig Legolas toss weapons to Aragorn and Boromir and helped bard the doors as best as they could. Within moments the Fellowship began to mobilize. The rest of the Fellowship began to retreat within the Chamber. With Gandalf drawing his own sword, and Gimbli climbing on top of Balin's tomb.

"Let them come," he urged, thirsting for orc blood. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

As they prepared for combat, the Fellowship arrayed themselves in somewhat of a battle order. In the front lines, Legolas stood in the front with his bow ready. Aragorn was to his left, also wielding a bow. Boromir stood to Legolas's right. His sword and shield ready. Hiccup stood between Legolas ad Boromir. is flame sword set ablaze and cannisters ready. Toothless was in front of Aragorn and Legolas. His mouth open with his maw glowing blue.

The hobbits in the back had their swords drawn out too. Ready to defend themselves if needed to. Along with Gandalf and Gimli ready to do heavy damage as well. Though as they stood ready, the chamber doors began to sway back and forth as the orcs and goblins sought to break though with murderous intent. Pretty soon weapons started to break through the splintered spaces of the door. The first clear gap was gashed in the door, though it was shot by Legolas.

Leaving a shrill cry to ring out. The elf then notched another arrow as Aragorn shoots another goblin through the next gap. They both went before another round, but before they did, the doors crashed down. Leaving an entire horde of orcs and goblins to charge through and at the Fellowship. As it broke through, Toothless fires the first plasma blast straight at the door. Causing a massive explosion that killed a majority of goblins.

Though it not stop them from charging furthr in. And the battle begins shortly after. Gimbli draws a battle cry as Aragorn quickly drops his bow and draws his sword as the goblns jump forth. Though he managed to cut across the goblins' gut. Boromir followed suit as he charged forth, blocig a goblin with his shield and then sicing it across the face.

Legolas retreats behind the safety of the others an then starts shooting arrows at the attacking goblins. In close combat, he uses the tip of on arrow to stab a goblin in the eye before shooting it dead between the eyes. Gimli swung his axe at a few attacking goblins who had reached the tomb. As for the rest of them, with a battle cry, they all charged at the goblins howling for blood.

By then Hiccup starts his assault by crossing swords with one goblin while kicking another on in the stomach. And than follows his attack by bringing the gobln's sword down before smacking it across the face. And ends it by stabbing the goblin in the chest before moving to the next one.

By the time the goblins reached the perimeter, Toothless starts off his atatck phase. He starts if off by lashing his claws out at three goblins. Cutting them down with each swipe. He then rams another attack goblin before putting a paw on top of it. Snarling at the other goblins before grabbing another goblin with his jaws and tossing it to his left.

He then takes it up on notch by taking his let wing and swiping five goblins with it. Then he jumps forth and swipes another goblin. Though he failed to see one particular goblin jump on the back of his spines. But he did not worth. Instead he swung his tail around, flinging the goblin off him while hitting four other goblins to his right. He then swings his tail to the other side and sends three other goblins across the room. Then he goes on to hit a goblin directly in the face with his right aw and then went to look for more targets.

Meanwile, everyone seemed to be holding their ground. Frodo ducked under a goblin's sword, Pippin prepares to fight another, Merry stabs one particular goblin multiple times, and Sam drove his sword right through a goblin's gut. Legolas fires yet another goblin in the chest while Aragorn decapitates a goblin with crying out for battle. Hiccup counters another goblin strike before return by slashing it across the face.

Then he catches one goblin's arm that was raised up and then stabs it in the heart. Depsite th the odds, Hiccup quickly found himself surrounded by goblins. But instead of worrying, he turns on the cannisters, which release Hideous Zippleback gas. The gas spreads all over the surrounding goblins, before Hiccup ignites it. Causing an explosion that blows the goblins to smithereens.

As the fight commences, Sam pauses in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards to the sound of thundering feet. Aragorn also looked up as the massive cave troll that Boromir mentioned earlier smashes through the doorway, chains leading from its neck to two goblins hands.

The troll then lets out a loud bellow catching the attention of the others as they look at the cave troll. Legolas quickly shoots at the cave troll in the shoulder, with the beast growls and claps a hand to the wound. Spotting Sam, the troll brought the full weight of its hammer towards him. The troll assumed that the hobbit would be an easy kill given his small size. But the young hobbit leapt right in between the troll's legs before it could crush him.

As he started to crawl away from the troll, it urned around and had its sights on him again. By then it walked over to where Sam has cornered himself, and the troll raised its left foot in order to squash the little hobbit. However, Aragorn and Boromir quickly grab the troll's chain and begin pulling on it to get the trolls attention away from Sam and to stop it from trying to crush him. Hiccup quickly helps the two and pulls on the chain pulling the troll away from Sam as it retaliates by spinning to his right while swinging its mace while doing so, but young lad and ranger quickly let go of the chain and dodged the mace with Aragorn jumping out of the way and Hiccup rolling to the right.

However while Boromir dodged the mace he found himself still holding the chain as the troll then grabs the chain and whipping Boromir off it while pulling the chain to its left. Which sent Boromir flying and crashing into the wall and landing on the catwalk, and then rolling back down to the ground.

Dazed by the attack, Boromir gets up to see a goblin in front of him with is sword raised high to deliver a killing blow. However, before it could, a flaming sword came out from the goblin's back. And then coming out from that side and splitting the goblin in two. In the aftermath, Boromir looks up to see Hiccup to be the one to savs him. Who nods at him while lending him a hand. In response, Boromir takes the hand and gives him a nod before continuing the batte.

Standing on top of the tomb of Balin, Gimli throws an axe at the troll and pierces its shoulder. Though the trolls shrugs it off and stomps towards the dwarf, swinging its mace onto the tomb and destroying it. Not while Gimli jumped off just in the nick of time. Meanwhie, Merry, Pippin and Frodo quickly went up to the upper level of the chamber in order to avoid the troll's rampage.

Meanwhile, Gimli hacks one of the Goblins with his axe, before dodging the troll's mace attacks. Only for it to hit goblins instead. After two swings, it came at Gimbli from behind all the while the dwarf trips and falls. Before it could kill him, Toothless and Legolas simultaneously fired at the troll. Forcing it to reel back and fall on its back.

While this was going about, Gandalf knocks a goblin down with his staff and cuts down another. Hiccup jumps to higher ground and flings his knife at a coming goblin while counting another behind him. By the time he was finished cutting it down, he reloads his third cannister and sees the troll beginning to use its chain as a weapon at Legolas.

"Legolas, twelve o'clock," he yelled.

Legolas looks to see the troll its chain at him as he quickly dodges by ducking down. The troll swings again to the side with Legolas ducking down again, and then the troll tries a downward strike with its chain which causes Legolas to jump to his right to dodge it. The troll swings sideways again but this time Hiccup catches the chain in the air and quickly wraps it around his right arm as he holds the chain and the troll in place.

The troll attempted to pull the chain away from thd viking, but with the aid of his dragon, who rushed to him as soon as he saw where his rider was, Hiccup manages to hold the chain and not move an inch as he holds the chain with both of his hands and pulls it downwards. This gave Legolas the opportunity to run up the chain and onto the trolls shoulders. From there he aimed his bow at the top of the trolls head, and then fires an arrow right on top of it.

However, the arrow breaks immediately on contact and forces Legolas to jump off of the troll. Hiccup immediately lets go of the chains and orders Toothless to shoot the troll right in the face. In which he did, and forced it to against the wall just behind it.

Meanwhile, Sam was in a bit of a killing frenzy. Bashing a goblin or two in the face with his skillet. He actually seemed to be enjoying it from the looks of things.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he says as he bashes another goblin in the head.

Before long, the troll found where the other three hobbits were on the high ground, and raised its face high to the ground and crashing it down. Isolating Frodo from the others in the process.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out as he noticed Frodo being separated from Merry and Pippin.

In act of quick thinking, Frodo hid on the other side of the pillar as the trol looked for him on the opposide side. While this happened, everyone else was fighting goblins and were in a bit of a struggle to save Frodo. Though as the battle went on, the troll began tomove to the other side, which caused Frodo to move quickly to avoid being spitted. After a second of sniffing around, the troll somewhat disappeared.

Frodo managed to carefully look to the other side to see if the troll was actually gone. Surprisingly to him, it was. He sighed in a bit of relief. But before he could get ahead of himself, the troll appeared at the side that he had just checked. Roaring at his face in utter rage. And causing the hobbit to stumble and fall back behind the corner of the pillars. Nevertheless, the trolls grabs him by the foot and drags him to the edge. Forcing Frodo to grab the ledge and hang for dear life.

Aragorn breathes heavily, exhausted. Still, he continued on.

"FRODO!" he yelled.

Frodo slashes the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lies on the floor. It raises its mace and begins to swing, but before it could smash the poor half-ling, Toothless climbs up the high ground, fire a plasma blast right in front of the trolls' face before landing right in front of Frodo.

The blast was strong enough to force the troll back and buy Aragorn enough time to lend in his own attack. The rager quickly grabs a spear and stabs the troll in the hip. It doesn't penetrate its hide, but its enough to keep the troll back for a bit. By then Merry and Pippin start to throw rocks at the trolls head. But it angers the troll, and drives it to swing its arm around and send Aragorn flyign into a wall. Unfortunately, he is knocked out by the attack.

In response, Toothless leaps down from the corner and pounces on the front of the troll's face. From there, he bites down onto his head and forces the troll back. However, the troll retaliates by grabbing the Night Fury by the tail and throwing him across the room. Luckily the dragon was quick to land on his feet and fire another plasma blast to keep the troll from Frodo.

From there two stood off, with Toothless extending his wings as a sign of wanting a fight, In response to this challenge, the cave troll staggered while having his big arms ready to smash. After a brief moment, Toothless charged at the cave troll with murderous intent.

Leaping into the air midway and at the cave troll. And the giant monstrosity responded by bringing his fists up and crashing them down on the Night Fury's him crashing to the ground. Hiccup saw this, and immediately went to his dragon's side.

"TOOTHLESS!" he called out.

Yet he did not realize that the troll wasn't done with its assault, and was fored to watch as the troll grabbed Toothless by his head and flung him across the room yet again. This time the Night Fury was sent tumbling until his back crashed against the wall. Causing rocks to fall down and cave in on him until he was no longer visible.

Enraged, Hiccup charged at the troll with the same intentions as his dragon. He drew out his sword and slashed it at the side of its right hand. And it in response took its other hand and punched the young viking in the gut. Sending him rolling a couple yards while grabbing onto his stomach with his hands in the aftermath.

Satisfied, it turns its attention back to Frodo, who was busy trying to wake Aragorn up. But before he could continue, he see the troll take the spear out of its gut from the corner of his eye, and the proceeds to duck down from the trolls strike. He then counters with a slash to the trolls hand, but had no effect and tried to bail. But the troll stops the young hobbit by blocking his path wiith the spear.

By then there was no escape for Frodo as the troll took aim with the spear, and then stabbed Frodo with it in the chest.

The whole Fellowship heard Frodo's cry when the spear struck him. Some members of the Fellowship were able to turn and see Frodo fall face down into the ground after the troll withdrew the spear from him.

"Frodo!" Sam called to him.

Hearing no response from Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and Gimli started furiously dispatching any goblins that stood between them and the Ring-bearer. Utterly that Frodo was now killed, the troll turned its murderous attention to Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits had their swords in hand, ready to defend themselves. But before they could even get the chance to, the troll somehow stopped.

Pausing with its face looking as something something indeed happened. When Merry and Pippin looked passed the troll, they were able to see Toothless, apparently surviving the rocks, and on the trolls back. His teeth were sinked into the troll's shoulder. Biting down hard too. The troll howled in pain as it now flailed about. Reaching backwards to try to thwart the Night Fury off his back.

Soon Frodo's body began to slump to the ground with the spear still sticking into his chest. Looking at this, Toothless began to viciously claw at the troll's back. Now he was p*ssed. Distracted by the Night Fury, Gimli and Gandalf saw an opportunity to bring down the evil beast and took it. Gimli attacks first, striking the troll from behind while Gandalf struck it with his sword. He then backs up to allow Gimli to strike the troll again, through the troll hits the dwarf and sends him flying down to the ground to the trolls left.

The troll then lifts its left arm to try to grab Toothless, but the Night Fury fires a plasma blast straight at it. As the troll lifted its arm with a howl of pain, Toothless then takes this opportinuty to climb up further onto the trolls shoulders. The troll tempted to try to grab the dragon with his other hand, but Toothless dodges it and returns fire with another plasma blast.

With both arms incapaciated, the troll turns to Legolas's direction, who reaides his bow for another shot. Seeing the elf, Toothless looks for another soft spot on the troll, and finds on on the trolls right shoulder. With the same murderous intent, as well as an added savagery, Toothless bits down on the trolls right shoulder. Causing it to lift is head up and roars in pain.

From that point Legolas fires an arrow straight at the troll. Which travels up to the trolls brain. The troll then stops fighting and its hand fumbles towards its mouth where the arrow is. It seemed that it was over, but Toothless was not yet finished. With his might, he grabbed the trols upper lip, and relentlessy yanked it backwards.

The rest of the Fellowship that remained standing had to make room as the troll staggered back trying to reach Toothless from behind yet again. At this time Hiccup would've recovered from his blow to the chest and watched this scene commence with the others. As he did though, he looked to his dragon's back and noticed that they were glowing blue for some unknown reason.

He thought that Toothless was just trying to be cool, but it appeared to be much more. The others were thinking the same thing. Well, a majority of them anyway. Though as Toothless struggled, he started to climb further up the trolls shoulders. Until he was about a good difference from the trolls head. From there he used both of his paws to open the trolls mouth wide.

And with his remaining strength, he forced the trolls mouth to stay open, and fired the most powerful plasma blast he had ever fired in his life. Though as he did, the blast transformed from a blast, to a huge blue spiral beam. That shot straight into the trolls mouth. Destroying the arrow that Legola had shot as well as destroying everything that was in the trolls body.

Within seconds the evil, soulless, black hearted creature was dead before the beam could explode from under it. By then Toothless stopped firing. Jumping back and pushed himself off the troll troll's corpse as it slumped forward onto the floor. The victorious Night Fury then landed on top of the corpse before he raised his head towards the ceiling and bellowed a victory roar.

One that was filled with bluster and bravado and echoed as far and as wide for all of Moria to hear. When he was about finished, he crawled off of the trolls corpse and then turned towards the Fellowship. Who were just mesmerized with what had just happened. Even his rider, Hiccup, too had questions that needed to be answered. And the first one was the most basic question.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

Instead, Toothless gave him a gummy smiles as an answer before turning his attention to Frodo. With all the enemies dead for now, the Fellowship caught its breath. Under normal circumstances, the original Fellowship would have had countless things to ask Hiccup about Toothless. But for now sole focus was instead on Frodo as he had not moved since being stabbed by the troll. Aragorn, now awakened, crawled over to Frodo and reached to him first and feared the worst that has happened. Toothless bounded near him, and crooned in sadness.

"Oh no," he whispered as he rolled Frodo over on to his back.

The rest of the Fellowship member's eyes widened when they saw Frodo moving with his worst injury appearing to be a nasty cough. Sam knelt next to Frodo on the opposite side to Aragorn. None of the Fellowship minded Frodo's gardener and best friend to state the obvious.

"He's alive!" he started never feeling more relieved than ever.

After he finished coughing, Frodo finally had recovered and gasped for air. Gandalf too sighed in relief.

"I'm alright," the ring-bearer reassured the group. "I'm not hurt."

"True that," said Hiccup. "But how are you even alive? Nobody to survive a blow like that."

"I hate to admit this" said Aragorn. But he's right. You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf's mind had begun to catch up with the Night Fury's surprisingly killing blow on the cave troll.

"I think this hobbit is a bit like the dragon," Gandalf wryly observed. "There's more to him than meets the eye."

Frodo parted his shirt to display a shiny, silver-white metal coat he wore underneath it. One member of the original Fellowship instantly knew what the mail was compromised of.

"_Mithril_," Gimli softly identified as he stared admiringly at Frodo's armour. "You're full of surprises Master Baggins."

He then turns to the dragon, who too was staring at the shining shirt.

"As well as you dragon," the dwarf commented.

Toothless in return looked to Gimli and warbled a bit before looking down to Frodo again.

"I strongly second the observation," Boromir agreed, while still being a bit deadpanned.

"Oh don't worry Captain," said Hiccup. "There's more where that came from. Toothless is just really extraordinary."

The Night Fury shared a look at his rider, who in return smiles at his companion. But before he could enjoy the moment, the sounds of goblins filled the air again. Aragorn suggested the Fellowship should quickly gather up their belongings. Questions about the Toothless could wait until the Fellowship had put the Chamber well behind them.

"So, where to now Gandalf?" Hiccup asked as he grabbed the knife that he threw at a goblin not too long ago.

Before Gandalf could reply screeeching of goblns got louder and louder. Through the Chamber doorway they could see torchlight casting the shadows of countless goblins heading towards the Fellowship.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-um," Gandalf commanded as he grabbed his turns to the other direction and leads the Fellowship deeper into the mines of Moria.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter folks. Please click on the review box if you have anything to say regarding this story or anything else. Alright people, see y'all in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bridge of Kazad Dum

With Gandalf leading them on, the Fellowship dashed out of the Chamer and into the direction of the Twenty-First exit. Before they left Hiccup had already mounted Toothless and the two of them ran ahead of Gandalf to lead the group on.

Though as they did, goblin calls and screeches echoed throughout the hall. A few hundred yards ahead of them, the Fellowship observed a dark massive horde of goblins quickly moving towards them.

"There's too many of them bud," Hiccup said to his dragon. "We'll never make to the other side!"

He wasn't wrong. By this time Toothless looked around and saw thousands of goblins going from springing out of the floor, to crawling out of the ceiling like flies. Knowing that they would inevitably overrun within minutes, Toothless leapt into the air and flew straight ahead towards the incoming goblins. From there fired a plasma blast straight at the coming horde.

The rest of the Fellowship felt the ground tremble beneath their feet once the blast hit the goblins upon impact. The duo then double back and fire another plasma blast at the horde. Of course they retaliated by throwing spears and shooting arrows at them, but they would often rebound from those strikes and return fire with two more plasma blasts.

Like in the Chamber, the blasts were powerful enough to cause huge explosions. Which sent goblins flying in all directions as well as burning the rest of them. It left the Felloship slightly confused, but it would appear that the boy and dragon were doing a great service to them by trying to clear a path between the goblins and the Hall's exit. Another way of doing this was a more tactical approach.

As Hiccup and Toothless flew over the horde, Hiccup took two cannisters and sprayed loads of Hideous Zippleback gas onto the goblins. And they were going so fast, that the goblins could barley see them. Thus, disabled their ability to throw things at them. After getting about ten feet, Hiccup then ignites the gas and sets the goblins ablaze.

Giving the Fellowship more of a green-light to the end of the hall. Though as they tried to catch up to them, another horde of goblins came from behind them, and then in all directions. The goblins then starting filling the gaps they had emerged out the holes in the Hall's roof before rapidly climbing down its pillars headfirst to the floor. The rest of the Fellowship was now arrayed in a tight circle as the goblins had now completely surrounded them.

Hiccup and Toothless most likely had to stop and turn around, to see the Fellowship surrounded.

"No," he whispered, fearing for their lives.

But before they could even attack a deep and ominous rumble echoed throughout the Hall. It was powerful enough bring all activity within the Twenty-First Hall to a halt.

Just as earlier when roar stopped all combat in the Chamber of Mazarbul, the rumble bought all activity within the Twenty-First Hall to a halt. By then a fiery light shined at the end of the hall. Which drew the faces of all who were in the halls. Even Hiccup and Toothless. At this rate the goblins exchanged panicked clicks and screeches and rapidly fled from the Fellowship back to the shadows they had come from.

With no goblins in the area, the dynmic duo was able to return to the others while also facing the fiery light. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and joined Gandalf and Boromir. Aside from sensing the rumble and the glow, Thor also smelt something burning. The fear on the goblins faces indicated to him that, whatever was the source of their panic, it could not be simply an underground fire.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf, almost shaking like a leaf.

At first Gandalf did not answer Boromir or even turn to face him. Gandalf's head was bowed and he closed his eyes lost in thought. His greatest fear about the Fellowship travelling through Moria had now been realised by the young viking and dragon.

"A Balrog," he answered, with a thinly hidden dread crawling up his spine. "A demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

Toothless then growled upon hearing that. He was a very confident dragon and could even take on the biggest of creatures. He went from defeating the Red Death, to dominating the bewilderbeest. All while his best friend was at his side. He was pretty sure that he could handle such a creature as this. Well, most likely anyway. Unfortunately for him, that would have to wait under Gandalf's simple command.

"RUN!"

The Fellowship quickly reached the Hall exit. The exit was a narrow doorway of normal height that led into an equally narrow downward flight of steps. Boromir was the first to go down. The rest followed, though Ganalf, Aragorn and Hiccup fell behind a bit. The Captain of Gondor raced down the stairs until he exited through another narrow doorway that led to a landing. The Fellowship had exited into a very large chasm that was traversed by a narrow stairway.

Boromir moved off the landing and down the stairway that was directly ahead of him. However after running down only a few stairs he had to suddenly halt as the stairs ended before a bottomless drop. As he struggled to regain his balance he dropped the torch he was carrying down the chasm.

Fortunately Legolas and Gimli each grabbed one of his arms to steady his dangerous balancing. The rest of the Fellowship members that had exited the Hall had to turn to their right and take a detour down an alternate flight of stairs that lead to the cavern's main staircase.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Toothless and Aragorn came out on the landing with Gandalf trailing behind them. Both of them noticed that Gandalf appeared to be struggling somewhat and moved closer to support him.

"Gandalf," he said the the Istari, with a bit of concern.

The Istari put his right hand on Aragorn's shoulder and looked at him.

"Lead them on," Gandalf told the ranger.

If Hiccup did not know better, by the tone in the wizard's voice, he seemed to be passing the line of command to Aragorn. As if he knew something was about to happen. Before he could have a chance to ask what Gandalf had in mind, he spoke again.

"The bridge is near."

They look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face just as the Balrog roars again. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushes Aragorn roughly away from him.

"Do as I say!" he commanded.

Aragorn was confused as to where he was getting at, but had no choice but to abide to Gandalf's wishes.

"Swords are of no more use here!"

By then Aragorn went to join the others. Hiccup went to follow, but Gandalf stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Listen to me," he said to the young boy. "You can end this...stop the war...everything."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Whatever happens, do not lose hope," Gandalf answered. "You must, for you may be all that is left to end this?"

"Relax Gandalf," Hiccup reassured the wizard. "What do you think I've been trying to do."

And with that, he went to the others. Toothless followed through, giving Gandalf a smirk before doing so. By the time they reached the end, the Balrog's roar was heard through the bridge.

The Fellowship continued to descend down a flight of stairs that were twisting into the fiery depths, and also rising from the ground. However, they soon had to stop when they came across a gap within the stairs.

Legolas was the first to leap to the other side. The Balrog's rumbles tear through the fiery light. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths. Gandalf was about to jump when he heard the Balrog's roar coming from behind the Fellowship.

He looked around to see the Hall exit was had fiery red glow. Each step the still unseen Balrog took shook the staircase well as parts of the cavern roof to crumble down on it.

"Gandalf," Legolas called to him.

By then the wizard refocused on the task at hand and jumped across the gap. When he landed, he heard an arrow whistle overhead from his left. He turned in that direction to see that a company of goblin archers had perched themselves about sixty yards away on a ledge overlooking the Fellowship. In retaliation, Legolas fired back. Piercing a goblin archer to the skull and causing it to fall off the ledging, screaming as it descended into the dark abyss.

Toothless then responds by firing at a pplasma blast at the columns where the goblins were hiding. Upon impact, the column exploded into pieces and cause many goblins to fall. Yet the goblins did not give up. Tw rounds had passed and they still filled their air with arrows. One of which either missed or bounced off of the Night Fury's left wing. Whom had shielded the other Fellowship members before counter firing.

"They're trying to pin us down!" Boromir addressed

"Then you'll need some air support," said Hiccup before mounting his dragon. "Get to the other side. Toothless and I will keep these eggheads busy."

"Here," Legolas said before throwing something to the viking shot. "Take this."

Hiccup took no time to catch the item, and when he looked down, he realized that Legolas had given him a spare bow. With a quiver of arrows to add to it.

"You're a better shot up there than I am," Legolas commented before loading another arrow.

"Really?"

"No," Legolas denied before shooting that arrow at another goblin. Once it wa dead, he then turned back to Hiccup. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

Hiccup rolls his eyes before motioning over to Toothless. From that point on Toothless lept off of the bridge to their left and descended towards the pillars. There, they flew over the pillars. Toothless starts firing a series of plasma blasts while dodging the goblin arrows. They did a loop, leveled out a couple times, doubled back and then fired another blast.

Thinking about his archery skills, Hiccup grabbed the bow that Legolas had lended him, notched an arrow, and then fired it at one of the goblins at the pillar to the far right of the stairs. When he turned back he saw that he landed a perfect shot at the goblin. And then watched as it fell further into the abyss bellow them. Hiccup would admire his current skill, but then realized that there was more to go and then had Toothless move on to the next pillar.

As the goblins focussed all their attention on the dynamic duo, the Fellowship took the opportunity to keep moving. Gandalf and Legolas were already at the other side of the stairs. Next up was Boromir, who decided to take Merry and Pippin with him to the other side.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir called to as he grabbed the two hobbits.

There the three of them jumped at the same time to the other side. Though at the same time, the ground beneath them started to shake. Inevitably giving away as the stairs started to fall. Hiccup and Toothless saw this, and then continued to deal with the goblin before going back to help the others.

To pick up the pace, Toothless flew closer to the pillars and fired a blue stream of flame continuously at the goblins. Burning them to cinder and ash as well as melting a good portion of the pillars that came with them. At the same time, Hiccup notched three more arrows and instantly fired them at three goblins. Lending another three perfectly good shots before firing another two at two more goblins.

Meanwhile, Legolas fires his arrow at another archer that had come too close to the ledge it was hiding on. Aragorn had already put away the arrow that he was currently wielding and then turned over to the next hobbit. Who turned out to be Sam.

"Sam," he called to him.

Accepting the ranger's hand, Aragorn picked up the hobbit with both his arms and threw him over the gap as hard as he could. Boromir safely caught Sam on the hobbit's downward trajectory. Seeing that there was only two more left, Aragorn then moved to do the same with Gimli but was halted when the dwarf raised his hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli stated indignantly before rolling his shoulders and launching himself into a mighty leap with a determined cry.

Despite his pride, Gimli's leap was not strong enough to reach the other side and he landed precipitously on the edge of the gap's other side. He would have fallen to his death had not Legolas rapidly grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard!" he yelled to the elf.

Even though it as a bit of a struggle, Legolas managed to pull him up the stairs before he could fall into the chasm. Meanwhile, Toothless fired another plasma blast at another archer while simutaneously avoiding another arrow. Hiccup looked back to see that he was almost out of arrows. Though that didn't seem to be a problem since a majority of the goblins had been taken care of.

However, when they turned back to see the others, the viking chief noticed that some of the stone steps started to break apart of the ledge Aragorn and Frodo were on. There the ranger pushes the Ring Bearer back up the steps and clambers after him while not trying to fall himself. Afterwards he helped the hobbit up and then looked back to the widened gap that had separated them from the rest of the Fellowship members.

"Hold on," he told him.

To their misfortune on the other hand, the balrog could be heard approaching them from the other hall. With its fiery light getting closer and closer with each second. Within minutes the stone structures around the stares began to collapse all around. Causing Hiccup and Toothless to dodging them as they fell. One stone structure in particular smashed through the steps just behind Frodo and Aragorn. Leaving them trapped.

The gap between the two of them and the rest of the Fellowship was now about twenty four feet in length. It was probably too long of a distance for either the man or Hobbit to jump across. Luckily for them on the other hand, they had an eye in the sky to help them out. Seeing the situation, Hiccup and Toothless made another turn and went straight for the two of them.

In time, Aragorn saw the dynamic duo approaching him and instantly knew what to do.

"Hang on Frodo," he said as he grabbed Frodo.

As they prepared themselves, the balrog was drawing ever closer to them. Which meant there was no time to waste for both dragon and rider. As quick as a flash, they appeared flew to them just in time for Toothless to grab Frodo and Aragorn with his paws. He then flew over to the other side with the rest of the fellowship, and dropped the two off from there.

Both of them were too shocked to scream asthey landed on the other side of the stairs. Or at least from being lifted into the air of course. But it was normal for people who have never really been carried by or rode an actual dragon. Though they were a bit disoriented from the experience. On the other hand, the Fellowship never noticed the broken staircasee falling to their direction and ineviatbly smashing onto the case they were in. With a heavy impact, they wobbled a bit before Aragorn and Frodo came back to their senses.

Meanwhile, Gandalf looked to the duo, whom were hovering just above them

"Keep going!" Hiccup said to the wizard. "We're right behind you."

By then, the fellowship kept moving as the broken staircase collapsed behind them, falling to the side and crumbling as it falls into the dark abyss bellow them. As they went on, the landing turned a left corner into a long corridor that led to the bridge. From there Gandalf stopped at the stop corridor to let the rest of the Fellowship pass them. All the while, Hiccup and Toothless flew above them.

"Over the Bridge!" Gandalf commanded to all of the members who had run past him. "Fly!"

It was at that moment the Fellowship heard a deep, evil roar that sounded like a raging forest fire given a voice all its own. From the inferno arising from the pit behind them, the Balrog jumped onto the landing with a loud, shakin thud. At the sound of the thudding, Hiccup and Toothless stopped for a moment and looked at the twenty foot tall demon.

Which kind of reminded Hiccup of Surtur the fire demon. Except that its horns were facing down and not up like in the legends. And it had wings and a large tail that stretched for a bit. Something that Surtur definitely did not have. However, before he could finish his personal analysis of the creature, it opened its maw and out came a rippling heat with a rumble to add. By this time Gandalf turned and went to join his colleages.

Hiccup, who thought of buying the others some time to cross, ordered Toothless to fire a plasma blast at the demon. Upon impact however, the blast proved unaffective as the Balrog continued its approach. Toothless then fired three more plasma blasts while backing up as well. After the fourth, the three of them accepted that the offense was not working, and retreated to the others.

As the Fellowship continued onto the bridge, the dragon and rider had already flown passed them and landed on the other side. Where the both of them waited for the others to catch up. So far, Aragorn had been the first to cross. Behind him, Frodo and Boromir followed. Behind them were the rest of the hobbits as well as Gimli. The last one to cross was Legolas.

So far Gandalf was all that was left. But instead of crossing, he stopped in the middle of the bridge. Staring back at the Balrog. Of course Gandalf was aware of what was going on behind him, but he paid it no mind. His focus was on the demon itself, and its dark trickery. It would be of no use here.

"You cannot pass!" he emphatically stated to the creature of exact doom.

In response, the balrog to its full height, and igniting its whole body into an inferno. The Balrog then drew with its right hand a long flaming sword from under its newly formed wings.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled in horror at the sight before him and the rest of the Fellowship.

Gandalf held Glamdring in his right hand, and his staff in his left as he blocked the Balrog's path across the Bridge. This left Hiccup virtually confused. For he had no idea what was currently happening.

"What's he doing?" he asked the others, though he did not get an answer.

Though as he and the others watched, he saw that giant shadows like wings of ash started to swirl around the fire creature. Whom had stood tall while flames started bursting around its body. All the while Gandalf stood before the it, with his staff and sword raised like he was blocking the balrog's path to the other side of the bridge.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire," he started chanting. "Wielder of the Flame of Anor!"

Hiccup did not know what the wizard was referring to, but before he could suffice his questions, he looked to see Gandalf's staff glowing. Then he watched the Istari lift it up while continuing to speak his defiance to the Balrog in front of him.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog responded by a powerful swing of its sword down towards him. However the sword appeared to disintegrate when Gandalf blocked it with Glamdring within the bubble of light, which quickly dissipated from the clash of swords.

Everyone already across the bridge ere completely dumbfounded by the unfolding duel between Gandalf and the balrog. Hiccup and Toothless were but no exception. They had already faced much bigger beasts than this. And seeing this made them all look like a kid playing with dolls. Well, most of it anyway. Enraged by the loss of its sword, the Balrog bellows at the gray wizard.

Nevertheless, Gandalf stood his ground. Being the shield that guards the Fellowship with all his will while defying the balrog at the same time.

"Go back the the Shadow!" he tells the beast.

In response, the balrog narrows its eyes down upon Gandalf. Utterly p*ssed with his defiance. A beast as mighty as it was to be feared by all creatures. Even Toothless, who is not one to fear anything, displayed a little concern of it. And the balrog knew it too. So for an Istari to defy it was totally unsatisfying. But instead of doing nothing, it stepped forward onto the bridge.

And then brandished a flaming whip, by which it lashed about menacingly. Though Gandalf did not flee. Instead he stood fast. Not backing down to its new and intimidating weapon. And with all of his might, he summoned the last of his strength while raising his sword and staff together above his head.

"YOU...SHALL...NOT...PASS!" he declared.

And with that, he drove his staff into the bridge. Which resulted in a loud cracking noise being heard throughout the chamber. The balrog responded by flaring its nostirls. Calling Gandalf's words a bluff. Then it began to step forward and onto the bridge. Though what didn't know was that a wizard's words are never a bluff. By the time it got halfway across the bridge, it began to collapse from underneath it.

And The rest of the Fellowship looked on as the flaming demon began to plummet into the bottomless chasm bellow it , unable to latch onto anything with the now sizable gap between the bridge and the corridor it was previously connected to. As of a result from all of the energy that he had poured into this one simple move, Gandalf gave an exhausted grunt towards the Balrog's seeming demise before turning to join the rest of the Fellowship.

However, at the last second before he could rejoin his colleagues,the tail end of the balrog's whip lashes upward and wraps around Gandalf's right ankle. Dragging him down. His sword and staff slipped from his grasp into the abyss, while he was left to cling to the ledge for dear life. Frodo saw this, and tried to rush over to him, but Boromir restrained him from doing so. Fearing what could happen if he tried to help him.

"No, no," he told the hobbit while holding him back.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled as he struggled to get loose.

As the wizard grasped vainly for the ledge, he caught a glimpse of the others, and then ceased to struggle. He gave the rest of the Fellowship a final look before he gave them their last command.

"Fly you fools!"

After that, he finally lets go of the ledge and falls into the abyss. Spreading out his arms as he descends down into the light of which the balrog had made, before it died out from being so far down. And thus, was he never seen again. Back up top, the others were shocked. Frodo's was no exception, with his pained scream encapsulating all across the Bridge of Kazad Dum.

_"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Now normally, Hiccup's first instinct would be to go down there and try to save Gandalf from his fate with the balrog. But was too stunned as to what had just happened to try to do it. Along with Aragorn, his gaze was transfixed on the edge that Gandalf had clung to. Only after Toothless called to him was he able to snap out of it.

"Come on bud," he said to Toothless. "Let's try to get after him."

Then, as quick as a flash did they make their way to the bridge. But before they could jump down into the chasm, an arrow struck the ground right in front of them. When they looked up, they saw an entire horde of goblins approaching them. With the balrog gone, they were given safe passage to resume their previous pursuit of the company.

They could jump down there, had there be so many arrows flying straight at them. From there Toothless fired a plasma blast back at the goblins before backing up from the ledge. They got several feet away from the ledge before Toothless another two shots. And it was at that moment that Hiccup realized that there was nothing they could do for Gandalf.

It was either that or risk getting him or Toothless injured. The Night Fury himself knew this too, and decided to fire one last plasma blast before turning tail and bailing out. Along the way, they both saw Aragorn exiting the bridge last before joining him and the rest.

By then the Fellowship soon exited outside of Moria onto the eastern side of the Misty Mountains. They all needed to readjust their eyes from Moria's darkness to the bright sunlight they had run into. Standing on a smooth rocky slope, the Fellowship paused to catch their breaths. as they did, each member of the Fellowship were mixed with a lot of emotions.

Sam couldn't help but slump down to the gronund, bowing down his head and onto his hands while weeping with the death of Gandalf. Gimli, wanting revenge for what had happened to their fellow wizard, wanted to go back into the mines and relentlessly slaughter the goblins. Though he had been held back by Boromir, who knew that it would be a death sentence to go back in there.

Merry was busy consoling Pippin, who had already lost it and at the thought that it was his fault for the lose of Gandalf. Knowing that his foolishness had alerted all of the goblins back in the mines. Legolas wears the look of a person who seemed to be lost, surprised, and yet confused. Gandalf was the most reliable person of the company. One who knew as much as he did.

How could he die like that? To fall into a chasm that is about to be covered in shadow and flame. Escpecially since they are about to enter enemy territory. As for the young viking chief himself, he knew that this was a heavy burden to carry. Knowing what it is like to lose one who was loved most. Gandalf was a good person. And he let him down by failing to save him.

Yet he did know that Gandalf's sacrifice was not in vain. For they had already made it out of Moria. And with his help, they made it out without a giant fire demon on their tail. So at least that was worth the while. Yet he still could not believe what had happened back there.

Nearby, Aragorn finishes cleaning his sword before putting it back in its socket and turned to ther others.

"Legolas," he called to his elf companion. "Get them up."

By then Legolas was able to hear Aragorn's command and then starts to get the hobbits back up on their feet. An unlikely thing for them to do since Gandalf is now gone, but Hiccup knew that they couldn't linger for too long. Not while danger was still out here.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" the Gondorian captain pleaded.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn warned, knowing the consequences if they stayed. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien."

Hiccup wanted to vouch for Aragorn, but Boromir had a really good point. At least give them a moment to take this in before they could resume their quest. Though at the same time Aragorn did have a point. No way was that do shut when they escaped. Pretty soon they'd be facing endless hordes of goblins to the point where they would have nowhere to run or hide.

But instead of wanting in on this debate, he figured that it was best to stay out of it. As Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went on to get the hobbits up, Hiccup went over to Toothless and put a few things into his saddle. Of course the Night Fury understood the circumstances that were given out, and the two of them kept the whole thing to themselves.

Once he was done, he then patted Toothless's head before heading off to scout the area. But before he could he saw Frodo from a distance, standing alone upon the stark hillside while grieving for Gandalf's loss. He went to go comfort him when he heard Aragorn's footsteps approaching. He turned his head slightly to the right and saw Aragorn coming from the corner of his eye. And from what it seemed, he was going to pick Frodo back up as well.

But instead, he stopped the ranger in his tracks with the motioning of his hands. Then he looked to him with his hand still out.

"Let me handle this," he told Aragorn.

Aragorn was a bit puzzled by this, but gave him a nod instead. It was best that he let the viking do it so it could save them some time. Afterwards, Hiccup slowly approached Frodo. His faint expression of empathy showing on his face. By the time he could even reach eye level to the hobbit, he looked upon him and saw the very face that reminded him of a memory he did not wish to remember.

It was the same face that he had made when he lost his own father. The sorrow and grief he had once shared the day that he lost him at the talons of his own dragon. Now apparently, the circumstances are quite different, but that still doesn't change the fact that the young ring-bearer showed only a reflection of what he was on that one terrible day.

He did not know how to handle it. At first for the moment. But the moment he searched through his own feelings, he finally knew what he had to be said. He took a knee, and slowly cleansed onto Frodo's hands.

"I'm sorry about Gandalf Frodo," he said in a soft, gentle voice. "He was a good man. A friend. "

Frodo did not respond. Only looked up, and into Hiccup's eyes. Still grieving while hearing the young chief out.

"He was nothing but kind, and loyal to all of us," he continued. "He led us this far to destroy this ring."

He then looked to the One ring, showing no interest for it. Frodo looked to him wearily, but then was reassured when Hiccup put his hand on his shoulder. With his expression, showing a bit a sympathy.

"What's say we finish what he started. Alright?"

Frodo then reluctantly agreed. Seeing how kind the viking's words were to him. Unlike the others. No one has ever been this empathetic to him. Not since he helped bring him to Rivendell after he was stabbed by those wraiths. Just goes to show that there are others who share the same feelings. Afterwards, Hiccup stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on," Hiccup said. "I'll walk with you."

From there the young lad went back to Toothless, whom had already came to the others, and looked over to Aragorn, seeing that he and the others were back up.

"We're ready."

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter if you have any questions, comments, concerns or anything in particular about this chapter, story, or anything in general please click on the review box down bellow. Alright folks, see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Woods of Lothorien

By late afternoon, the Fellowship was able to reach the a large meadow away from the Misty Mountains. At this time Aragorn urged everyone to quicken their pace. The ranger knew that many of them were already near exhaustion but it was imperative they reach the woods of Lothlorien before nightfall. Before the orcs could have time to pick up their trail.

There were only a few times where Hiccup and Toothless went back to see if they were being followed. By the time they reached this part, their trail went cold. Yet he still could not risk it. Though on the other hand, he did not know if the occupants in the forest that lies ahead would be as welcoming. Despite the courtesy that the elves in that place had shown this far.

Of course they were not evil. But they jealously guarded their borders, treating with suspicion to any other of the Free Peoples that entered their realm without their consent or otherwise. Servants of Sauron they simply killed on sight. Especially if they did not owe any alliegence with the Dark Lord himself. Aragorn hoped the Fellowship would encounter a group of Galadhrim sentries that would allow them to stay in the woods at least for the night. But that still was debatable.

As they reached the edge of the forest, their pace started to ease up. The majority of Lothlorien's forest population appeared to be tall trees with silver-grey trunks, and branches on which grew bright gold leaves. These trees reminded her of birch trees and that, given the color of their leaves, it was autumn in Middle-Earth. Hiccup knelt down to a nearby tree and examined it. Feeling a bit surprised at the fact that the trunk was softer than he anticipated.

"Stay close young hobbits," Gimli warned, cautiously. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods."

Hiccup looked up to hear Gimli somewhat amusing tale.

"An elf witch," he continued. Of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell. And are never seen again."

As they continued, Toothless, who was at the back of the group suddenly stopped. His ears perked up and his eyes narrowed. Hiccup looked up and noticed before he went to his dragon.

"Is something wrong, bud?" he asked him.

Yet the Night Fury did not answer him. Instead he turned his head with his ears still perking up. Hiccup looked carefully, and had noticed that the way Toothless was moving, was the same type of movement when he was listening. He was hearing something. Or rather, something was talking to him. He had questions about this, ut suspected that it was this elf witch that Gimli was talking about.

But before he could be sure, Toothless suddenly leapt onto a nearby tree and started climbing it up. Hiccup would tell him to come down, had he not been so quick. By then he could barely see his dragon as he vanished into the branches. Puzzled, Hiccup decided that it was best to keep moving.

"Alright," he said to himself. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"Meanwhile, the Fellowship remained on guard as they ventured through the forest.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," said Gimli, feeling quite confident about himself. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

However, without warning, the dwarf was suddenly halted as soon as he said these words. Mostly due to the fact that he was taken by surprise by three bows, each with arrows, aimed only inches away from his face.

Within seconds Fellowship member now had at least one arrow pointed at them by one of the company of two dozen Galadhrim sentries that had surrounded them. A number of the Fellowship's warriors cursed themselves for being taken so unaware. However, before they could push their luck even further, a tall elf wth golden hair appeared before them.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly," he said. "We could've shot him in the dark."

Hiccup almost wanted to laugh at that statement. But figured it was best that he kept it to himself in respect for the dwarf. Who growled at that comment in response. But before the elf could say anything further, he hears something that was out of the ordinary. A sound of a low snarling noise. The other elves looked to their leader in confusion when they all of a sudden pointed their arrows at his direction.

The Fellowship looked in questioning as well, when they saw Toothless appear from a tree branch just behind the elf, with his mouth agape, and his throat lit with a blue color. Ready to blow this elf's head sky high. Yet the elf didn't seemed to be quite calm with this.

"So," he said, with his hands relaxed. "This is the beast our Lady spoke of? I kind of wasn't expecting you to have the senses of an elf."

"Well, when you put it that way," said Hiccup as he squeezed through the group until he was in front. "He does seem to shoot first, doesn't he?"

The elf then turned to see the viking boy. And was somewhat surprised.

"The man of the prohecy," he says. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Yeah, well go figure," Hiccup said in response. "I figured that Elrond would tell you about our arrival."

He then signaled Toothless to come down and relax. Knowing that there was some good that they have come acrossed so far.

* * *

As nightfall came, the Fellowship was taken to a on a platform that the Galadhrim had built high on a Mallorn-tree. There, they were told to wait while they tried to figure the situation out. During this time, they were able to get to know the elf whom they were talking to.

"_Welcome Legolas,_" he greeted in evlish. "_Son of Thrandruil."_

_"Our Fellowship stands in your debt."_ Legolas says in return. "_Haldir of __Lórien."_

Then the elf identified as Haldir, turned to Aragorn. As if he knew him too.

_"Ah, Aragorn of the Dúnedain," he told him. "You are known to us."_

Aragorn responded with a courteous nod.

"Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Gimli spoke, feeling a bit annoyed. "Speak words we can also understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir responded, not feeling amused to the dwarf's words.

"And you know what this dwaf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!"

Everyone froze after he makes that statement. One that made Haldir most disappointed, and Aragorn to turn back to the dwarf with an unpleasant scowl.

"That was not so courteous," he said to him.

"Hah," Hiccup blurted out in amusement. "You should see the courtesy of vikings."

Though as he was busy puttig the dwarf in his place, Haldir took his attention to Frodo, sensing the very power that he carries with him.

"You brng great evil with you," he says to the hobbit before turning back to Aragorn. "You can go no further."

In conclusion to this, they were forced to wait even firther as Aragorn talked to Haldir, and argued with him while trying to convince him to take them to Lothlórien. Though it did give Hiccup time to check his equipment to see what he had left. From what he looked at in Toothless's saddlebags, he saw that he had seven more cannisters left, and only a few more bottles of monstrous nightmare gel. That along with his combat knife that he stashed in his elbow pocket.

From what he counted, he made at least twenty cannisters and almost thirteen bottles of the gel. He knew that he was gona have to craft more if he were to stay combat ready. Perhaps he could craft some more at this new place whom the elves were debating to take them to. As he finished up, he looked over to Frodo, who saw that he was still saddened over Gandalf's death. But before he could say something, Boromir beat him to the first sentence.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain," he told the hobbit. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the wait of the dead."

"He's right, ya'know," said Hiccup, as he pitched into the conversation. "To do so would cost so much. Gandalf would've wanted you to go forward. Never backwards. I did that once, and I lost my father. And almost lost Toothless. But instead of moping in bitter grief, I pressed on, and I think that we can all agree that you would do the same. But not for yourself, but for Gandalf. It's not over Frodo. Not yet."

For once, Boromir actually agreed with him. Even though he had his suspicions before. He still does, but not as much anymore since he had shown his qualities. Maybe even less now.

By then Frodo went over to sit next to Sam. During that time Hiccup sat down ear Boromir while sharpening his sword. The Gondorian wanted to say something to him, but did not know how to express it.

"Listen," he said, not knowing ho to put it. "Back at Rivendell..."

"It's fine Boromir," he reassurd the captain. "I get it. It's kinda tough to trust people you don't see everyday. Before I met Toothless, everyone saw me as the runt of the village. Told me I was useless, and cowardly because of my appearance. I never got any respect from them then."

"But I was wrong to judge you in that manner," Boromir added. "You are much more than that 're a good man Master Hiccup. A brave soldier. You may even make a good commander."

"Really?" he asked him.

"Well, maybe as great as my brother Faramir."

Hiccup chuckled then. Feeling the tension that they had in the past slip away. Though the moment was interrupted when Haldir made an announcement.

"You will follow me."

Then they were on the move as they followed Haldir and the elves accompanying him deep within the forest. By the time morning came, the caravan that they traveled with reached a high ridge by late afternoon where they were met by two other Galadhrim sentries. Looking east from the ridge, the Fellowship could see a misty valley that led to a great rising glade of trees. Hiccup thought it may have been a trick of the dying daylight reflecting off the mist, but she was sure that rays of light appeared to radiate from the glade.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir announced to the Fellowship. "The heart of Elvendom in Middle-earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Within a couple of minutes, the Fellowshup found themselves climbing a winding way among the great trees of the place. With rays of the evening sun streaming through their trunks. Hiccup was the first to admit to himself that this was a place of true beauty. Almost as beautiful as Rivendell, by which he felt so impressed with.

As for the elves themselves, they too seemed to be enchanting. Though most of them had their eyes glued to the Night Fury. Which drew the guard of many sentries that never took their eyes off him. Toothless responded with a growl, but Hiccup reassured him that they mean no harm to him. At least, for now. It was not to be certain.

It took hours for them to reach the top of the tree. To the point where night fell. From there, they climbed the final twisted staircase that lead to the top, passing glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above them, the silhouetted shapes of the tree branches loomed. Showing numerous platforms that stretched for miles across the great tree. And after a couple more flights of steps they came to a great palace, which was lit with silvery light.

Haldir stood to the right of the Fellowship as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel began descending the stairs. At first the Lord and Lady's features were hard to discern due to the light cast around the pair. But Hiccup was just as opened mouthed as Pippin and Merry when the pair were finally revealed in their full splendor.

The couple appeared to be of equal height, each being about six feet. Seemingly like all male Galadhrim, Celeborn had long blond hair and wore a robe of silver and grey. He possessed a regal look, and demeanor fitting for his position as the Lord of Lothlorien. But it was Galadriel that truly captured the attention of both viking and dragon. She wore a long, white dress that reached her ankles and a golden, circlet was on her head. Her long golden tresses that fell all the way to her lower back complemented her flawless white-skinned complexion.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn spoke first. "What hope you had in secrecy is not gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?

As he continued to question them Lady Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorns, whom looked up to her with descent.

"For I much desire to speak with him," Celeborn continued. "I can no longer see him from afar."

As he spoke, Galadriel turned and looked to Aragorn. She didn't turn, really- just moved her eyes a little. But with that one glance, she seemed to understand.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," she said as she seemingly read his mind. "He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nodded slightly. Confirming that what she says is true.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame," Legolas backed up. "A Balrog of Morgoth."

Celeborn's sorrow and surprise is evident. Hiccup could see it in his face.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas finished up.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," the Lady reassured the group. "We do not yet know his whole purpose."

She paused for a moment to see Gimli bowing his head in sadness, while knowing very well that he was the one who had suggested that they would go through the mines while trying to avoid the wrath of Saruman.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," she says while trying to comfort the dwarf. "For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir turned his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard while taking in the heavy burden that he has carried within himself. The Lady stared back at the Gondorian, starlight glimmering in her eyes. Only for Boromir to looks away while weeping to himself.

Hiccup sensed that something was up with Boromir, but he could not say what.

"I am sorry for your loss," Celeborn interrupted. "It is extremely heavy, but if I may ask. Where is your eleventh member?"

"That would be me, your highness," Hiccup said as he stepped forward. "Along with my closest friend who you all would know as a dragon."

By then the Night Fury was able to show himself to the two elves. Whom became more intrigued by the dragon and his appearance than the boy.

"So, this is the boy of the prophecy," the elf lord commented. "Your presence has been most expected."

"If you may, mi'lord and lady," Hiccup stated respectfully. "My name is Hiccup Haddock son of Stock the Vast, and this is my dragon Toothless, the Night Fury."

As Hiccup continued to properly give them an introduction, Galadriel stares into the eyes of the dragon himself. Who seemed to be put on edge just looking at her.

"_You are not of this world_," she says in the Night Fury's head. "_You do not speak as the others do, yet you have their strength, their power, and their devotion. Surely you and the boy know enough, but there is still much of yourself that you do not understand. There is much for you to learn. There is a lot of potential within your heart."_

Toothless then took his eyes off her, and nervously backed up. Hiccup noticed this and motioned something to his dragon with his hand.

"My apologies your highness," Hiccup reassured. "Toothless can get a little nervous around new people."

"As you wish, Master Hiccup," Galadriel reconciled, though she did not take her eyes off of Toothless.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" asked Celeborn. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost. For the path to Mordor, is yet a dangerous road."

"The quest stills stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel states as she looked to Sam. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be trouble. Go now and rest, you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

**Several hours later...**

That night, they all slept on the ground level just under the shelter of a tent, and some very large roots. While unpacking, Legolas had tilted his head up, listening. The elves were singing something in their own language

"A lament for Gandalf," he commented.

Merry listened for a moment.

"What do they say about him?" He asked quietly.

Legolas paused. Still listening to the singing.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." he said.

During this time, Gimli was asleep by now, having unpacked before the others. Aragorn was sharpening his sword, while the hobbits unrolled their blankets. Hiccup ended up having to make a hammock swing inside a little tent since he found out that he had been quashed by the weight of his own dragon for the last six months. And the Night Fury himself was looking upward. Also listening to the singing.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam commented. "There should be a verse about them."

He then pasued for a second before standing up and carrying on.

"The finest rockets ever seen," he continued. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers. Came falling like a, rain of flowers."

As he spoke of his own verse, Aragorn swats Gimli's pillow after being so annoyed with his snoring. One of which made Hiccup snickered a bit. Afterwards,Sam sighed and sat down again.

"That doesn't do them justice by a long road," he muttered.

Hiiccup then looked onto Aragorn, whom had already got up and went to talk to Boromir. He wanted to come with, but was stopped when Toothless came from behind and nudged his shoulder.

"It's alright bud," he reassured his best friend. "We'll be safe for now. Go get some rest."

Afterwards, Toothless ignited the floor into a circle before laying down and dozing off into his sleep.

* * *

**Several more hours later...**

As night continued to cover the glimmering stars of Lothlorien, Toothless was dazed out on his side right next to Hiccup. Apparently he changed his sleeping position to the point where he was right beside Hiccup. His wings extended out and his tail flattened just behind him and hanging to the ground. He snored roughly as his tongue laid out.

His right hind leg twitched a bit and his tail flickered while still hanging. And pretty soon, he slowly started to wake up. His eyes looking dreary as he started to see blurriness. But through this moment of dullness, he began to detect a sudden disturbance around him. Someone was near the area. he could not tell what it was, but a familiar scent was near. His eyes shot out and he flipped onto his belly while lifting his head off.

Though he did not realize that Hiccup slipped off the hammock and fell to the ground.

"Toothless," he called in his sleep. "No its too early!"

The Night Fury ignored his rider's calls and instead looked around for a few times before sniffing the air. Trying to catch the scent of this new feeling. He after looking about, he glances at the direction of the tent entrance. He walks towards it and takes a peak outside. At first, he saw nothing. He sniffed a little before looking to his left. And still nothing. He looked to his right and saw the back of someone very mysterious before watching them disappearing behind a tree.

Cautiously, Toothless glanced around before quietly exiting the tent. He then carefully steps over the sleeping hobbits and slowly began to follow the path that this mysterious person took. Throughout his journey, the Night Fury found himself in an open are with several levels of stairs leading to the ground below. Once he reached it, he saw a shallow silver bowl in the middle of the ground floor. Added with a small stream just nearby.

The Night Fury glanced in both directions to see if anyone was there, before slowly making his way to it. He did not know what it was. But curiosity got the better of him. A nature most dragons succumb to. Which wasn't necessarily his intent. But still, it was something that he would go by as an instinct. By the time he could reach the middle of the ornate, he stood on his hind legs and put his fore paws around the sides of it. From that position he was able to look down at the silver bowl in the middle.

He sniffed it a couple times out of self-interest. Wanting to know what it was and more specifically, why was it just sitting here in the middle of this ornate. He did not know what to do next. From what he could tell this was surely not drinking water. Or at least it did not look like it. However, before he could assume the next step, began to notice what looked like a stream coming from the water inside the bowl. He looked into it, but then began to see something strange with the water.

And before he knew it, the water began to turn into some type of image of a small boy looking over the horizon. When it turned around, the dragon was surprised to see that the image was Hiccup. Smiling at him like he would usually do. Then the water began to change images, showing the Berk and the coexistence between their kind, and the vikings. From what he could see, everything looked peaceful. But as the images changed again, it changed to a much darker scene. To the time when both species were at war against each other.

Then it changed to the time Hiccup shot him from the sky. He could still remember that moment till this day. His was scared, frightened, fearing for his own life. Then Hiccup released him and changed everything. Before he could second guess again, the images showed to the time he got captured in the kill ring the day of Hiccup's final exam. He could see the look on Stoick's face as his men pinned him down. That was a really rough day for him. The day that they chained him up like an animal, and used him to navigate the viking forces into the direction of the Dragon's Nest.

Then the images changed to the time he was freed and he and Hiccup defeated the Red Death. He could see himself diving into the exploding flames and reaching out to save his best friend. That was a day that changed the lives of both dragon and viking alike. But not for long. Soon the image began to show the time the Bewilderbeest took control of him and forced him to kill his best friend. Only to take the life of his father instead. That day wasn't the best in his opinion. He was lost, scared and confused. And to think that he was the one who killed Stoick, and not realizing it was just dreadful.

Even the look on Hiccup's face when he told him to scram was petrifying. To see all of the hate and anger that his best friend poured into him, was something he would never forget. But than there was the time he freed him. To see the love and compassion that his companion had showed, despite what he did. The image than showed the battle at Berk, and the inevitable defeat of Drago and his pet. He watched himself blast at that bewildered creature and watch it disappear into the water's edge. Then he saw an image of himself becoming the alpha and watched all of the other dragons bow before him. That was a glorious moment in his life. For he had become the king of all dragons, and made Hiccup, and himself proud.

However, that glorious moment was to be short lived when the images in the water began to change once again. But this time, he saw three small green buildings with a bridge not too far from it. From there he could see six children running through the green fields as what would appear to be farmers in the background of it, planting seeds like usual farmers would do. The people turned out to be hobbits due to their size. And from what he could see, the town that they were in was in happiness, with people in their highest level of peace. However, that peace was to be shattered, as the building changed into shadow and flame.

Soon the hobbits ran in fear as orcs began to chase after them. Cutting some of them down before rounding up the rest. Then the image changed to a scene where a line of hobbits were driving a mill to work as slaves to the further monstrosities. But there was much more to that than he thought. Soon the images began to show the orcs invading their lands. Shooting down dragons and battling the vikings in combat. In the aftermath, they lost. And another image showed Hiccup and the gang on their knees in front of a man he had a large helmet, and a giant mace.

He watched as the man lifted it up, and struck it down onto his partner. Eventually shattering his face. It was an awful thing to witness. And soon, he watched the others being chained up and taken into a portal, where they would be enslaved as well. As for the dragons, he saw a majority of them in chained while others were wearing armor. He saw most of his friends being tortured by the orcs. Either being whipped or branded it makes no matter. They were both just as deadly.

And pretty soon, he began to see more images. Much more rapidly this time. He saw a great battle take place, with orcs battling humans in a large city. Another image followed, with a nazgul riding a fell beast, about to strike down a man on a horse. As the images started to show, he could hear things. Voices gnawing in his antennas. Those voices turned into roars and shrieks. And the last image that appeared was a giant monster with spikes on its back, shrieking at the sky with a thunderous roar while shooting a giant blue beam in the sky.

With a yelp, Toothless quickly removed his head from the bowl and jumped back. Almost tripping himself as he stumbled back. He panted heavily, taking in deep breathes as he stared at the ornate in shock. These were mere illusions, but some of which held important pieces of the past. How did this thing know about it. What kind of sorcery was this?

"I know what it is you saw," a voice from behind called.

Toothless spun around and saw the Lady Galadriel standing by the stairs. His guard was almost immediately up, but the tension in his muscles started to ease up once he realized that she was not a foe. She began to walk towards the mirror, though the Night Fury kept his distance. He did not know if he was safe to be around her, despite her appealing appearance. Yet somehow, he had a feeling that she was somewhat familiar.

He could tell from her voice. But he was not certain.

"For it is also in my mind," she continued. "It is what would come to pass, if you should fail."

Toothless looked back to the mirror, and then back at Galadriel. Of course she would have an idea of what he was getting at.

"The mirror has the power to show many things," she explained as she began to stroke the edge of the ornate with her right hand while walking alongside it to the right of the dragon. "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Toothless then began to walk towards his left side while staring at the mirror.

"What you saw was just a fracture what what should happen if your quest should fail," she began to justify. "The Fellowship is breaking. He will try to take the Ring from Frodo."

Toothless paused for a second. Trying to get an incline of whom she was talking about. Who would be stupid enough to break the oath that was made in Rivendell and take the Ring of Power? Though only one man has tried. At least, not intentionally. After a moment of thinking though, it hit him. It was so obvious. He should have seen this coming.

"You know of who I speak," Galadriel began to remind him, even though he already knew. "The same will happen to the others. One by one, it will destroy them all. Even your partner. But you.."

She stopped dead in her tracks and began to stare at the dragon. Toothless in return paused and looked back at her. Seeing her blue eyes staring into his. She soon began to walk towards him. Taking slow, drastic steps. The Night Fury began to feel uneasy. Taking several steps back for every step she took. His eyes glances in different directions before focusing back on the Elf-Lady in front of him.

"...You can save him. Save us all." By then she was already at eye level with the creature. Toothless did not know if he should either make a run for it or not. But all he could do now was just look at Galadriel. Unsure of what she was going to do.

"For you, King of Dragons," she said, in a low, soft voice. ""You are the last decendant, of a power beyond this world."

Toothless was confused as to what she meant. Then he recounted the last image that he saw in the mirror, and could not believe what she was telling him. Was it that he could be related to that thing in the image? How? That was impossible. He was a Night Fury. Let alone a dragon. To be related to a thing such as that was something that could never really happen.

And next thing he knew, he saw her bring her right hand up. Slowly reaching for him. He did not know if it was a good sign or not.

"You are capable of so many wonders," she began to whisper. "Your power. Your courage. Your devotion. Can be the key to save Middle Earth, and so much more."

Then, in a soft manner, she began to touch the side of his head. His eyes immediately closed. He felt her warm hand caress his scales, and stroke alongside his neck. For an elf he never knew that her hands could be so gentle. Though when he opened them, he looked at her in disbelief of what she had told him. He felt that it was impossible to believe.

"Search your feelings," she said softly. "You are more powerful than you think you are."

He still did not know of what she was getting at. But before he could search for an answer, he remembered Moria. Of how he simultaneously killed that cave troll that attacked him and the Fellowship. He had never did such a thing like that in his life, and never even thought about it. Could it be true? Could the Elf-Lady's words speak in straight up facts? There was only one way to find out.

He turned his head and looked at his tail. Looking at the red prosthetic that stood out. From that position, the smallest spike by the end of the tail started to glow blue. It shined in the glistening moonlight. Pretty soon the glow began to travel up his back. Leaving a blue trail amongst all of the spikes. As the glow traveled to his head, he turned back to Galadriel with his eyes closed. By then the Night Fury began to sit up. With his back still glowing in sapphire blue. A rumbling sound started to sound off slowly.

Then Toothless opened his eyes, with his pupil being noticed that she had backed away from him as he started glowing up. He looked to her for approval, and in return, she gave him a nod. And just like that, Toothless stood up on his hind legs, spread out his wings, threw his head back and fired a bright blue beam straight into the sky. Adding with a shrieking roar. And in that moment, Galadriel smiled. Her confidence drew more widely than before.

As for the beam itself, it lit up like a beacon. Elves from all over Lothorien became aware of it and watched. It was unlike anything no one has ever seen. Though after another moment or two, Toothless ceased firing. Letting out a low moaning sound as he brought his head down. Then he looked to Galadriel, and from what she could tell from the way she was looking at him, she was not disappointed.

"Given time, " she began to say. "You will master your true potential. And given to your capacity for courage, you shall never change. So long as you and your friend continue to fight for what is right, you will continue to fight for what is right, you will be forged into a leader. A leader worthy of all whom you should ever encounter. Yet such power is not given, it is earned."

Toothless began to take her words to account deeply. Never in his life has anyone spoke to him with such dignity. And never in his hundred years of living has he had a purpose that would be much more important to others. Before he could leave though, she cupped her hands on the side of his face. And stood into his eyes once again.

"Return now to the Fellowship," she then said. "Continue this quest. Destroy the Ring, and become the hero you were always meant to be. For this is, and always has been... your destiny."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I was hold up from a lot of things. For everyone who has read my recent work, please disregard the author's note above it. This may be my last update for a long while. I will let you all know when I update soon enough. But this is not over! I promise you that. I will still not rest until this story is finished. Even if it takes me another 2 years to finish it. Okay everyone, this is Gunslinger245 signing out!**


End file.
